Sunny and Rainy
by louisielove
Summary: The notorious playboy, Kise Ryota, has always been the center of attention ever since. Good looks, good grades, rich and a conceited Adonis. And he's madly in love with a girl he saw at the train station. Sadly, the girl he likes keeps on rejecting him because of a certain reason. KisexOC [WARNING: HAS FOUL LANGUAGE and a SUPER OOC KISE]
1. Chapter 0

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and Kise Ryota. But I own the OC (Tomoe Ikagawa*she's a girl okay? ^^*)**

**I'm sorry if there are wrong grammar and wrong choice of words.**

**Title: Sunny and Rainy **

**Plot: **

The notorious playboy, Kise Ryota, has always been the center of attention ever since. Good looks, good grades, rich and a conceited Adonis. And he's secretly in love with a girl he only sees at the train station.

**Chapter 0: Love at First Sight or Smell?**

_**Kise's POV**_

It was a rainy day and I forgot to bring an umbrella with me. I guess I have to wait here at the train station until the rain stops.

I really hate it when people start to stare at me like I'm some kind of God or something. I always see the spark on their eyes. Women, old women, men, little girls, and dogs. They're all the same. I can see in their eyes what they are thinking. I wished that I was invisible just for one day when I'm outside.

Fuck, the rain isn't stopping yet. Be patient, Kise. I'll just flirt with some hot passerby, then have hot coffee and hot sex. If I get lucky.

Oops, looks like somebody wants an autograph. I'll pretend I didn't saw her coming.

_Uhm, excuse me. _The girl said. Looks like she's in middle school. Her hair, seems like she's just got out from the salon. So silky and straight. Hmmm, too young for me.

_Yes?_ I asked.

_Uhm, You are Kise Ryota-kun, right? _The girl asked.

_Uh, Yes. I'm Kise Ryota. May I ask what's your business with me is?_ Still pretending I didn't know her motive.

_Uhm, Kise-kun! Can you.. can you.. uhmm.. Can you sign this new magazine of OtokoMate! _The magazine has a cover of me. I didn't know they released it today. The girl looked like she gathered up a lot of courage for this. Her hands are shaking. Since she's cute, I might give her a little fan service.

_Of course, cutie. _I hold her hand to show some skin ship. I signed the magazine and hold her hand again. Damn, girls really do have soft hands. _Thank you for buying the magazine. I'm internally grateful. _I said.

_Oh no, I should be the one thanking that the Gods made a person like you. You're so admirable, Kise-kun. Uhm, thank you for signing it!_ The girl said. So cute. If she was just a little older and have big bust, then I might do her.

_My pleasure. Thank you again. _Thank you for making me famous.

_I should go now. Bye Kise-kun! _She waves at me and I wave back at her. My handsomeness is really notorious. Captain was right. I should be careful with myself and with the people surrounding me. They may not resist me and I cannot resist the temptation of lust.

Damn rain. Why isn't it stopping yet? Is there a storm? I didn't remember that the weather report said it was gonna rain. Jeez.

What's that smell? Smells like oranges and baby cologne. Such nice smell. Where did that came from? Might be some hot chi—or maybe not. It's just an old woman carrying a full bag of small oranges. And… she's with a beauty!

_Grandma, hold my hand and give me the oranges. You can't carry that kind of weight anymore. _The beautiful girl said to the old lady. How sweet of her.

_Tomoe-chi, don't underestimate me. I can still carry this. You're such a worrywart. _The old lady stubbornly said to the beautiful girl. Can't she see that she's worried?

_No, you can't. You're back might get hurt again. Mom, will nag at me. _The girl really looked like she was worrying. Worrying that her grandma might have back pains and worrying that her mother will nag at her.

God, did I just had a love at first sight? Why am I seeing glitters at her face? Such beauty and kindness. But it looks like they just got out from the train. Is she at the same neighborhood as me? I want to follow her but that is something a stalker would do. I'm not that kind of guy. I might see her tomorrow anyway. I'll ask her then. Her school uniform, I never saw that uniform anywhere before. She's wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt and dark blue tight skirt that curved her body. She looks like a corporate lady, but there is a school-like symbol at her left chest. I'll search it at the internet later.

Oops, the rain stopped. Must hurry or the rain will fall again. I must hurry to the internet. When did I become so desperate?

**Tomoe's POV**

I fainted after seeing the naked body of the model, again.

It's really not easy if you have phallophobia. I really hate seeing those kind of things and I'm beginning to hate men. It's not that they did something very bad and harsh to me. I just saw something when I was still a kid. I saw my big sister having some threesome with two guys and oh crap they were watching gay porn? I don't know. I already forgotten that. I want to forget that horrible image. My pure and innocent mind.

_Tomoe, you're awake? You're grandma's here to fetch you. _The nurse said. Grandma huh? GRANDMA!?

_Grandma, what the hell are you doing here? _I was shocked that my grandma was the one who fetched me. Who the hell send grandma to fetch me? Uggh, my evil sister did it again I guess. That vile woman.

_Tomoe, I heard from Kurumi that you fainted. She said her legs are sore she can't walk. That's why she send me instead. _My poor grandma was tricked by my vile sister! Oh please let my sister be strucked by lightning!

_It's her pussy that's sore! That bitch! She shouldn't have sent you. She knows that you back pain. _I'm so worried and angry at the same time.

_Tomoe! Stop saying those kind of words! It's not appropriate and stop trashtalking your sister. You know how deeply she was hurt when her boyfriend broke up with her. _My grandma was tricked again. What kind of nonsense and lies did she said to grandma anyway.

_She cheated that's why her boyfriend broke up with her! Didn't mother say that? _I'm clearing up information that my sister leaked to my grandma. She must be punished.

_Tsk tsk tsk. Dear, dear. Don't be jealous with you sister. I know you're jealous because you don't have a boyfriend. Stop saying bad things to her._ What the hell!?

_Grandma! I'm not jealous and I'm not trashtalking her! I'm just saying the truth! Goddamnit!_ I'm so pissed off! So, I'm the jealous one now? What the hell?!

_Thank you nurse for keeping an eye for my granddaughter. You may have good blessings and good boyfriends awaits you. _My grandma is not listening.

_Oh, thank you very much. Mrs. Ikagawa. It's my work and my responsibility. _The nurse said. They are not listening to me.

_Stand up, Tomoe! Were going home! _Oh crap, this will be the big hassle in my entire life.

Were outside the school now.

_Grandma, we should ride a taxi, instead of the bus and the train station. I'm guessing it will rain. _I suggested.

_No! NO! We can't afford to ride a taxi. It will be expensive. You know, I came here riding a train and a bus. We must not spend too much. You're still young, Tomoe. Quit being so lazy. _My grandma nags a lot today. I can't believe this.

_Grandma! I'm just worried about your back. _I'm really fucking worried because if something happens. My mother will kill me and my sister will laugh at me. Oh mother of God please have mercy on me.

_ I'm fine, honey. Be proud that you have a grandma like me. And why do you smell like baby cologne? _I really can't believe this. Now she's upset with my scent.

Where near at a supermarket. I'm getting nervous because grandma is slowly getting tired.

_*Huff* *Huff* I can't believe I get tired by that walk. Tomoe, buy some drinks and oranges. _I knew it she will demand something.

_Didn't I tell you that we should have taken taxi? _I'm really worried now.

_Shut up just buy some drinks and oranges. _Uggh… K! Fine!

I went inside to buy some drinks and oranges. The supermarket has a supersale. Ohmygod! So many small oranges! My favorite. Bought two bags of the small oranges and one bag of the big oranges.

_What the hell, Tomoe! Why so many oranges?!_ My grandma was shocked!

_They are my favorite grandma. Isn't it's your favorite as well? _Teasing her is really something.

_You crazy child! Don't blame me if you get sick. _Now my grandma is the one worrying. Tehee, so cute.

_Don't worry grandma. _I smiled at her.

_Suit yourself. _

Were in the train station now. Were at the first car. Since I'm hating men nowadays. I must be on the first car so I can't see any of them. I'm studying at an all girl's university. Ever since middle school I'm studying in an all girl's school. That fear really got up to me. So irritating.

_Grandma, were close to our destination. Give me the oranges so we can go outside easily. _I told her.

_Sheesh, you're becoming like your mother, Tomoe. It's irritating. Stop worrying. I can do this. _My grandma is still pretending she's not tired. Geez.

_Grandma, we're here now! Go go go! _We both got outside the train quickly but my grandma is in the verge of passing out.

_Grandma are you okay? Give me the oranges! _

_No, I can do this. _Grandma insist.

_ But grandma?! _I insist.

_ NO. _So stubborn.

_ Okay... But…Hold my hand while were walking, okay?_

_ Tomoe-chi, don't underestimate me. I can still carry this. You're such a worrywart. _

_No, you can't. You're back might get hurt again. Mom, will nag at me. _I'm really worried goddamnit! Why can't she understand that?

_I said I can do this okay? _Oh crap, FINE!

_Okay._

_Good._

_Don't blame me if you're back hurts later, okay? I will tell this to mom so I won't get scolded. _Such a stubborn old woman! No wonder she really likes my big sister. They are the same. Oh geez.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and Kise Ryota. But I own the OC (Tomoe Ikagawa*she's a girl okay? ^^*)**

**I'm sorry if there are wrong grammar and wrong choice of words. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Kise's POV**

I checked the internet last night.

The almighty google said that that symblol was from an all girls' university. I can't believe there are girls like that who would study in an all girl's school at this kind of age? They should be flirting and searching for romance.

I am now so interested at her. I wonder If she has a boyfriend. I she a virgin? I wonder why she never took a co-ed university? What's her name and her hobbies. Her scent is still staying on my mind.

Ooh fuck. What the hell am I thinking?! When did I become this obsessed!? FUDGE!

Oh right! I didn't saw her this morning. I wonder what time her school starts. I should ask some of my fangirls if they know that school. That reminds me. That school is so far away from my school and from SUP station. Don't tell me, she just helped her grandma get home? I wonder if she has a dorm. Hmmm…. Deep thoughts.

_Hi Kise-kun! ~ _A girl just hugged me from the back. I felt her boobs.

_Oh Hi, Marie-chan. Good morning. _I greeted her.

_ Good morning too!~ What are you doing Kise? You seem to be lost in thoughts. _The girl asked. What's it up to you anyway? Damn, girl.

_Well, I forgot something at home today, so I'm a little disturbed. _I lied.

_Oooh! I thought some girl just got your attention. _What the hell. How did she know that? Am I easy to read?

_Haha, Well, if there is that girl that captured my attention. My attention is captured by yours.. now. _Flirting is really nice especially to girls like her.

_Aww, you're so sweet Kise-kun.~ _What a flirty girl this is.

_KISE ! KISE-KUN! GOOD MORNING! YOU'RE SO HANDOME KISE-KUN! ~ *Random girls saying this to him.*_

Woah! Now they just mobbed me. What the?!

_Okay girls. Stop that. Class is starting. _Professor Dorima sure is always right on time.

I wonder what time is her out today. I really wanna see her.

It's raining again. Good thing I bought my umbrella today.

Sigh. I really wanna see her.

Oh crap. I'm on line at the first car. Is a male allowed here ? Well there full of old hags that are sitting. I, one handsome guy won't hurt to ride there right?

I just put my headphones so I can't hear their whispers.

What, I can smell oranges and baby cologne. Is, is it her?! *Looks at the passengers*

Woaah! There she is! She's reading a book. A book about perspective views and angles? She must be an art student! Cool!

I want to approach her. But it'll be weird.

I'm the only guy here. They might think I'm a pervert. But I'll be a handsome pervert!

Huh, why did she stand up?

Oooh, she just gave her seat to that old hag! Oh my god! I really love you now miss stranger! She's so nice!

Oh, she continues to read her book. She's so adorable. I wanna hug her right now.

Oh damn, SUP station is here. I better get off now.

Why is she not moving? Isn't this her station? Hmm.. weird.

I'll see her tomorrow anyway. At this kind of hour. ^^

I'll look forward seeing you tomorrow and the next day and the next tomorrow, Miss Stranger!

**Tomoe's POV**

I really hate what happened last night.

Mom was so furious at me even though I told her the whole story. And grandma still thinks that I'm trash talking big sister. And they keep telling me that I should have a boyfriend. They think I'm a lesbian! What the hell!? I want to flip this table right now.

I want to cry.

_Lily! _I want to cry at my best friend's shoulder right now.

_What is it Tomoe? You're being bullied by your evil big sister, evil real mother, and evil grandmother? _Lily really knows my problems.

_Yesss. They are bullying me again because I don't have a boyfriend. Is it wrong not to have a boyfriend? Huhuhuhu _I'm so sad right now.

_Well, your family has just some kind of weird minds to think that. Well, don't be sad. _She still encouraging me. Lily is so kind.

_I know. Sometimes I just want to hire some random guy to pretend he's my boyfriend. I could get a boyfriend if I want to! But I just have a big funny phobia. Such a stupid phobia. _ I kept complaining and complaining. I hate my life.

_Don't worry, Tomoe. If you only knew. A lot of guys were standing at gate yesterday just to see you go home. But you fainted and you were at the clinic almost an hour. So they all went home not seeing you. _Lily sure sometimes encourage me with overly acting stories.

_Yeah right. _I can the sympathy level rising up.

_You really don't know your beauty, Tomoe. _I really don't know, Lily.

_I really don't, Lily. _I said.

_You'll realize that soon. _

I really don't want to go home right now. My sister's new boyfriend is at home today. I hate seeing her boyfriends. They stare at me like I'm some kind shocking object or something. Their faces are always surprised and turns to gentle. What the heck?!

I just want to go home early and watch my favorite anime and finish this book.

Hmm.. The train is not full today. It must be because it's Wednesday. But it's raining.

I should read the book while I'm here. I might not finish this when I'm home. For sure mom will give me a lot of errands.

What page am I again? Fuck I forgot. I must reread chapter 30 to 35 again. Shit.

I must finish reading this to chapter 50. Oh god. What kind of test is this anyway?

My professor is sure like my crazy family. Making my life hard and rough.

Oh look. I still have small oranges at my bag. Hihi. Oranges really makes me happy. I don't know why but my sister hates it and that's why I really love it.

_Ooh, the smell of oranges is really nice. _The old woman next to me said.

_Oh yes! They are my favorite! Would you like some? _I asked.

_Oh no thank you. I just had my dental today. I can't eat anything right now. _The old lady showed me her mouth with no teeth. That was disgusting and disturbing.

_Hehehe, okay then. _I shrugged the thought of that. Is she trolling me?

Oh look. A man boarded the first car. He shouldn't be here. This is only for women. Just because he has a pretty face he can ride anywhere.

Why am I placing my anger at him? I'm guessing I'll have my period.

I must read the book again. No more disturbance please!

What page am I again? Oh crap.

Page, page, page page. What the. Wait a second. What is this feeling?

Feels like someone is staring at me. But I can't look at them because it's awkward.

Staring at someone's eyes is really awkward for me. But this uneasy feeling of being stared is really annoying.

Who the fuck is staring at me. My premonition is that the one staring at me is somewhat in front of me or -….

Ah! It must be because of this old lady. I must give her my seat.

I stand up and gave her my seat. She said thank you. What a great feeling of helping someone.

But the feeling of being stared at is still here. My premonition is that the stare is coming from someone behind my back? I dunno.

I want to look at that person but I can't. I really don't like direct eye contact.

Just shrugged the thought, Tomoe! You're being paranoid.

Goddamn-staring-freak!

Oh look, my bookmark. It was marked on page 312!? Is that where I stopped reading?

I can't remember anything. Huh, wait. That is HJH station.

What the fuck I missed SUP station! What an idiot!

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and Kise Ryota. But I own the OC (Tomoe Ikagawa*she's a girl okay? ^^*)**

**I'm sorry if there are wrong grammar and wrong choice of words. **

***Note: In this FF. Kise is already in college, 2****nd**** year college. Just saying.***

**Chapter 2: Angel and Devil**

**Kise's POV**

It's been three months since then.

I always look at this beautiful girl who sits at the first car and she gives her seat to old women or somebody she thinks in need for the seat.

She's so beautiful with her hair down. Long, brunette, and a little wavy. Her eyes were hazel green. Her skin white as snow and very flawless. Her uniform curving her body. Her body is not what you call sexy but the meat is on the right places though.

She was the most beautiful ever. Among the girls that always flaunt their beauty with so much make up and seducing clothes. She still captures my heart.

But today, she's not there. At her usual seat and usual space.

Also yesterday. I wonder what happened to her.

Is she sick? Did something happen?

I wanna know. I want to visit her. But where to start?

According to the information that I gathered.

She's studying at St. Mary of Health University also called SMHU. An all girls' university full of smart girls and few beauties. A school that is so far away from my university and house.

Damn.

I remember, I used to date a girl from that university when I was a first year.

She was beautiful, but she was wicked. I really don't like girls like that. I even forgot her name already. Was is Shiharu or Hiraru? I forgot.

Well, anyway. Miss Stranger is not here today.

No inspiration and no motivation. I wonder what's her address.

Fuck. I'm becoming a stalker because of her. Sigh.

I should date other girls and forget about her.

Move on, Kise.

She might have a boyfriend and she's at his house today.

Jeez. I'm making myself depressed.

Stop thinking about her already.

_YOH! KISE! _I heard a woman calling my name. And it sounds very familiar.

_Hey Kise! You're such a snob!_ I'm guessing, it's my cousin. Lily.

I turn around. Why of all people it has to be Lily?

_Hi, my dear cousin, Lily. _I said coldly.

_Kise! You look different today. You look more handsome than yesterday! _This woman never changed. Always having a sweet talk whenever she needs something.

_Yesterday? You saw me yesterday? _I asked. She saw me yesterday?

_Yeah, I saw you yesterday here on the station. I didn't got the chance to greet you because I forgot something at school so I had to go back. _She explained. Now that I think about it, she was wearing the same uniform as Miss Stranger.

_You're studying at SMHU? _I asked. I got a little excited.

_Ah, yeah. Why? Don't tell me you're dating someone from my school?! _She said with her eyes obviously very curious.

_I used to date somebody from SMHU. But we broke up. _I explained.

_Oh. Who was that anyway? _Very curious.

_She's a senior I guessed. I forgot her name already. She was a blondie. _I totally forgotten about that girl.

_Hmmm, I know somebody who's blond, but we're not that close though. Well, anyway who cares. I have a favor , Kise. _The start of her hellish favor has come.

_What is it now, Lily? _I'm getting irritated.

_I want you to visit my university tomorrow. I lost in a bet with my classmate yesterday. She found out that you and I are related. So, she wants me to say this to you that she wants to see you tomorrow after school for her reward. Don't worry, all you have to do is stand outside the gate, then wait for me. I'll treat you to some fine restaurant. _She explained. So she lost in some bet? Hmm.. I should ask her for more.

_Let me think about it. How about you buy me this new cool shoes. Then I'll do it. _I bargained. I need new shoes for my practice this weekend.

_Hmmm… How much does it cost anyway? _She asked.

_Something that is much cheaper than your 2012 photobook collection of Osamu Mukai(*A hot Japanese actor. Google it!*) _I bargained and I guess she'll take the bait.

_Oooh. Okay okay deal. Tomorrow okay? Don't forget. I'll text you for more plans. I'm in a hurry. Goodbye! _She just run off and leaves me there. What a strange woman. I wished the girl she made a bet with is cute.

_The next day…_

Fuck. How long am I gonna stand here anyway?

Where is she? I don't even know what the target looks like. That damn woman.

_Oh look Mirai! It's Kise! Oh my God! _I woman was screaming my name. It must be her.

_Take a picture with him! Lily was right they are really related! _I'm right.

_Hi Kise-san! Can we take a picture with you? _I first look at her with a sexy gaze with matching killer smile.

_Of course! _

_Oh God! Thank you thank you! _She was overwhelmed. Oh Lily where are you?

_Hey! _Lily! The light is here!

_Lily! I never thought that he would really come! Thank you! _The girl said while shaking Lily's hand.

_No problem. You know our deal right? I'll try to convince him again if you want to have a date. Hahaha. But that's a joke okay? Don't take it heartedly. _What? What is she saying?

_Thank you! I'll do some of your project again if you want to! I have to go. Thank You again Lily-sama and Kise-san! _The girl bid farewell to the both of us. My cousin is waving like an idiot.

_Hey! I thought it was a bet?! _I'm so pissed off right now.

_I'm sorry , Kise-kun. I just really need help with my project right now. And Mirai-chan is the right person to get help from. _She explained.

_You still lied to me you know? I won't take any more favors from you from now on. _So angry!

_Don't be like that, Kise. This is the first time I lied to you okay? Besides you will gain something anyway. _You still lied you know!

_Whatever._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're so cute when you're angry. _She really loves teasing me.

_Oh Tomoe! You're going home now?_

I should meet with the team later and have some hot party and hot girls. I'm really pissed off right now. I want to bang somebody. Must text them.

_Hi, Lily. Well not yet. I was about to go to some restaurant. My mom wants me to buy some cakes there. But I don't know the way. It's Cherubim House. _

_Oh! I know that restaurant! _

_Can you accompany me?_

_Sure sure!_

I should get going now.

_Hey. _I said.

When I turn around. Miss Beautiful Stranger was there! And she's talking casually with Lily! Don't tell me they're closed friends?

_Oh, Kise. Can I just give you the shoes tomorrow? I'll just accompany her with some errands. I promise I will mail it to you tomorrow. _I was love struck all of a sudden.

_Uhmm, I'm not in a hurry anyway. It's okay even if you don't buy the shoes anymore. _Oh God, she's so beautiful!

_Whuaat?! What the hell are you saying. That's our deal. What happened to you? _Lily is confused now. I don't care. I have to be with Miss Stranger.

_Well, you can treat me to Cherubim Café, you're going there right? _I must stay with them as possible!

_Oh, oh-kay. If you say so. Let's go, Tomoe._

_Uhh, yeah. Let's go._

I'm the happiest man right now! I can smell her scent from here! The real cherub is already here with us. I'm so happy!

**Tomoe's POV**

I really don't know what's wrong with this guy.

He's been staring at me for quite a long now. I think I'm just being paranoid since I'm with a guy and he's a stranger. Why would a handsome guy would stare at me anyway.

Haha. I'm creating my own delusions. But he looks familiar to me. I think I've seen him somewhere before.

_Ah! Tomoe. This is Kise. My cousin in my mother's side. _Ooh. So they're cousins. I thought Lily was changing boyfriends again.

_Ah, Nice to meet you. _I offered my hand. He took it very quickly and he slowly caress my hands. What the…

_Nice to meet you as well, Miss Tomoe. _Awkward! I hate touching and eye contact!

_Stop it, Kise! You're making it awkward. _Lily shouted at him. Good, Lily. That was really awkward and creepy. Good thing he doesn't look like somebody who would just grab and do something to me. I'm so paranoid right now!

_I'm sorry, Lily. It's just my first time seeing such a beauty like her in my entire life! _What the hell is he saying? Is he seducing me with his words and those eyes and smile? You're in danger zone Tomoe! Don't get affected by his charms or you'll get pregnant!

_Stop teasing her! She's my best friend okay? No flirting! _Lily is angry now.

_ I'm sorry. I won't do it again. _He's pouting like a little kid. He's making cute faces.

_Stop doing that. What happened to you anyway? Let's talk later. _Lily is really pissed off right now. It's my first time seeing her like this. He's just making faces to tease her. So cute.

I giggled a little.

_Oh my order. Well, my order is already here. I guess I have to leave the two of you. _I'm sorry guys. I have to excuse myself.

_Already!? _They both said and they synchronized too.

_Uhm, yeah. It's grandma's birthday today. So I really have to go home early. _I explained.

_Eeh. Is that so?_

_ Yep._

_ Okay then. Bu-ut wait! Why did you stay so late yesterday and last week at school? _Lily asked. I forgot to tell her that I was the props designer.

_I was the assigned props designer for the play this weekend. So, I stayed at school for a little bit. _That job was really such a pain in the ass. The director was an asshole!

_Ahh. I thought run off somewhere every dismissal. _I guess Lily was worried.

_Ah! I'm sorry. I forgot to say farewell. I was always in a hurry. Sorry. _I said. I'm really sorry, Lily!

_It's okay. Me and Chizu are just worried. We thought you ran-off with someone already. Hahaha! Joke! _Lily really loves to tease.

_Hahaha, that's not a good joke you know. Well, I really have to go. Bye Lily. Bye Kise-kun. See you when I see you!_They said goodbye to me and waved. Kise really looked gentle at that time. I wonder why I feel secured when I'm with him.

I should distance myself with a guy like that. I felt a playboy aura when he was holding my hand.

Oh god, I had goosebumps.

What is this feeling?

My phobia, is getting worst and worst every day.

So, dangerous.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and Kise Ryota. But I own the OC (Tomoe Ikagawa*she's a girl okay? ^^*)**

**I'm sorry if there are wrong grammar and wrong choice of words. **

***Note: *Tomoe has phallophobia that's why she distances herself to men. Phallophobia is the fear of penis.***

**Chapter 3: First Try**

**Kise's POV**

_Okay, Kise. What the hell is with your attitude today, huh!? _Lily is really angry. I just can't control my feelings for Miss Stranger.

_I'm sorry, Lily. Your friend is just so irresistible! Are you two close to each other? Does she has a boyfriend? What's her full name? How old is she? _I asked. So curious!

_What the fuck, Kise? When did you like her? Well, we're close, and she's single. She doesn't like to have any romantic relationship with anyone right now. Her name is Tomoe Ikagawa and she's already 21. _Wow! So she's 21. She's older than me. But she looks like a high school girl.

_Thanks for the info. Well, I liked her ever since I saw her. Can you help me with her, Lily? _Oh god, I really need to know her more.

_Well, it's my first time seeing you like this. You look serious too. _I need to convince her!

_Oh come on, Lily! This time I'm the one who needs your favor. _*puppy eyes*

_I can help you. But the problem is with Tomoe. _The problem is her? WHAAT?

_Why is that? Is something wrong? _I will do anything !

_Tomoe, really doesn't want to be in a relationship with somebody right now. She's very serious with her studies. She's always busy. And she dumped a lot of boys that wanted to court her. They all gave up. _She explained.

_Then, I'll keep on courting her until she says YES! Help me give her gifts and help me communicate with her. _

_Hmm.. okay. But I already warned you that she's not into this kind of things. Don't get disappointed if she dumps you. _Even if she dumps me. I won't stop until I got her.

_Yes, Lily. I know what I'm doing. If I want something, I get it._

_ Okay. Just text me if you have a plan. I'm going home._

_ Okay. See you._

_ See yah!_

I have to buy flowers tomorrow.

**Tomoe's POV**

I have a bad feeling that this day would be very tiresome.

Especially with these bouquet of flowers lying around in front of my house.

It has my name on it.

It says, "_I love you". _It's handwritten.

Who the hell gave this?

_Tomoe! What is that? _My mom asked.

_ Roses. I think somebody wants to prank me. _

_Roses!? From whom?_

_ I don't know. There was no sender. But my name is written._

_ Oh dear! Wait a minute Tomoe. I'll give you some pepper spray. Perverts might attack you! _It's my first time seeing my mother so concerned. But she sound so sarcastic.

_Here, be careful on your way. And give me those flowers. We're gonna burn them!_

_ Mom! Stop! They look expensive. Why don't you use it as a decoration for the kitchen? Such a waste if you just gonna burn it._

_ Okay. But be careful. The last time somebody gave you some flowers attacked you. I'm just worried. Maybe I should accompany you. Perverts nowadays are increasing!_

_ Mom, no need. I have your pepper spray. I'll be safe. _I assured her that I will be safe. Besides, I'm distancing myself from men. I just have to go home early.

_Be careful, love! _I wave at her and said goodbye.

The flowers were pretty. But I just can't accept them.

Whoever gave that, I must avoid him.

_Tomoe! _Lily, shouting my name.

_ Good morning, Lily._ _What's up? _I asked.

_ Did you receive the flowers?_ _The one that have roses. _

Huh, don't tell me she gave those!?

_Uhm, yeah. Why? _

_ Those are from Kise. I think he likes you. _

Oh dear God. KISE?

_You mean your handsome cousin? _I asked.

_ Yup! Don't worry. He doesn't know your address. I'm the one who brought it to your house. He even insisted on coming but he has practice. So, he didn't had the opportunity to give it to you? _She explained.

_ Oh. Uhm, please tell him thank you and tell him to stop sending me those kinds of things._ _It's such an honor receiving them from him. But what is he up to anyway?_

_ Well.. He told me that he wants to court you. _Whaaat!?

_ Court me? Why? Why me? _Oh come on. Why me ?

_ Duh!_ _Because he likes you. He wants to be closer to you. And he wants to date you._

_ Lily. Did you say to him that I'm not into relationships right now?_

_ Yeah, I told him. But he was persevered. I think his serious. It's my first time seeing him like this. Why don't you date him? Hmm..?_

_ I'm sorry, Lily. Please tell him to stop this nonsense. I won't be saying yes._

_He told me he doesn't care._

_Then fine. I already devoted myself to studying. Don't blame if he didn't get what he wanted. _Uggh, stubborn. He thinks I will say YES to him. Duh! Impossible.

I hate conceited people. I don't care if he's my BFFs cousin.

I have my promise to my mother that I won't have any romantic relationships with anyone until I finish my duties as a daughter, and I'm a very busy person.

Also, I have to cure my phobia.

**Kise's POV**

_So what happened? _I asked Lily via cellphone.

_Tomoe said you should stop your nonsense. I told you it will not work out. _Lily said.

_I guess I have to change plans. _I'm thinking of going to her school everyday then give her gifts.

_What's your plan then? _She asked.

_I'm thinking of doing this by my own now. I should give the gifts with myself._

_ Oh, then that's a good idea. You should learn how to sing Kise._

_ Sing? Why?_

_ Serenading a girl is the sweetest thing. She might say yes to you anytime. Hahaha_

_ Serenade huh? I'll think about that. Well anyway. What time is her out?_

_ I guess maybe six? She said she has to go home early._

_ Okay. I'll be there waiting for her. Don't tell her that. It will be a surprise!_

_ Okay, okay. This is getting interesting. Good luck, lover boy! Haha_

_ Thanks!_

Okay. I must gather a lot of courage.

Serenade... Serenade huh?

I should attend some voice lessons.

**Tomoe's POV**

What's that? A lot of girls are standing in front of school. Is there a celebrity?

Oh crap I have to hurry. Where's my pepper spray?

Shit. I must have replaced it somewhere.

Fuck. Okay, Tomoe leave that pepper spray and head home. I still have a lot of painting to do. I should bring the canvass with me. But it's too big.

Oh well.

It's really hard carrying a big canvass in my back. I'll get scoliosis if I do this every day.

Huh, why are there still girls standing outside?

Oh fuck! It's Kise!

I must. I must retreat!

Go back inside the campus, Tomoe!

_Tomoe! _Crap.

_Oh hi, Kise-kun. Are you looking for Lily? She went home early today. _What the hell are you doing here?

_I know. I was waiting for you._

_ Huh!? _Oh oh! What should I do in this kind of situation. Should I hurry back to campus or shoved him off?

_I was waiting for you. Didn't you receive the flowers? I was the one bought them but I have practice this morning so I asked Lily to give it to you._

_ Uhm, yeah I received it. Thank you. But, uhmm… You should stop sending me gifts._

_ Why?_

_ Because it's… uhm… wasting money! Right! You should waste money!_

_ Well, I'm giving you gifts because I like you._

Oh dear god. That just made me twitterpated. But this is wrong!

_Kise-kun. Have you eaten lunch? You must be hungry that's why you're saying that. Hahahaha. _Fuck stop this nonsense. The stares of these girls are making me weak.

_No. I like you, Tomoe. And I like you to be my girlfriend. _

Oh shit! My feels! Why am I getting feels anyway? I think I'm also blushing. Must be because he's handsome. Stop it!

_Ahahaha, Kise-kun. Let's talk about this somewhere private. _Confessing in the middle of angry fangirls. Do you want to kill me huh!?

We went to some fast food to talk this over. This is making me hungry. I asked him that he should order then I'll find some seat. So, I can think of some plan to get away with this.

I wonder what he is planning. Did Lily gave him information about me? I hope not!

_Here are the orders. I'm sorry I wasn't able to treat you somewhere nicer._

_ Ah, no no. It's okay. We just need somewhere private. Hehe. _Dear God, all the girls in this shop is staring at me with scary eyes. I hope I'll be okay.

_So, are we dating now? _What date?! I haven't even said yes yet!

_ Uhm, Kise-kun. I didn't even say yes. And you should stop this Kise-kun_.

_Huh, oh sorry. You should think over about your reply. I'll be waiting._

_ Kise. My reply is NO. _

His face went to blank. I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to be cruel.

_Kise, I know you heard this from Lily. I'm not into relationships right now._

_I can wait._

_ What?_

_ I can wait, until you're ready._

_ Kise, I'm serious. It'll take years and years until I can finally let myself love someone._

_ Why is that?_

_ It is something I promised with my mother a long time ago. I have to keep that promise._

_ I see._

_ I'm really sorry. You can find someone else better than me._

_ No._

_ What? Did you say something?_

_ I'll still wait until you say yes to me. I won't give up._

_ Huh? _ Why are you so stubborn!? Of course any girl will say Yes to you!

If I just didn't had this promise with my mother I would be saying YES now.

But NO! I have to keep my cool. I can't let this guy ruin my promise to my mother.

The burden in having with a relationship is that your concentration will be divided into thousand parts. I don't want that.

_Kise-kun. Suit yourself. I have to go home now. Thanks for the flowers and the treat._

_I should accompany you. Let me carry that big thing on your back._

_Oh no, it's okay. I can do this._

_Do you want to get killed by the girls who kept on staring at you?_

Oh fuck. Yeah. Well, it's your fault dumbass that they're out to get me. But… I guess he won't do anything stupid while I'm with him. If only I have my pepper spray with me.

_Uhh, okay. I still want my life._

_Good. Then hand over the canvass._

_Uhh, here._

Walking home with a man who I just dumped is very awkward.

Why do I feel so cruel right now? This all your fault, Kise!

_Hey._

_ What? You scared me._

_ Am I not that good enough?_

_ Kise-kun. Don't you think you're in such a hurry? You're making me angry. _

God! A girl just can't say yes to somebody's confession.

Especially if she doesn't know that person very well.

Just because you have a handsome face you think you can get anybody? This so pissing me off!

_Uh, I'm sorry. It's not that I'm in a hurry. Usually girls will say yes to me._

_ I'm sorry but I'm different from them._

_ I know. That's why I like you._

I stared at him with a poker face. All I can think of is that his so conceited I want to punch his face.

_You can stop here now. You can go home._

_ Uh why? Is this your house?_

_ Yeah. I'm telling you, you should go home now. If my mother sees you. You will be in big trouble._

_ Uhm, okay. See you tomorrow, love._

That just gave me some goosebumps.

It's my first time getting this kind of reaction from someone's confession. I don't know if I'm hoity-toity or just scared.

I hate this feeling.

Just ignore him. I shouldn't entertain him. He might have hopes from me.

I don't want that.

Tomorrow? I don't want to go to school tomorrow and I don't want to see him.

Especially my name will be all over the school tomorrow.

Grrr! Kise! Messing up with my quiet life!

_**End of Chapter 3**_


	5. Chapter 4: Serenade

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and Kise Ryota. But I own the OC (Tomoe Ikagawa*she's a girl okay? ^^*)**

**I'm sorry if there are wrong grammar and wrong choice of words. **

***Note: *Tomoe has phallophobia that's why she distances herself to men. Phallophobia is the fear of penis.***

**Chapter 4 : Serenade**

**Tomoe's POV**

Kise's outside my house again.

Ever since the day he walked me home. He keeps on coming here every morning and walks me to school. When will he stop?

My mom was first annoyed by Kise. Always sending flowers and gifts for me.

She said what will she do to all of the flowers he bought every day. She was really annoyed by this. But when she had a heart to heart talk with Kise when he walked me home a week ago. She was mesmerized by Kise's "kindness and perseverance". I was guessing she was hypnotized by him.

Ever since that day she really liked Kise for me. She said that I should say Yes to him.

I told her that keep off on my love life. This is my life so scram!

I hate this. Even my grandmother and big sister were rooting for him. They say he's so hot they want to keep him inside.

That was really disturbing for me.

So, he's here again. This is the second week of hell.

_Tomoe! Kise-kun is here! ~ _My mom is just so so… dunno what to say.

_Coming! _I hate my life.

_Tomoe! You shouldn't let Kise wait for you. You should just say YES already~ _She whispers.

_Mom, When will you stop saying things huh? Didn't you said that study first before love?_

_ Hoho~ Tomoe dear. I said that because the previous suitor is not good. But this time why don't you give that handsome boy some chance? _She said.

_Oh mom, look at the time. I should hurry. Hehe~ _I have to escape from her convincing words. I'm really weak when it comes to mom's words.

_Okay. Take care!~ Oh Kise-kun also, take care! _Mom will you stop it!

_Oh will be going now! Thank You Auntie~ _ Kise said. When was he allowed to call my mother "auntie"?! This guy…

_Hey, when will you stop going to my house? And will you stop sending me flowers and gifts. I don't know what to do with them. _I complained.

_I will only stop if the night turns to day. When it snows in summer. If fictional characters become real. If time stops, and… _I stopped him.

_ Okay okay. Just promise me that you will never do something stupid when you're at my school okay? I've been receiving murderous stares from my classmates you know._

_ Name them. _I pulls out a mini notebook and pen.

_Ugh.. Just forget about it. Don't stand near me. People might get it wrong._

_ Anything for you, my love. _

_ Stop saying that._

_ I won't._

_ Uggh!_

Recently he's not coming to my house anymore.

But he keeps on sending gifts! It's been three weeks already. He still keeps on sending gifts to our mail box. What the hell!?

He also send me messages to me every day about how much he loves me and he will never give up.

He said that he was busy with basketball practice, studies and photoshoot recently that's why he can't visit my house. The couch was terrifying. He has a game this weekend. He said I should watch his game. He said I might fall in love with him if I go. No way!

I never replied to any of his messages though. Except today. I replied to him "Good luck on your game." I want to say this to him so I won't be labeled as ice queen or whatever.

Maybe I should be a little nicer to him?

Hmm….

Nah! If I did that he would think something malicious about it. I don't want that.

Well anyway good luck to his game.

**Kise's POV**

Uwaaaaaah!

Tomoe replied to my message! She said "Good luck on your game"!

I'm soooooooo happy! ~

So many feels right now! Ahh! Tomoe my love! I'll make sure we will win this game!

This is for you my love!

I replied "Thanks! ^o^ We will do our best! This game is for you Tomoe-love! I will bring home the bacon! ^^".

_Guys! Let's do our best for this game! We can't afford to lose! _I said to my teammates.

_What's with you? Last time I saw you, you looked like someone who needs a casket. _Aominecchi said.

_That was last time! But today and tomorrow's game I'm all fired up! _I said with excitement.

_Kise, you look so happy today. _Kurokocchi said.

_Hehe, of course! My only love has replied to my message! _I said while holding my phone up.

_Love? Can I see her face? It's rare for Kise to fall over heels with someone. She must be a beauty!? _Aominecchi said. Like I'm going to let him see her!

_I'm sorry, Aominecchi! I can't let you see her. She's the most beautiful, I don't want anybody see such beauty like her._

_ Oh really? Then I should take your phone by force._

_ Over my dead body._

_ Are you challenging me? Suit yourself, em going to snatch that lady from yah!_

Aominecchi keeps on messing up with me. That guy. Good thing couch was there and he immediately scold us.

My body is so fired up! I have a lot of energy to do some photoshoots today.

I wonder what Tomoe-love is doing.

She hasn't replied to any of my text.

I should ask her If she already ate dinner.

"Did you eat dinner already?" I wonder if she will reply.

"Yes, I already ate. How about you?" Woah! She replied. Is she concerned about me?

"Uhm, not yet. I'm still at work." I replied.

"Oh I see. You should eat after your shoot. It's cold outside, you'll get hungry faster." She replied. That was quick! Wuahaha! My feels!

"Thank you for your concern. ^^ I'll eat as soon as possible!" I replied. It was unusual that Tomoe replied to me. She was quick on replying too. I wonder if her heart already move for me.

It's been 1 hour already and she hasn't replied. I already ate dinner for two persons and I'm already at the talent center. I wonder what happened to Tomoe?

Maybe she fell asleep while waiting for my reply?

I hope that really happened!

I still have my guitar class.

Ah!~ Just wait Tomoe! I'll make sure you will say YES to me soon!

Today is our National's Basketball Game.

Fortunately we won.

Couch was happy for our first game for college. He let us ordered what we want on his favorite restaurant.

A lot of girls in the restaurant took pictures of me and wants me to sign an autograph for them. There are a lot of beautiful reporters that interviewed me. They even slip their phone numbers on my pocket and gave their calling cards. They were all beautiful, some were more beautiful than Tomoe.

It made me think why the hell Tomoe keeps on rejecting me. What does she want from a man anyway? (Never listens to Tomoe's excuse about the NO Boyfriend thing)

I guess that's why I love her so much. She so mysterious and she's the first person to reject me many times.

The team wants to hangout some more. They want to go to a karaoke bar. They even invited some girls.

Well, I'm not in the mood for this kind of thing. I still have important things to do.

I have to practice my guitar skills. I must master this before that day!

**Tomoe's POV**

Earlier…

I caught my sister intruding on my personal things. Especially on my cellphone.

I caught her replying to Kise's text.

This bitch. What the hell did she replied!?

_Hey! What the hell are you doing on my phone!? _I yelled at her.

_Hohoho~ I'm replying to Kise's messages. He's so sweet isn't he? You should reply t his messages you know. Poor him~ _Ugggh! My evil sister is intruding on my personal space now! That is not good!

_If you care a lot for him then do it yourself! Don't be so pushy like mom. _I complained.

_ I'm sorry, babylove. You should be nicer to Kise. It's rare to have that kind of man these days. You'll regret it later you know. _She said. I don't care if I regret it later. I will repent all the things I didn't think of seriously later.

_Suit yourself. Here catch. Just saying it again. What will you do if he stops courting you?_

_ Of course I won't do anything. _I said.

_Tsk tsk tsk. Gurl, I already warned you. Don't cry if he won't comeback._

_ I won't cry. _Who the hell is gonna cry anyway!? It will be much better he stops now.

He should really stop now while I'm still not captivated by him.

_Gurl, you're not so honest with your feelings! Well anyway. It's your life not mine. Good luck with your decision. _On how she says it, it's like she's threatening my life. Dear God, I hope all the things she said won't come true.

_Yeah yeah! Just leave, please? _I won't regret this. If I regret it. Then regret it and move on.

It's Monday. Valentine's day.

No wonder I'm seeing a lot of roses and chocolates on my way here.

I only have my afternoon class with Mr. Hasegawa. The terror professor on my perspective class.

That is the only class I'm really serious. Since I'm not very good in perspectives view of drawing places. He was really a good teacher and he gives a lot of surprises for his students every Monday. I wonder what kind of surprise he has on his pocket today. Valentine surprise? He might do some dance number or serenade us. That would be funny.

While we're on the middle of class. Somebody knocks on our class door.

I hear a lot of students talking outside. I wonder what's happening.

Mr. Hasegawa went outside.

It took him a lot of time before he came back.

_Okay guys. I think we should stop here for today. I want to offer our remaining time for this young man. _What!? It's just only been an hour! We still have two hours left! I want to study perspectives goddamnit! Who the hell is this young man!? Is this his surprise?

A guy wearing a hipster hat like a bolero hat but more fashionable came in. He was wearing shades and he has blonde hair. He was wearing black v-neck inside and a red and blue checkered polo shirt. He was wearing black skinny jeans and small boots. He looks like a guy from a magazine. He also has a guitar with him.

And it hit me. The guy was Kise. It was Kise…. Kise…

What the hell is he doing in here!? What kind of suspense is he going to do!?

_I would like to take this opportunity to perform a valentine serenade for someone special. Tomoe, I hope you listen carefully. This song has all of my feelings for you._ He starts to strum his guitar.

What is he gonna do!? Then he starts singing! Fuuuuuudge! This is so embarrassing.

The murderous stares of the girls change. It became gentle when he starts singing.

(listen to this version please - watch?v=tMd6_EMpbk0)

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Two by two we need no words at all_

_Slowly now as we begin to move_

_With every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_But If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you_

He walks towards me and handed a bouquet of white roses.

_ I love you, Tomoe! I hope the song reaches your heart. These roses represent the purity and sincerity of my love for you. _He gently smiles at me. The killer smile! This fool!

I stand up and pulled him out of the classroom.

_Mr. Hasegawa thank you for giving me this opportunity! _He was thanking Mr. Hasegawa while I pulled him out, running.

I never thought I will be super surprised by Mr. Hasegawa's gimmick today. That was sweet but embarrassing at the same time.

_Okay, Kise we need to talk. Seriously._

**END of Chapter 4**

***Guys thank you for reading Sunny and Rainy! I'm busy lately for my thesis that's why updates for Sunny and Rainy will be slower.***

***Note: The Generation of Miracles' members are on college edition. Hehe ^^. Also Tomoe is an art student, just a tip.)***


	6. Chapter 5: Offering

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong choice of words, and wrong use of punctuations.**

**Note: Tomoe's grandma is on Hokkaido (taking a vacation). This chapter doesn't have Kise's POV, sorry I just don't know what to write on his POV. Hehe.**

**Chapter 5: Offering**

**Tomoe's POV**

I can't explain my feelings for Kise right now.

I don't know if I'm between happy and angry!

Even though he knows I'm pissed off. He still gives that fucking smiling face.

I want to hate him but why can't I?!

_Kise-kun…._

_ Yes~ _

_ Do you want me to kill you!? _Inside my head.

_ It was sweet of you to make an effort on something amazing like that, but - _He interrupted my speech.

He hugs me suddenly.

What!? What the hell is he doing?! And why can't I move a muscle?!

The feeling of being hugged by him is… great.

But wait! I shouldn't think this kind of things right now.

I should shrug him off!

_Kise-kun, that's enough. No hugging, please? _I stopped and push him away, but gently.

_Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't control myself. I really wanna hug you while I was singing back there. Hehe~ I love you ._

_ Ehehem… Uhmm… Hmmm… About what I'm saying a while ago… You should think before you do something like this. It's causing a big uproar to my university and it's embarrassing! _I complained.

_I'm sorry, love. I'm doing this so you can see and feel that I'm very sincere on becoming your lover. Are you angry? _He looks concern.

_I'm not angry, I'm quite pissed and embarrassed. But I'm a little bit happy for you doing such a sweet thing. _

_Ahh! Really!? ~ _His eyes were shining!

_Hey! Don't get this wrong! I'm just praising you. Don't think anything malicious! _Oh god.

_No, no I'm not thinking anything. I'm just happy you praised me. Thank you. I thought you'll get super angry. _

_ Maybe I'll really get super duper angry if you do such things again. Well anyway, it already happened. I'll just have to face death openly. _I said. For sure there will be death threats for me tomorrow morning.

_I promise! Oh you forgot your bag inside your classroom. Should I get it? _He asked.

_Uh, no it's okay. I don't want to add more debts to you. I said._

_Tomoe! Kise! _Lily was shouting while running towards us with my bag.

_Hey you bought my bag. Thanks. _I said to Lily.

_No prob! I saw what Kise did a while ago. Ohmygosh! That was so sweet and awesome at the same time! Oh Kise you lady killer! _Lily said to Kise.

_Ah, it was no big deal. I was doing it for Tomoe. _He said.

While they're on their chit chats. I quietly escaped. Since I got my bag. I have to head home before fangirls kill me.

I just can't believe this is happening.

Serenade + White Rose + Handsome suitor + Super Lovey Dovey Words = You're so gonna say YES to that guy, Tomoe! I said to myself.

I can't believe it would take him to that kind of level of courtship!

When I got to my house.

_Tomoe! What is this!? Kise was serenading you?! Ohmygod! _They said and giggled.

How the hell did they know that!?

_Ho-how did you know that!?_

_ It's all over the internet, dummy! He looks so handsome while singing! He has a divine voice ohmygod! _My mom said. Super fan much? And it's on the internet! What fuckery!?

_Whuuuaaat!? Lemmesee! _Shit shit shit! I rushed over mom's laptop.

It was really on the internet. Oh—my—God. Good thing my face wasn't seen! Thank you GOD! But maybe in some videos my face is seen!?

_It's even on twitter, tumblr and facebook, also on youtube. He'll be an internet sensation anytime! He'll gain a lot of loving fans while you gain a lot of haters. _My big sister said.

I'm so doomed I want to die now.

_Shit. Maybe I should get some plastic surgery so no one will know me. _I said, I'm creating my own sick joke.

_Hahaha, you dummy! Well, if we weren't family I might be super envious by you right now and hate you forever. _My mom said while saying with a smiling face. What a weird mother.

_Hahahaha! She's right she's right! A lot of girls will be stalking you right now and planning bad things to do to you! Ahahahah! Ohmygod I can't stop laughing. _My big sis said.

I was dumbstruck by the fact that may really happen.

I don't know if I should laugh by that joke (or was it a joke anyway?) or I should get scared. Maybe I should lock myself on my room forever and never come out.

That would be a good idea.

But NO! I must live! I must continue my life.

I can survive the world of hateful fangirls!

_Hey what happened to you? Tomoe? _My mom and sis found me just staring the fruits on the table.

_Uhmm, I just… think a lot of awful things that might happen to me tomorrow. _I said.

_Uh no dear. Don't take our jokes seriously. You'll be fine. Let them envy you! Haters gonna hate! Them bitches should find a guy like Kise by themselves!_ My mom was giving me encourage to live.

_Yes, mom's right. We're here for you. If something bad happen just tell us. _Even though my sister is such a douche sometimes, and very perverted, she is very kind though.

_Thank you. _I said.

That night. I can't sleep properly.

Maybe a lot of girls we're killing me on their dreams.

I must have died a million times then.

Ever since the serenade, Kise's always at my house. Even on weekends!

Isn't he from the basketball team? Also, as I know, he's the top student on his last term.

He has a lot of time to do some flirting, huh?

And also, isn't he taking a pilot course? Shouldn't he be driving planes?

This guy…. He became so famous with his serenade. Whenever he walks me home a lot of fangirls, modeling and talent agencies were talking and inviting him. I take those opportunities to escape from him.

_Hey, shouldn't you be studying for final exams? _I asked him.

Ever since then. I got to talk to him naturally. We also gotten closer. Since he's always at my house because mother always lets him inside.

Even though we've gotten closer. I never think of him romantically.

_Ah yeah, but my finals exam would be next next week. So I still have a lot of time before finals. _He said.

Ooh. So he still has a lot of time to piss me off.

_You, when is your final exam? _He asked.

_Well, my final exam is next week. And I don't want to talk about it. _I said. Thinking of my finals exam is such a pain. It's making me sick too.

_Why? _He asked.

_Because her final exam is about painting a human anatomy of naked men! Hahaha! _My sister said.

_Hey! _I complained.

_So? It's not that a big deal right? _He asked.

_You see, Kise-kun. Tomoe has phallophobia. _My sister blurted out.

_Sis…. _

_ Phallophobia?! You mean!? *gasp* _He said with a shocked face.

_The way you reacted it's like I have a very serious disease! _I said.

_Hahahah! You're reaction was so cute, Kise-kun! _My sister was laughing so hard.

_Is that really true, Tomoe-love? _He asked with full concern. I can see it on his eyebrows.

_Yeah…. _I said.

_Is that why you still don't say yes to me? _He asked. This guy is full of himself!

_Of course not, stupid! Have you been listening to me? _I asked him. This guy never listens to what I say.

_I should cure you! _He said.

_Whuat!? How will you do that? _I asked.

_Why won't you paint me instead? I'm offering my body to you. _What nonsense is he saying!?

_Oh boy! _My sister reacted.

_Hey, hey ,hey! I don't need your "offering", okay. _I can't believe he said that!

_Did you know, Kise? Tomoe failed her first quiz in drawing body anatomy this term. Because she can't even stare at a man's body even if it's not from real human. Hahaha! Sorry sis._ My sister is really enjoying this.

_Oh really!? We should really cure you, my love. Maybe I should take off my clothes now._ I don't know if it was a joke or what the hell. But he really starts to take his clothes off.

_Hey! Stop that! Put it on again, you moron. Stop doing unnecessary things! _I yelled at him.

_Tomoe, this is for your grades! _I care about my grades, but I also care about my heart you fucker!

_Hahahahahaha! Oh my god I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe! Hahahahaha_ My sister is really enjoying this.

Kise won's stop on his nonsense! He keeps on offering his body. What the hell!?

It's been three days already. And Kise won't stop. Arrrgh! And my finals will be on Monday.

I still have four days to prepare on my Anatomy class. I can't even look on naked male statues. So, how the hell can I look at a real human body !?

Crap. I this so stressful.

And here Kise keeps on offering his "offer".

Maybe I should take his offer? But that would be weird.

It feels so awkward painting a guy you keep on rejecting for almost four months already.

I should think this over.

Right now. Were on the living room.

He's talking to my mother. He keeps on convincing mom to convince me to paint him.

My mom already said yes. And now he's bothering me again.

I was watching T.V, I didn't notice mom wasn't around.

It seems she's cooking something in the kitchen.

So me and Kise are the only ones on the living room.

I ignored him so he would stop.

But suddenly, I don't know what he is plotting.

He was taking of his belt and pants!

_Hey! _I shouted at him.

_What do you think you are doing, huh!? Put that back! _I yelled at him!

_No. I won't stop until you say yes to my offer! _This guy really is stubborn!

_You! What if mom sees you like that!? Don't you have shame? _I complained.

I can already see his underwear! Sheeeeeeet!

_Okay okay stop! I'm saying YES to your "offer:.. _I can't believe I accepted that.

_Really!? Yosh! Hahah! I'll make sure you won't regret this! _He said with anticipation.

I think I'm regretting it already. Damn.

_Let's start tomorrow! ~ _Wow, he looks so happy.

_Why are you the one deciding!? _I complained.

_Because your finals is soon! We have to hurry! You need to be immune! _He said.

I can't believe this. I just nod at him.

Tomoe, you can do this. It's time to fight this fear!

But damn, with Kise?

I think I'm gonna pass out right at the beginning.

Damn you KISE!

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6: Paint

**Sorry for the long break. I'm just too lazy to write. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. But I own the OC (Tomoe). Thank you for reading! **

**Warning: Strong language **

**Chapter 6 : Paint**

**Tomoe's POV**

Oh darn it! I can't believe I accepted Kise's offer! Painting naked men are out the question!

I want to retreat and just lock myself in my room forever! But I can't do that. Kise might do something stupid again. I guess he'll do something flashy like the serenade thing if I retreat now. I don't want that. Oh please, Kise , I wish you'll never come.

_TOMOEEEE! ~ _Fuck he's here. Is it the sun or he looks like he's shining like some god? He looks so flawless!

_Tomoe-love! I'm sorry I'm late. The coach was angry at me for being absent for many times. He kept on nagging and nagging. I was so scared! Huhuhuhu. Our practice game today was also extended. Did you wait long? _He asked. I wish the coach just nagged at him forever.

_Nah, it's okay. I wished it took you longer to come here. So I can think seriously about the plan you have today. I was thinking of retreating and locking myself at home and never see you again. _I said truthfully with a poker face.

_So mean! If you do that I might do something more surprising you know, just to make you come out of your house. Maybe I'll serenade you via satellite! Hahaha! _Kise said.

_Hahaha! No way you're gonna do that! If you do that, I will never go outside and see the sun again! _I said to him.

_Hmmm… then I'll ask mama to let me live at your house for forever! _He said. Mama?

_Mama? You're not allowed to call my mother 'MAMA'. It is something for married couples only. As if I'll allow her to let you live there. _I realized we always tease and argue with each other lately.

_I can call her 'MAMA' since you will be my future wife. Your mother decides everything on your household, so she has the power to let me live in your house. She has greater powers than you. _He said. He sure talks a lot.

_Whatever. Do whatever you want just don't bother me. _I turn around and started to walk so we can leave the place. I don't really like how people stare at us especially when we're arguing at public places. But he suddenly grab my shoulders and said.

_Wait, you have fallen eyelashes on your face. _Eyelash? Am I getting hair cancer on my eyelids?!

_Where? _I asked while patting my face.

_Let me take them off, they're close to your bottom lashes. Close your eyes. _I close my eyes I can feel his hands touching the part of my eye bags. While he was doing that I said _Give them to me if you already gotten them off. I'll make a wish. _It's an old folk saying that when an eyelash falls off, you can make a wish. Even though it's absurd, I always do that when I was a kid. Sometime they become true, sometimes not. It depends, I already forgotten.

_There! Finish! Let's go. _He looks excited.

While we we're walking to the studio. We talked a lot about sports. I never knew Kise was a sports maniac. He tried various sports during his junior and high school days. He tried tennis, badminton, soccer, running 100 meters, chess, golf, and archery. He sure has a lot of time to practice them though. He asked me if I like sports. I told him I don't like them since I have asthma. I was always excused in every PE subject in my whole educational career. He said I was such an unsporty (is that a word? haha nevermind) woman yet my figure was something girls who work out and do a lot of sports wanted to achieve. This motherfucker sure has the tongue of a playboy. I told him so stop saying nonsense and stop flirting with me. That guy sure is bothersome. I wonder how I survived my everyday life arguing with this guy.

We arrived at the studio. There were a lot of beautiful female models. I guess most of the photoshoots are held in this place. I realized most of them are looking at Kise who is working on some paper he has to fill up. He's the one who organize this shit so he has to do the papers and he's the one paying.

While sitting on the sofa behind Kise. I observed the people on the studio. The girl at the counter seemed to be infatuated with Kise. On how she looks at him, it's like seeing in love girls from a shoujo manga. There were a lot of female models who approached and talked to Kise. This motherfucker sure is popular. I wonder how many girlfriends he had already. Come to think of it, Kise is good looking, sports maniac, rich, well unbelievably kind, and somewhat conceited bastard. I wonder what's wrong with me for not having the heart thumping feelings for him. Good thing I don't feel that way, if I were I might be pregnant by now.

It's funny how he just smiles at them like that. Lily once told me that Kise used to be a playboy; he flirts with every girl who approaches him. He's like a walking chic magnet. But now, he looks so pure like he's not interested at all. This guy really is something. I shouldn't let my guard down when I'm with him. He might turn to something like a wild pokemon. Like "Oh no a wild Kise appears!", something like that.

Looks like he's already finish. He walks towards me, on how he walks; it's like a model cat walk of male models. Sorry Kise, I won't fall for that. I can hear the girls' "kyah" while he walks. I want to pretend I don't know him but I guess that's too late since we arrived together.

_You finish?_ I asked.

_Yeah, I didn't know there were a lot of papers to fill! Well anyway, let's go?_ He asked.

_Leggo. Are you sure the ones you filled are not marriage papers? Hahaha, just joking._ I tease him.

_Of course not! I read them one by one you know!_

_ I'm just joking, you silly!_

In the room Kise reserved, the room doesn't have windows. The only window was the glass window at the door. Kise said he'll be covering that with paper later. He doesn't want anybody peeping on us. Since, he'll be all nude! I can't seem to control the goose bumps on my back whenever I think of Kise going naked in front of me.

While assembling the canvas to be used and the painting palette and other art materials. I can feel Kise's stare all over my body. He just stands there near the door and just stares at me like I'm some kind of food that shouldn't be eaten. I really don't like that feeling so to break the silence and the staring I asked him to hand me the bag that contains other art materials since he's the one carrying them a while ago.

He walk towards me and handed me the bag. When he handed me the bag, he won't release his hand.

_What are you doing? Why won't you release it? _I asked.

He just stared at me; I can't understand the emotions on his eyes. I, I don't know how to explain it.

_Huuuuy! _I shout at him.

He grabs my hand, the hand I'm using to carry the bag, and put the bag away from us. I just continue to hold my hand and my other hand. Now this is getting weird.

_Uhm, Kise. What are you plotting? _I can feel it; he's plotting something weird again! I might get surprised by his gimmick again and get a heart attack.

Then he release my hands, I feel safe now. But suddenly he starts to take off his black shirt! What in the hell are you doing you fucker! I was so shocked by this I can't move myself.

But I manage to shout at him, _OI KISE RYOUTA! Why did you take off your clothes so suddenly!? _I was so shocked I can't control the volume of my voice.

He threw away his shirt then walks closer to me. I pose my hands into cross, like stopping vampires on sucking my blood. While I'm running away from his closeness, he manage to trap me in the corner. He raises his hands against wall that really trapped me and can't escape anymore. I can feel the heat from his chest and he smells like, baby cologne? Like baby Johnson's cologne, whatever I shouldn't be thinking such things right now.

_Kise-kun, what's happening to you? _I try to sweet talk him; maybe he just got possessed by something inside the room.

_Tomoe-love, I think you should know the basic names for human body parts. _What? Did I just misheard it? Human body parts? What am I a grade school student!?

_Kise-kun, I think I already know the basics. _I excused.

_Of course you know that, but you should know the basic body parts of my b-o-d-y. _This man sure hit on some weeds before he went inside the room. He's not usually like this.

_Uhm, excuse me? I think I misheard something? Why would I want to know that?_ I asked. For heaven sake Kise! Why would I wanna know that!? Do you have some body part that not existing on other men's body!?

_Sorry I use the wrong term, I think I should use, familiarized. You should be familiar with my body. _He keeps on talking seductively and he gives off a lot of breath that smells so fresh, it tickles my forehead.

_Uhm, Kise. That's not what we talked about. It's just painting. PAINTING! _I said. This guy is not following our contract! Suddenly I can hear him chuckling by himself.

Then he let out a real loud laugh I never heard from him before.

_Hahahaha! I'm sorry Tomoe. I'm just teasing you! Hahaha_. This motherfucker! Arrrhg! This is making me angry!

_You bastard! I thought you'll do something stupid again. You know how nervous I am when you did that! You! Arrgghhh! I thought I'm gonna die from heart attack! _I beaten him with some sketch papers lying around. I beaten him so hard I want to kick him too.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hahaha, this is so funny. _He continues to make fun of me.

_Shut up Kise! You're pissing me off big time today. _I told him. I'm angry!

_I'm sorry, love._ Suddenly he hugs me. Every time he hugs me, I cool down a little.

_That's enough. _I push him away. But he grabs my hands.

_What the – _

He put my hand on his face and pointed out the parts of the face.

_This is my face, love. My eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. Remember this face, love._

I stared at like a fool. Then he starts to move on his neck and shoulders. He pointed out the names of the muscles on his shoulders. My hands start to itch.

Then his hands start to run over on his chest. His chest, they firm… and hard?

_This is my chest, love. Where my heart is and the heart that belongs to you._

This is so overrated! Stop this nonsense Kise! It's not sweet anymore!

_You're so cheesy. Will you stop it now? _I asked.

_You still haven't even touched my abs and the second level! _

_Duh! I don't want to touch your second level! I'm not desperate to cure my phobia okay?_

_Hahaha, I'm just joking. Of course I won't do that. That would be something perverted._

_Good thing you know! Now release my hand, Kise._

_Not yet. Here is my abs._

_Psssh! Every day I touch these things! Every morning!_

_Whuaat?!_

_Bread! They're like bread you see! I always touch and eat bread every morning. Haha. _Fuck. I need to turn down the level of the seriousness of Kise. I need more jokes.

_So, you want to taste and eat them as well?_

_Ohohoh, what's with that very erotic question Kise? Of course I don't want to do that. I want real bread._

_We can flavor it into bread._

_Haha funny Kise. Stop now. I still have to paint you!_

_Hahahaha! Okay okay. _

Whew! It's a good thing he stops now. My goodness gracious! My hands are tingling. It's having weird sensations! Damn that Kise. That made me sweat so much! That fucker.

Now I just have to paint him then go home and sleep. I can do this. I don't want to do weird things anymore! Just imagine Kise to be a naked lifeless mannequin in a department store at a mall. Then viola! Your painting is finish!

_Okay Kise, you ready? _I asked.

_Yep._

WOOOOOAH!

I think I'm not ready to see that. What the fuck was that!? That was enormous? But, his manliness and glory has a very impressive size. My mind is not ready.

_Ki-KISE! Put some towel first! _Goodness!

_Why? I thought you're ready?_

_That surprised me you idiot! You didn't even give me a go signal about your nakedness! _

_Sorry. But you should stare at it right now. It will make you immune._

_Immune my ass! Put some towel fiiiiirst!_

_Okay okay okay!_

_Did you put it on now?_

_Yes yes. You can look now._

Whew! I thought he's still full naked.

_YOU! You didn't even said that you're naked already! What if I had a heart attack because of you?_

_I'm sorry, love. I won't do it again._

_Sigggggggh~ You !_

_What?_

_Whatever. I'm gonna start to draw the upper portions first. Don't dare to take that off!_

_Okie._

I started to sketch him, then paint his upper portions first. Well, I'm immune to men's upper body. I'm just scared with those hanging things. They're like monsters for me. So scary.

_Kise, come here. Is this alright? _I asked him.

I can see his reaction on his facial expression. I guess I got a good score?

_This is beautiful, love. It will be more beautiful if you finish this._

_Fine! I'll finish this today._

I'm getting nervous. I hope I won't pass out or something. My worst nightmare is just there! Covered with white towel! I'm getting weaker. Inhale, exhale. I can do this.

_Okay, Kise. I'm ready. _I can do this.

Kise starts to take off his towel now. He poses like a natural model. He looks like a Greek art stone statue! Well anyway. At least I'm a little immune now. I have to finish this.

After two hours, I finished painting the whole body. I still have to paint the background. But I can do it anytime anyway. I guess staring at Kise's naked body and his manliness for a long time made me immune. Thank you, Kise!

_Kise, thank you for helping me today. The painting turned out good and I guess I cured a little bit of my phobia. Not fully but somehow I mange to decrease my nightmares about it. Thank you very much._

_Nah, I'll do anything for you. _

_Thank you, thank you, thank you. _I bowed at him so many times. This is the first time I'm so eternally grateful to someone.

_It's okay now, love. We can still have other meetings if you want. I can be your personal model._

_Nah, it's okay. Today is enough. I'm so grateful to have someone like you with me today. Helping me when I'm in need. You're such a special __friend__ to me._

_Friend? _

_Uhm, Kise. Since you're so kind to me. I think, I should make you my…_

_Your?_

_My…_

_Boy…_

_Boy?..._

_Boy Bestfriend._

_Ha?_

**End of Chapter 6 - Paint**

**Next chapter : Chapter 7 – Friendzone**

**Thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 7: Friendzone

**Sorry guys for the late update. Sorry for typos, wrong grammar, wrong usage of words. Thank you for reading! ^o^**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke but I own the OC (Tomoe Ikagawa).**

**Chapter 7: Friendzone**

**Kise's POV**

In my entire life, it's my first time to be friend zoned by a girl I like. Oh my God. I think that's a record. I didn't plan that, becoming a best friend. I wonder why the hell she thinks like that towards me.

Flashback

_Boy… best friend? _I asked.

_Yes! Boy best friend. Since Lily is my girl best friend. _She said. Boy 'best' friend? What the hell!? The 'best' shouldn't be included! I should be just 'boyfriend'. This is frustrating.

_Uhm, I get it. But why? Why do you consider me as your best friend? _I asked her. Why in the world !?

_Because you're better to be a best friend than a lover, Kise. I don't have plans on having romantic relationships with you. _Ouch that hurts. Is she an ice queen or no-feelings-at-all-girl. So, all of my efforts are wasted, just like that? I never thought that my plan today would trigger this result. I'm so depressed right now I want to cry.

_It's alright, Kise. Being best friends is fun. You should consider knowing me more before you think on marrying me or having a relationship with me. We still don't know each other that much, Kise-kun. We might regret it later. _She explained. Well, she has a good explanation… but, this hurts. I wasn't hurt this much before. But the "best friend" zone usually the most hated part of suitors. It's like a zone where you can't escape anymore. Where you wait, and wait, and wait until you realize you're an idiot to fall in love with the person who's not in love with you.

_Sniff sniff_. _I'm so hurt, Tomoe-love. Will your feelings never change? _I ask her.

_I don't know, Kise-kun. I can never tell. _She said. She's not sure if her feelings will change, is that a good thing? Sigh. Oh well.

_Oh well. I guess you turn me down big time this time. If that's what you want, Tomoe-love. _I said to her.

_Kise-kun…._

End of flash back.

Thinking about that makes me weak. It's been three days since I last talked to Tomoe. I'm thinking of quitting courting her. So, Lily was right. Anybody who tries to win her heart surrenders. It's such a waste, that beauty, her kindness, everything about her.

Well, I'm not the type who will wait forever. Best friends huh?

_YOH Kise, the ball! _Oh fuck I forgot, I'm in the middle of practice. Shit, my thoughts are flying.

_Sorry, Kurokocchi._ I apologized.

_What's wrong, Kise-kun? You look so depressed nowadays. _Kurokocchi asked.

_Well, Tomoe turn me down big time. I'm thinking of stopping this courting nonsense. _I said. I can't control my feelings any longer. I think I'm gonna burst!

_Didn't she turn you down many times before? _Aominecchi said.

_Yeah, but this time. I'm sure I have no chance anymore. She said she wants to be best friends. _I explained.

_Best friends? Wahahaha! Oh my god, Kise. You got friend zoned! _The team starts to make fun of me.

_Yeah yeah I know I got friend zoned. It's my first time to be friend zoned though. It's so painful I wanna cry. Ahuhuhuhu. _

_Well, Kise, It's better to be friendzoned than to be no-zoned. I guess you were a little too kind to Tomoe. _Aominecchi said.

_Kind? Of course I have to be kind. I'm courting her right? I should only let her see the good sides not the bad sides. _I said.

_That's the problem! You never let her see your bad side. That's why she was asking you to be her best friend instead because she wants to know more about you and she feels secure towards you, that's why she thinks of you to be more of a friend than a lover. You should show her that you are also a man! A man that has the potential to be the boyfriend type. _ They start to nag at me.

_What the hell are you saying? I don't get the secure part. Duh! That's what I'm doing. I treat her like a real lady; I never looked at other girls when I'm with her. I give her gifts. I always say I love her. I never lied to her. I'm very kind to her. So what are you pointing at? _I'm confused by Aominecchi's statement about the secure part.

_You should show her some of your aggressiveness, Kise! You're too kind! _He said.

_What?! Why would I wanna do that? Do you want me to get punched? I already did some aggressive movements before but I didn't turn out so well, it got even worse. _I said.

_I guess you're not on the right timing then. _

_Whuat?!_

_Aomine is right, Kise-kun. It's all about timing. _Kurokocchi said.

_Okay, then explain to me the secure part. _I'm confused by their advices!

_She felt so secure towards you; she knows that you won't do anything bad to her. You see sometimes girls want some thrills you know. _Aominecchi said.

_That is the most fucked up advice I ever heard, Aominecchi. I don't want to hear your advices anymore. _I said. That was so fucked up my brains bleed.

_No no, Kise. Hear me out. You should know the Aomine Style. Hahaha. _

_Shut up you motherfucker._ He just keeps on teasing and teasing. The other members also joined it. Sigh. I hate this.

Tomorrow is final's game. I should shove these thoughts and concentrate on my practice.

Stop thinking of her, Kise.

Today's the final game. Tomoe texted me good luck. I didn't reply to her. Bitter much?

Now that I think of it, I haven't replied to any of Tomoe's texts ever since. I pity myself for being too bitter.

_Kise, concentrate on the game. Leave your problems when you enter the court, okay? _Coach said to me. I guess coach got the news about me being dumped. I'm such a pitiful man.

Okay, Kise. You need to concentrate. After winning this game, I should party with beautiful girls all night. That's right. Forget about Tomoe. I made an effort and she just ignored it. I shouldn't waste my time to a woman like her.

That's right. I should stop this; I'm turning to look like an idiot if I continue this.

The game is finish!

We really had a good game. We won the finals and I became one of the MVPs too. I lot of beautiful girls took a picture with me. Reporters approached me. A lot of people want my autograph. I feel like an instant celebrity. I also stopped thinking about her.

We will have a party later, a lot of beautiful girls, models and actresses are attending the party. I should enjoy this. When I looked at my cell phone, Tomoe texted me congratulations about winning. I didn't reply again. I want to let her know that I'm quitting and I don't have plans to be her best friend. I don't want that kind of nonsense anylonger.

Sorry, Tomoe. I'm quitting.

**Tomoe's POV**

Ever since the day I said to Kise that I only want him to be my best friend. He stops coming to my house and he never replies to any of my messages. I thought he was just busy but I also think that he got tired to be the goody goody guy.

So that's it huh?

Well, I can't blame him. He came here to court me, not become bffs.

All of my suitors are like that. They didn't effort on waiting. They didn't even let me see the bad side of their faces. I just have to know them more; I just can't enter a relationship without fully knowing the person who merely wants to be my lover. And also, I can't enter a relationship where I don't share the same feelings.

It's not that I'm choosy or hard to get. I just want my first boyfriend to be my first and last. They just don't get it. Maybe I have traditional beliefs, I don't care if I don't get married or NBSB (no boyfriend since birth) forever. Even if I regret it, I'll accept that regret whole heartedly.

Well my last text to Kise is congratulations. I watched his finals game and he really did great though. A lot of girls were swooned by his greatness. He also looks happy with the girls going gaga for him.

He looks very different when I'm not with him. He looks more natural and I can see the real him.

Kise-kun. I hope you really stop coming to my house and stop communicating with me. So then we can move on.

Good bye.

After watching the game, I have to meet my cousins Rima and Rika at a bar. It's about time I can see the faces of my cousins after two years. Before meeting them I have to buy some gifts for them and I guess party clothes. We will be drinking since Rima is graduating next month. It's her treat.

Mom said I should visit a salon before meeting them. She said that those two really looked like celebrities so I should tidy myself so I can level their looks. Oh mom, this is not a competition but might as well go to a salon. I still have a lot of time before the meeting.

When I arrived at the said place. The place is so crowded! Rima said that they're already there and they already ordered some food and drinks since there are a lot of people the order might delay too long.

When I arrived, I saw someone very familiar.

It was Kise with beautiful girls and celebrities. Birds with the same feather flock together, huh?

Looks like their after party is in this bar. Talk about coincidence.

I quickly went to Rima and Rika's place. I don't want him to see me. That would be awkward.

Rima and Rika looked stunning!

_Hey! Who are these pretty girls huh? _I said while walking towards them.

_Can I get your number? _I tease.

_Hahaha, you're looking great too. You idiot. It's been a while! _

_Yeah I know! Time flies so fast! You're gonna graduate! Woohoo!_

_Yeah yeah. Rika's gonna graduate next year._

_Woah, same as me._

_Really? Then we should combine our parties then._

_Sure sure, Rika._

_Hey, I can't believe I'm saying this._

_What?_

_You look so beautiful today! When you were walking towards us I thought you were a celebrity, it's like all the guys were staring at you!_

_Naah! Maybe they are looking at the girls on the next table._

_Oh you mean the girls at the basketball team's table?_

_Yeah._

_They sure looked like they wanna get laid._

_Hahahahaha! Watch with your mouth. You'll get a fight with your words._

_Well it's true! Look at how they dress! Oh my god. I bet those girls are just high school kids._

_You talk like an old hag, Sis!_

_Hahahaha so true!_

_Gosh gurls! When I was in their age, mom would definitely cut my legs if I wore that kind of dress. People will think I'm a hooker!_

_Oh, Rima. It's 2013, that's the new fashion, I guess. Just let them be. If they want to get laid let them. It's not like you're the one who's gonna get hurt and pregnant! Hahahahaha._

_Hahahah! Damn you! Oh I remember something. _Rima just can't get enough of talking and talking about her life, I so missed these kind of conversations. The night was full of Rima and Rika's stories. I think I got drunk from laughing and laughing. I never thought I would be drinking these much.

I went to the bathroom because my bladder is really full. While I'm on the toilet. I hear some girls gossiping to each other.

_Hey, Kise is so hot isn't he? _

_Yeah! Among all the members he's the most handsome!_

_Kyaah!~ I know. But he looks so serious when he was drinking. He wasn't even talking too._

_Maybe he has problems? _

_Well, I don't care. He wasn't like that when he entered the bar._

_Maybe he saw something?_

_Naah, maybe he's tired because of the game._

_Oh yeah. Maybe you're right._

_Hihihi, let's go? I still want to talk to him._

_Leggo!_

Looks like they are finish talking. My head is aching! I feel like vomiting. I should go home now.

I'll text Rima and Rika that I have to go home now. I think I can't pass any longer to the crowd of drunken people.

I already sent the mail. I must head home.

While outside the bar. Waiting for a taxi. I can feel that my vision is getting blurry.

The combination of being drunk and sleepy. Ugh. I feel like vomiting again.

While standing there by myself. Someone suddenly hug me from the back.

What the fuck?

_Tomoe-love… _What the hell?! It's Kise! That shocked me.

_I'm szorry, Szir you got the wrong perszon.. _I lied and can't talk straight anymore.

_Tomoe-love, you don't have to lie. I've been looking at you all night._

Whua?

**End of Chapter 7**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Black Dress

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammar and wrong usage of words. **

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke but I own the OC. **

**I'm in the mood to update my fanfics. Hehe (*U*)**

**Chapter 8: Black Dress **

**Tomoe's POV**

The night sky was so bright that night. The moon was shining so brightly. I just stand there, speechless.

I just can't utter a word. I feel so tired and I'm too lazy to talk to him. So, he just stayed there hugging me.

_What's with your outfit today? Are you trying to seduce all the guys in the bar? _He suddenly said. What? Seduce? When did my outfit became like that? I was just wearing a black mini dress, and some killer high heels.

_I never thought my outfit would seduce anybody. It's just a plain black dress, Kise. _I said.

_I don't think so. Your dress is so fitted; I can see all the curves in your body. _He said.

_Hehehe that's funny. I never thought about that. If you're mad about my curves then don't look._ Oh Kise, I'm really tired to talk to you. Where the hell are the taxis anyway? I can't shove his hugging; I'm so weak right now.

_I'm not mad. I just don't want other men seeing you like this. You know what; I was shocked that I saw you at the bar. I thought I was hallucinating back then. _He said. I don't know what to say. I stayed quiet so he won't talk anymore. But it's Kise, he's the most talkative person I ever met.

_An hour ago, I was thinking of stop courting and loving you. _He's still talking. Where the hell are the taxis?! I don't want to hear Kise's drama.

_I think I was wrong on doing that. I can't imagine not being with you. _I can feel his breath in my ears.

_Ahh… _I knew it he got tired of waiting. But why does his words make my heartbeat a little faster? I think Kise's drama is getting on to me as well.

_Being with you like this is like a gift for me. _

_You're over reacting again._

_No. I'm not over reacting. Uhm, about the bestfriend thing. I think I can be a bestfriend, but my feelings for you will never change, okay? _He said. My head is spinning. I can't process what Kise is talking about.

_Okay._I said.

_Let's do something like a contract signing of our friendship. _He suggested.

_Contract signing? _I asked, confused.

_Like a kiss or sharing of blood. Something like that. _He said and giggled.

_Hahaha what? _Confused.

He grabbed my shoulders and then he made me face him. I stared at him with confusion. Then he suddenly put his forehead to my forehead. Whaaat the!?

If people saw this they will think that we are kissing. Ohmygosh! Few more inches are lips will really!

_W-whaat are you doing, Kise?! _He put his hands behind my head so that I can't move my head. This bastard.

_He-eey! What are you planning!? _I'm shouting at him. I'm getting nervous and my heartbeat is getting faster and faster. I think I lost my drunkenness(is that a word?).

It looks like he plans to kiss me. He's getting closer and closer! Shit! My first kiss! Waaaaaah! _

I close my eyes, I don't wanna see this. Goodbye first kiss! I never thought that my first kiss would be like this. I would like it to be more romantic, like in some romantic place. But h-here!? Outside a bar waiting for a taxi!? Fuuudge!

When his lips were about to meet mine. He suddenly collapsed.

Wew! That was close! Thank you, Lord!

But he collapsed. So now his sleeping while standing, his head on my shoulders. Ughh, he's so heavy!

Good thing there is a taxi coming! I tried to wake him up but it looks like he's so tired.

When the taxi arrived, the driver helped me put him inside the cab. I got in as well. I don't know if he's really sleeping. He immediately put his head on my shoulders and he put his left hand on my other shoulder. Now he looks like he's hugging me. Damn you, Kise.

Since I'm so tired, I can't shrug him anymore. I can't even think what I'm gonna do to him. I don't even know where he lives. So he has to stay in our house huh?

When we arrived at home. Mom and sis weren't home. Fuck! What the hell!?

I put Kise at the couch, so he can lay down.

I was about to do to go to my room at the second floor. But suddenly the lights suddenly turn off. Black out? Why in a time like this huuuuuh!? I screamed because I was surprised. What fuckery…

It's pitch black. I can't see anything. _

I tried to return to the living room. But I'm scared in the dark. Oh what the hell. Why is it so dark?

_Tomoe? _I hear Kise's voice. Looks like he's awake.

_Kise where are you? There was a black out. Oh my god I can't see anything. _I said.

_Just stay there. I'll get you. _He said. Does he have some kind of night vision or something. I waited for him to get me. In just a minute he's already there. So quick, he really has a night vision.

_How did you get here? It's so dark! _I asked him.

_I followed your scent. _He said.

_Whuat!? _I was shocked by what he said. My scent? _ What is my scent anyway?

_Hahaha, I was just joking. It's a little bright at the living room so I think I acquire to see in the dark because of that. _He explained.

_Oh I see. I really thought you sniff the way through here._I said.

_Haha, I'll try that sometime when it blacks out again. _He said.

He hold my hand to help me through the darkness. We're now in the living room, I sit at the couch and he sits next to me too. I really wanna sleep now. But because of this darkness and I'm with a guy, how will I be able to sleep well!? My gosh. I can feel the cold too, I'm still wearing the dress and my legs are all bared. Good thing it's dark. Kise won't notice the sexiness of my legs. Hahah just kidding.

_Are you getting cold? _Kise suddenly talk and asked me.

_Uhm, yeah. I'm still wearing a dress you see. _I said.

I felt that he suddenly stand up. I don't know what the hell is he doing but he said.

_Here. Take my coat. _

_Aww, thank you. _I immediately put it on my legs.

_What time is it anyway? _I asked.

_Well, I don't know. Maybe 3:00? _He said. Oh shit. 3:00? My gaaaad! Isn't it the time that ghosts appears? I don't wanna see some ghosts!

I somewhat move closer to him so I can feel it whenever he disappears or stay.

_Why are you getting closer? _He asked.

_Uhm, well you see. U-uhm. I kind of… uhm you know, scared of ghosts. _Haha I'm pathetic. I shouldn't be scared of ghost right now. I should be scared of Kise because he's a man and his drunk! He was closed on kissing me as well! This bastard.

_Really? Hahaha. Don't worry. I will slay the ghost for you. _He said.

_Hehe, err… right. _Shit I'm really tired.

_Aren't you sleepy? _He asked.

_Yes, I'm sleepy. But I can't just sleep now. If I sleep on the couch where will you sleep?_ I said.

_Hmmmm….. _He's thinking. What is he planning now?

_How about you sleep on my chest? _Huuuuuh!? Whaaat?

_Whaat? How will I do that? _I asked.

_I'll lay on the couch then you lay on top of me and use my chest for your pillow. We can also share body heat. _He said.

What the hell is he thinking?!

_No way! Why would I do that? _I complain.

_It's the best thing we can do now so we can sleep. I promise to you I won't do anything stupid and perverted! Also I can protect you from the ghosts! Hehehe. _He explained. Is he plotting something?

_I refuse! You just sleep on the floor._ I said. No way I would do that.

_Oh come on! The floor is so cold and icy. I don't want to get a cold tomorrow. I still have some ceremony to attend to. _He said. I don't care dumbass! I don't wanna do it.

_Fine! Then I should go upstairs instead. I don't care if I see a ghost._

_Then_ _good luck on your adventure upstairs! _He said, teasing me.

I stand up and leave him. My vision is somewhat bright now. I can little see my way upstairs. But suddenly it felt so cold and I had goosebumps. Oh my gaad is there a ghost!? I hope not! Oh dear lord!

B-but I must be brave! If I comeback at the living room. I have no choice but to sleep at Kise's chest. My golly!

I inhaled and exhaled.. I can do this! Go girl.

B-but suddenly, I remember the movie The Grudge. Where the mother ghost was going downstairs in a very scary way with matching scary sound. Oh fuck why the hell did I remember that!

I quickly ran to where Kise is sitting. I almost jump too… Whenever I remember something very scary I just run so fast!

_Oh what happened? _Kise asked.

_I got scared. _I said.

_Why? What happened? Did you saw a ghost?_

_Uhm, n-no. I just remembered The Grudge. _Huhuhu why in all of the days I remembered that motherfarking movie! I'm so paranoid right now.

_Hahaha really? That movie was really scary huh. Especially that little kid. His name was Toshio right? That kid is really scary when he was under the table. _Shit you KISE!

_Stooop! Stooop saying it! I can imagine it you, dumbass! _

_Hahahahahaha! _He's having fun teasing me.

I'm so paranoid I think I gonna cry. Huhuhuhu. I keep imagining things like the mother, the kid, the stairs. Fuuuudgeeeee!

_Hey, why are you fidgeting so much?_ What the hell is he doing now?

He suddenly grab me, more like hug. I was surprise `cuz I thought some ghost was going to abduct me.

_W-what? _I asked.

_Let's sleep now. Don't worry about it. I'm here ,okay? I won't leave you. _He said. Of course who said that you're going to leave me here alone!?

Little by little I can feel that Kise is dragging me to lay on top of him.

And I was right.

_ O-oooooy! Hey. What are you doing!? _Oh god this is so embarrassing! I can feel the heat coming off from Kise's body. Goddamnit! I feel so hot too because of the tequila I drank.

_Let's sleep now. It's almost morning. We need to rest. _Kise said. Even though he's tired, he still has a lot of energy not to let go of me.

This position is so embarrassing. My goodness.

_He-eey! Why are you touching my butt!? _That surprised me. He suddenly touches my butt andddddddd

O\\\\\\\\\\O

You fucker my dress went up so he touched my butt with exposed panties! You fucking pervert! I wonder if he knows that it's my panties?! This is really embarrassing!

_Oh I'm sorry! I was searching for my coat with my hand. I didn't know it was your butt. Sorry. I'm really sorry. I was thinking of putting it on to you so we can share it._

_It's under the couch! _I screamed at him.

_Oh you're right. Hehe sorry about that._ He did that intentionally! My face is getting hot.

Looks like he fall asleep.

I should also sleep too. But first I must fix my dress. I have to pull it down, my panties are showing.

While I'm fidgeting on top of him. I think I woke him up. Sorry about that.

_Sorry. _

_What are you doing? Don't tell me are you trying to touch my!? Oh my god Tomoe-love, you should just ask me!_

_Of course not you shit! I was fixing my dress! _

_Tsk tsk tsk. I didn't know you would be harassing me while I was sleeping._

_You're getting it wrong! _

_Tomoe-love you're such a pervert._

_That's not it! So I'm the pervert now?_

_Hahaha. Just joking. Let me fix it for you._

_Stop! I don't need your help. Just go back to sleep. _This man is really stubborn.

He still really fixes it. He keeps on dragging and dragging my dress my dress until I can feel that upper portion of my dress (the chest area) is also dragged down. My bra is showing! Fuck this dress!

_Ah Kise that's enough. Stop dragging it! _I screamed at him.

_Is it okay now? _

_Ah y-yeah. Go back to sleep._

_Okay._

While he goes back to sleep. I simply pull up my dress. Damnit why is this dress making my life hell?

(Note: she was wearing a tube black dress. I forgot to describe it. Hehe sorry.)

_Tomoe-love, now you're seducing me with your red bra! _He said with a loud voice.

What the hell!? He saw it! I really can feel my face is burning!

_You saw it!? _Kyaaah! I forgot I haven't fully fix it! My bra is still exposed!

_Tomoe-love, I'm getting a boner because of you. _Kise said. How can he say that so easily!

I put my face on his chest so I can hide my bra err… chest from him. Also I have to hide my burning face.

This is so fucking embarrassing!

He patted my head and said , _I'm sorry. I won't look now. Continue on what you are doing._

I first check if he wasn't looking. He went back to sleep. So I continue to pull my dress.

This is so stressful.

Since I'm okay now and my face is not burning anymore and it looks like Kise is in deep sleep.

I went to sleep too.

This night I mean morning was so stressful. I feel like this coming morning, will be more stressful.

**3****rd**** Person's POV /Narrator/ Whatever**

This morning.

Tomoe's mom and sister arrived early in the morning.

I looks like they got stranded on the train for few hours because of the black out that's why they didn't return and they have to sleep on a hotel because there are no taxis.

_I wonder if Tomoe's home already._ Tomoe's mom said.

_For sure she's already home. _Her sister said.

_I wonder if she's okay_? _Did she sleep well? There was a black out. You know how your sister is scared of the darkness._

_I'm sure she did. She's already old, she will be fine. _

They went upstairs but they stop because they saw something on the living room.

They saw the most priceless scene on earth!

_Oh god! I must take a picture! _Tomoe's sis said.

_Am I dreaming? When did my daughter became so aggressive? _Her mom said.

The scene they are talking about is that Tomoe is still on top of Kise, sleeping. And kise is half naked.

Kise is half naked!?

**End of Chapter 8.**

**I put some emoticons, I just want to put some. Hehe. **

**Thank you for reading. I have my intern so I guess the update will be 2x slower. Sorry. Haha but I'll make sure I'll make you guys twitterpated even more. Hahaha XDDD**


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble

_Author's Notes: Hi readers! I have some changes on how I write my story now. Sorry for the super late update. I'll post chapter 10 later. Sorry for wrong grammar, wrong use/choice of words, and punctuations. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. I own the OC._

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

**Kise's POV**

"KISE! KISE-KUN!"

Lately I've been spacing out and my thoughts are always on Tomoe.

Damn. What did that girl do to me?

"Yes? What is it?" I ask the girl who keeps on calling my name.

"Kise-kun~ you're always spacing out. We're in a group project. At least think of some plan for this project that Ms. Kasumi gave us." The girl pouts as she finished talking.

"Aww! Sorry, I forgot about it. I'll think of something. Sorry for not participating." Damn I almost forgot we have a group project today. Uggh! This can't continue.

If these thoughts keeps on flying. I might get crazy!

Even today on our practice match with S University.

I keep on making mistakes on passing the ball. This is frustrating.

The coach was so angry at me today. I'm really sorry coach.

Ever since that damn day. Ugggh! Why is she so seductive!?

_**Flashback**_

What is this? Why is it so heavy? Ugh, I'm still sleepy. But what's with this heaviness?

When I open my eyes. Oh good lord! Tomoe is on top of me and she's sleeping!

She's so cute!

God! What should I do? Should I continue sleeping too? B-but…*blushes*

"Hmmm…" Tomoe was murmuring in her sleep. Is she waking up?

Oh Tomoe please don't wake up now. I want to cherish this moment.

"Hmm… s-stop i-it. I d-don't want to d-drink anymore." She said while she's sleep talking.

I wonder what she is dreaming about.

Suddenly she woke up and raises her head. I she really awake now? What would she do?

She suddenly grabs my shirt, and buried her face there. So cute!

B-but it looks like.

Oh no. Darn.

She vomited on my shirt.

Shit.

Then she passed out. Oh Tomoe, you're lucky that I love you. If some other people vomited on me, I don't know what I will do.

Since I have vomit all over my shirt, I have to clean this. I tried to stand up without waking up Tomoe. But I feel a little dizzy so I didn't stand up. I just adjust my body a little and move Tomoe a little bit.

I pull my shirt off. Of course I tried to avoid the vomit.

I'm now half naked.

I realize it's already morning and I remember that I have a seminar to attend to this afternoon.

Damn.

Good thing it's morning, it's not that cold and I can feel the heat on Tomoe's body. It must be the tequila she drank last night.

I positioned her back, letting her pillow my muscled chest and embraced her. *blushes*

My heart beat is getting faster and faster. I'm getting hyped! I wonder if she can feel my heart beat?

Hmmm… While she's asleep.

I stare at her face while she's sleeping. She really is beautiful; she's also very kind even though sometimes she's so harsh to me.

I touch her cute nose, her eyes with long eyelashes, her rosy cheeks, her eyebrows and her soft lips.

I suddenly wanted to kiss her. But I can't do that. I just can't harass someone while they are sleeping, especially Tomoe.

While I imagine things want I want to do with her. I close my eyes for a while. Hoping my dreams and daydreams will come true.

Then I suddenly heard someone getting off a car. Then opened the gate and the front door.

I hear the voice of two ladies and those voices are very familiar.

It's Tomoe's mom and sister! Oh shit!

What should I do? I'm in this position and also Tomoe. What would they think if they saw us like this.

Oh shit shit shit shit!

I think I should continue pretending to be asleep. I hear their footsteps.

Footsteps are getting louder.

And then…

"Oh god I must take a picture!" Tomoe sister screamed. Looks like they saw the scene.

Oh Lord what should I say to them?!

"Am I dreaming? When did my daughter became so aggressive? "Her mom said.

Shit shit shit.

"Are they asleep?"

"I think so, mom."

"Try waking up, Tomoe."

"Uhm, shouldn't we let them stay like that for a while? Hehehe"

"Idiot. Even though I like Kise for her. It also doesn't mean that I want to see them like this."

Oh shit. Tomoe's mom sounds angry.

"Tomoe! Tomoe! Tomoe wake up!" She's trying to wake up Tomoe. Looks like Tomoe is waking up soon. Should I act like waking up also? But I still don't know what to say.

"What is it, mom? Give me five minutes." Tomoe said. She sound so tired. Poor Tomoe-love.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Why are you on top of Kise?!" Oh no!

"What?!" I felt that Tomoe move her body. I guess this is the time to act like waking up.

I moan first then rub my eyes. Acting like I still have blurry eyes. Then a shocked expression.

Oh god Tomoe's shocked expression was priceless!

"Oh god! Oh f-fuc-f-udge!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked. Oh sorry Tomoe, let me get away this time. I really forgot what I did last night. I'm so sorry!

"Tomoe, explain." Her mom said.

Tomoe, who is still on top of me. I can see her bare legs, spread on my tummy. That looks so sexy.

Shit, I shouldn't be fantasizing about her in this situation.

"Oh crap." She quickly stands up and fixed her dress.

"Uhm, about this mom. I- uh… uhmm…" Looks like she doesn't know how to start explaining. I should save her in this kind of situation. But I just don't know what happened last night and how the hell we got in that position. I must say something.

"Uhm, Mrs. Ikagawa. Tomoe and I were really drunk last night. Maybe we both passed out and end up in that position." I explained even though I didn't remember what happened last night.

Tomoe's expression was somewhat funny. Her lips were hanging open and her eyes were saying "unbelievable". Did I say something wrong?

"How many drinks did you drink anyway? And how did the two of you end up together?" Her mom was really frightening.

Oh I remember that part. I was drinking with some girls then suddenly I saw Tomoe in the corner with other two girls. She was beautiful that night. Even the guys in the bar were staring at her. It really pisses me off on how they stare. Tomoe didn't think that she was gaining a lot of attention in the bar. For that whole night in the bar, I just stared at her and readying my fist if someone harasses her. When she stands up, I hesitated on following her. But the two girls I'm drinking with suddenly goes to the direction she went. I felt that they might do something to her. So I quietly followed them. I waited near the bathroom door of the girls. After waiting for about 10 minutes, Tomoe suddenly appeared. By the way she walks, she is really drunk. I followed her; it was a surprise she didn't return to her table. Looks like she's going home.

And I guess I followed her? I forgot.

"Uhm, were in the same bar, Mrs. Ikagawa." I said. Tomoe is still speechless.

"Then how many did you drink, Tomoe? For you to be speechless like this."

"I drank a few tequilas. I don't remember how many. Sorry, mom. I just-" Tomoe said.

"How did you end up like that, Kise-kun?" Tomoe's mom suddenly asks me, cutting off Tomoe.

"Uhm, you see Tomoe vomited on my shirt so I took it off and I just stealthy did it so Tomoe will not wake up." I explained. Tomoe is still quiet. Did I said something wrong?

"Siiiiiiigh. Kise, you go home. I think you need some rest. Thank you for helping Tomoe. And Tomoe looks like she also needs some rest. She also still has to remember some things. You go home Kise." Her mom said.

"B-but, we still didn't explained the scene you saw." I said.

"Tomoe will be the one explaining it. I know I can trust my daughter's explanation. And I also trust you Kise for not violating my daughter." She said. I feel bad for some reason.

"Uhm, Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Then I went home. I feel bad that I won't be there with Tomoe.

Sigh.

I have to hurry to get back home. I still have a seminar. I hope Tomoe won't get yelled at.

_**End of flashback**_

Sigh. Tomoe's not even replying on my texts. Is she mad at me? I don't want her to hate me.

Tomoe's mom said everything is fine now and Tomoe explained everything. She said she didn't yelled at Tomoe and she wasn't angry. She was just shocked with that scene. I was also shocked. I wonder what happened. I should visit Tomoe later. I should say sorry to her for being an irresponsible suitor I mean best friend.

**Tomoe's POV**

After Kise went home. I thought mom would yell at me. But it looks like she's happy. She was smirking. What the hell!?

"So Tomoe, did you get him in the second base?" My mom asked.

"What second base?" I asked. What the hell is that?

"Looks like they didn't mom. I think they didn't even reached first base yet." My sister said. What is it anyway?!

"Most likely. That's a shame. I thought something hot happened. You're already 21!" My mom said. W-wait. Hot? Oh you mean sex?!

"Oh no don't tell me you think we had sex?! That will never happen, mom. I'm not that cheap to surrender my body to him easily!" I exclaimed. That is a total bullshit!

"Isn't it better that something happened? At least he will take responsibility if something really happened to the both of you. You future is in good hands." My sister said. What kind of thinking is that?!

"What?!" I reacted.

"Dana, your sister's virginity is like a rare item today. It's worth more than to give it to someone she doesn't love." My mom said. Wow she said something sensible today.

"It's a good thing you understand that, mom." I said.

"But why is it that you two didn't even kissed?! Even though you two were drunk. Why like a kiss never happened?!" My mom was so furious.

"I believe that Kise is a gentleman. Even though he's really drunk last night he didn't tried to do something like a kiss or something more than that. But he hugged me and offered me something I just can't say no. And that was a very sweet thing for a best friend to do." I explained. I believe in Kise's action that he's a real gentleman and a kind person.

"Hmmm… I see." My mom said.

"Whaaaat? So boring! When did the two of you became best friends?" My sister said.

"Uhm, yesterday or was it a while ago?" I said.

"He got friendzoned huh? Poor him." Both my mom and sis said. They synchronized too.

"Well atleast we know that nothing happened. The scene a while ago, how did that happened?" My mom asked.

I explained everything from the very start on how me and Kise end up together at the bar and to that ridiculous position.

After the long explanation. They let go of me and I immediately went to my room to sleep.

That whole day I just sleep and sleep until my mind and body is fully rested. Then the next day I also sleep the whole day since its Sunday. This whole weekend, I just sleep it off. I need to forget some events that happened this past few days.

Also, I feel like whenever I think of Kise my heart starts to get uneasy and I get nervous.

Maybe because …

…

…

I have an anxiety?

But anxiety on what?

Embarrasment? Hmm… maybe that's right.

I should just sleep this embarrassment and forget all of the things that happened.

Such an embarrassing situation like that is really hard to forget though. Ughhh…

Shit.

The next day…

Where the hell is my cellphone?

Oh shit. I forgot to charge it for two days. I think I'll find it later when I get home.

"Hey why aren't you replying to my texts?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, Lily. I forgot to charge my phone and I forgot to bring it with me." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Well anyway. We're having a summer camp this next week. Mrs. Akazaki said that whoever attends the summer camp will be exempted on world literature finals exam." Lily said. Wow exemption?! Oh my gash!

"Sure sure, I'll go too." I said.

"It is required to swim, Tomoe." Swim? Swimming!? Oh the horror. I hate swimming!

"Huwaaat? Why? Isn't it okay just to attend it and just stand there?" Haaha lol stand. But what's with the swimming thing?

"Girl! Summer camp is equal to team building! We have some game events and those game events are the grades and exemptions. Girl you need to learn how to swim, ASAP!" Lily said. Oh noes I don't wanna!

"Eeeh? What will happen if I don't attend the summer camp?" I asked. It's okay if they just give me exams for it.

"She said that since we don't have quizzes and exams these past few days. She told me she'll give a lot of projects. A LOT." What?! Fuckery. I hate projects that don't require painting and drawing. She just always makes us write a book and movie reviews. I hate doing those.

Ugggh. Shitness. I think I should just grab this opportunity so I can concentrate on my thesis.

"Okay okay. I'll go. And I'll learn how to swim this week." I said. Surrendering on those torturing projects.

"Good. I'll go sign your name. I still need to finish this task so you can go home first. Also we don't have classes tomorrow. Our professor on perspectives is absent. So learn how to swim tomorrow, kay?!" Liy said. Yes! No classes tomorrow! Woohooo!

"Okay okay. Thanks , Lily. But I still don't have a tutor on teaching me how to swim. Do you know somebody that teaches swimming?" I said to her. Duh I don't want to spend money on some swimming classes.

"Hmmm… Yes yes! I know someone. I'll text you for the updates." Lily's smile sure has lightened her face.

"Okay. Thanks again."

While I'm on my way home. I saw someone standing outside the gate of our house.

It was Kise. I don't want to see him today. I'm getting nervous just seeing him like this. Oh the horror of that embarrassing moment!

"Kise, why are you here? Your practice is finished?" I asked him.

"Ah yes. Uhm about the swimming lesson, Tomoe. I'm free tomorrow." Kise suddenly said. What? How did he know that? Oh wait the fuck. Don't tell me, he's the one Lily is talking about?!

"Uhm, did Lily said anything about the swimming thing?" I asked him.

"Yes. She said you don't know how to swim. She also said you need a swimming tutor. I'm good at teaching any sports, Tomoe. I'm also free tomorrow. Let's go?" He said. I don't know if he's conceited or not. Or he is just plain amazing. I want to punch him.

"I'll think about it. I don't want a man as my swimming tutor you know. That would be awkward." I said. Duh, there will be a lot of skinship you dumbass!

"But I'm a professional swimmer. I can teach you better." He said. I really want to punch and kick him. Can't he read the situation that I don't want my tutor to be a guy. Uggh, I hate stubborn people.

"When did you become a professional swimmer? Also I don't want a male tutor!" I yelled at him.

"I was the title holder of the fastest swimmer during my highschool days in the national tournament. I was entitled to be a professional swimmer. Duh, you need a male tutor because what will happen if you get drowned? Who will rescue you?" He said. So he was really a professional swimmer. Hmmm… sports maniac. But he has a point though. I have a tendency of drowning. I have a list of records about me drowning.

"Hmm… Okay. I will let you become my tutor. BUT!"

"But?"

"But too much skinship is not allowed okay? No hugs." I said to him. I don't like his hugs. It's making me weak.

"Oh okay. Is that all?" He said while making a smirk in his face! It's like he's teasing me. I hate smirks!

"Yes."

"Good. So 10:00am tomorrow at the Sun&Water Club House, okay?"

"Okay."

**End of Chapter 9**

_Lalalala ~ thank you for reading! :)))_


	11. Chapter 10: Swimming Time

_Author's Notes: Sorry for wrong grammar, sorry for the wrong choice and use of words, wrong use of punctuations. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. I own the OC. I do this for personal entertainment only. Thank you for reading! __And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! _

**Chapter 10: Swimming Time**

**Tomoe's POV**

"Tomoe! Tomoe! Tomoe! Kise-kun is here!"

I hear my mom screaming my name and screaming that Kise is here.

Say what?! I quickly get my alarm clock to check the time.

It was 8:30 am. Why is he here so early? Didn't he said that we will meet in front of the S&W Club House at 10am? What is he doing here?

I stand up and went towards the door. I'm still on my pajamas.

I went downstairs to check what's mom is cooking. And there, I saw Kise with a baseball cap on his head and he's wearing a white shirt and dark blue shorts. He looks handsome though.

Wait what? I am attracted? Hmm… well he really is handsome, I won't lie about that. I think I should just shrug this what you so call the"attraction".

"Good morning, Miss beautiful!" Kise said with a smile all over his face.

"Morning, Mr. Sunshine" I said dryly. I went towards mom.

"Tomoe, I'm still cooking breakfast. You should take a bath first and fix yourself." My mom said. Ugh, but I'm hungry. I want to eat first.

"How long does it take to be cooked?" I asked. I'm really hungry, damn.

"Maybe 30 minutes." She said.

"Okay, I'll take a bath first. Uhm ,but first. Why are you here so early?" I asked Kise.

"Well, I got really excited about today's events! So excited I hurried to get here and see you. I even brought my car!" He said excitingly. He looks so happy too.

"How sweet of you." I said sarcastically. B-but wait, car?!

"Car? You mean you can drive?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course I can drive. I know how to drive since I was 17. I just take the bus whenever I go to school. I really don't like bringing my car in school. It gains a lot of attention." He said. This guy is really an egoist. I want to punch him.

"Whatever."

After I finished taking a bath and fixed myself. I went downstairs and eat breakfast with mom and Kise. Big sis Dana went to work early this morning. My mom was so happy that he gets to eat breakfast with Kise. Oh please. And she starts talking about my future with Kise. Ughh mom, stop it!

"Mom, stop it." I said in a serious tone. They were both shocked by the seriousness of my voice so Kise change the topic.

"Uhm, about the swimming lesson later. I reserved the whole pool for us so nobody can interrupt your training." Kise said. I almost spit out the food I'm chewing because of what Kise said.

"What?! You don't have to reserve the whole pool you know." I said to him.

"But I don't want strangers or other people seeing you naked, Tomoe-love. I'm the only one who can see it." He said while holding my hands.

"Idiot. Who told you I'm getting naked. I'm on my swim suit you know. And who saidyou can see my body? Stop holding my hand." I said to him angrily and take away my hands from him.

"But Tomoe-love I already reserved it! There is nothing you can do about it." He said. It looks like I don't have a choice.

"Okay fine! You're the one who's gonna pay it anyway. But remember our promise okay! No skinship!" I told this to him again and again!

"Of course I remember that! I'm not that forgetful you know."

"Good to know."

"You two are really good together! I'm going to visit the church later and pray that the two of you end up together very soon!" My mom said. Oh my god.

"Mom!" I said with a refusal tone.

"Hahaha." Kise just laugh on what my mom said.

We finish eating first and went to the club house. When I saw Kise's car, it's like we're going in an out of the town trip because of its hugeness! It was a hummer type car. The ones that celebrities uses. Rich bastard. No wonder he said that it will get a lot of attention if he brought it in his school.

When we arrived at the club house. Kise attracted a lot of attention from the people there. A lot of people stare at him and also to me too. But the stares they are giving to me are death stares. Uggh, I hate this.

The club house has six swimming pools and it's an open one, no rooftops and the wind was really strong. Kise reserved the one that has a private space. I got nervous all of sudden when he said that the one he reserves is so private he can do anything to me, but he said that he was just joking about doing something to me. That really made me nervous.

He told me to change to my swim suit and he'll also change too.

I went to the bathroom to change. When I finished changing I realized that my swimsuit is a little, uhmm.. you know, it shows a lot of my skin! And why the hell is my breast looks like it's going to pop out!? Ugh! My mom intentionally switches this to the swimsuits I should really wear!

This swimsuit is really awkward and it's too sexy! Kise might say that I'm seducing him.

What should I do?!

Hmmm… Tomoe think.

Aha! I should wear a t-shirt over it. Good.

I finished changing and went outside. I saw Kise standing there at the pool side waiting. I'm seeing his muscled body again for the 3rd time! Why is his body is so freaking hot! Ughhhh! Damn you! You are letting me create foreign feelings for you! Shit this.

"Why are you wearing a t-shirt?" He asked.

"Uhm, well… I'm just embarrassed about my body. Hehehe.." I said to him.

"Uhm, okay. But I don't know if t-shirts are allowed in the swimming pool. The life guard might scold you." He said. Ah yeah I forgot sometimes they don't allow people to wear t-shirts.

"Well, the life guard is not here right now right? I guess we should start while he's not here." Let's just start before he gets here! I don't want to take this off!

"Okay if you insist." Kise said.

So Kise supported me by holding my hands while he teaches me how to swim.

"I'm going to let go of my hands , Tomoe. So you can swim by yourself. You can do it, love." He said. No no no! Don't let go, please! I'm not ready!

"Ahh! Wait w-wait! Don't let go yet." I said.

"It will be better if I let go now. Don't worry, I'm still here, nothing will happen." He said with assurance.

"B-but…!" I'm still hesitating, and then suddenly the life guard yelled at us.

"Hey you! Don't wear t-shirts if you're going to swim!" The life guard said.

Oh crap.

"Eeeh!?" I complained.

"Hahaha, looks like you have to take it off." Kise was smiling, his smile was covering his whole face. Looks like he was waiting for this moment. Damn you, Kise!

We went to the side pool and got up from the pool so I can take off my shirt. I'm too lazy to go to the bathroom.

First I hesitated on taking it off but I have no choice anymore. So I take it off.

It was hard for me to take it off because the t-shirt became heavy because it got wet.

"Ugh, stupid life guard and stupid shirt." I mumbled.

When I looked at Kise, his face has gotten redder? He looks like a tomato.

"Oh what happened? Did you get a fever?" I asked. I reached and put my hands on his face. It looks like he doesn't have a fever.

He suddenly grabbed my hands and said,

"Let's start your training again." Then he dragged me to the pool again.

This time, he was silent. He's not that talkative anymore but he never let go of my hands this time. Good but what's his problem?

The pool is getting deeper and deeper. I can't feel the bottom anymore. Eeek! I'm getting nervous. I might die!

"Kise, I guess this is a little too deep." I said to him. I'm worried you know!

"It's okay. I can still feel the bottom though. I'm here anyway, so don't worry." He said.

Well, I'm worried about myself you idiot! Yeah sure you are there; you can save me anytime if I get drowned. But what if I die because of nervousness! Waaaah!

Because I can't do it anymore and I can't swim in this side of the pool. I quickly grab on his shoulder and neck. Which lead me on hugging him?

"Ahh! I can't do it anymore. Let's rest for awhile, `kay?" I said. This training is really tiresome and I really can't swim if I can't feel the bottom of the pool. I have the tendency of panicking so much in this kind of situation.

"O-okay. I'll swim you back." Kise said. He carries me through his back and swim back to the pool side.

I rested for awhile. I am getting hungry so I prepared some sandwiches.

"Kise, let's eat!" I told Kise. Kise was swimming back and forth in the pool. He looks troubled.

He gets out of the pool and look at him! He looks, he looks, hot? Oh shit shit. What is happening to me? I guess this is what you call attractive powers of pheromones!?

He sits beside me; I gave him some sandwiches that I made. He ate it and he said thank you. Then he was silent again.

This is new, Kise being silent like this. This is getting awkward. It's just the two of us here. And the stupid life guard is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he is having his lunch? I must say something.

"U-uhm, Kise. When did you start swimming?" I asked just to say something.

He looked at me then he immediately averted his eyes.

"I started swimming since I was 2 years old. My parents really love travelling so they wanted me to learn swimming in an early age. It's for safety purposes." He explained. Oh good for him at such a young age. Well my mom told me at the age of 2 as well they thought me how to swim. But I really just don't like it.

"Oooh. Good for you. I really don't like swimming that's why maybe I still don't know how to." I explained.

"Didn't your summer camp have some kind of swimming competition?" He asked.

"Well, yes. I pretty sure I won't participate on that event. But it's just for assurance that there are some events that you need to swim. Just like what you said, it's for safety purposes. Hehehe." I said to him.

"Hmm, you're right." He looks at me and averted his eyes again. Is there something on my face?

I rested for 30 minutes and continued my training with Kise.

This time, he insists of letting go of my hand. We're in the deep side of the pool again. Oh shitness.

"I'm letting you go now." Kise said. Gulp, I can do this! Tomoe you can do this.

"O-okay , Kise." I told him. Then he let go of my hands now.

Ooh.

Ohhh! *O*

I can swim now! Alright! Oh my god! Achievement in my life! Thank goodness!

"Look, Kise I can swim!" I said to him.

"Isn't that great!?" Kise with his dazzling smile again.

Oh gosh. My heart is beating faster. I think… I t-think… I'm going to blush.

*Blushes*

I quickly turn around so Kise won't notice my red face.

Kyaah. What the fudge. Why am I getting this feeling? Oh my gad!

Kise went closer to me and said "Come, let's have a swimming contest."

"Swimming contest? Duh, for sure you're the one who will win." I said. Is he teasing me?

"Hahaha, I will let you swim first then maybe after 10 seconds I'll start swimming." He suggested.

"No way. You will still win!" Of course he will win!

Then he splashes some water on my face. Damn that Kise. I tried taking my revenge on him by chasing him in the pool.

We just chased each other in the pool for about 30 minutes, I guess. Kise got worn out so he went out of the pool to get something to drink.

I continued swimming on the pool so I can practice swimming by myself.

I was on the deepest part of the pool. I panicked because the wind suddenly gotten stronger, creating waves in the pool. Since I'm not yet a good swimmer the waves just wash me out easily that led me to be stuck there. I tried calling Kise but he was on his phone, talking.

Then suddenly I have cramps on my legs. Oh what the hell. This is so cliché but why now!?

I can't move my legs and I'm out of breath. I tried hard not to get drowned but the cramps in my legs are just too much. It's so painful I c-cant…

All I remember is that I know I drowned and someone saved me.

"Tomoe, Tomoe! Tomoe! Wake up, please?" I can hear someone calling my name. I can hear Kise's voice. I'm trying to open up my eyes then I hear a woman's voice.

"I think she's waking up." The woman said.

I open my eyes and saw Kise with a worried face and a blond woman with a tan skin. 'Lifeguard' was written on her swimsuit.

"Aww you poor thing. Your boyfriend was really worried about you. Good thing he's around. He kept on giving you mouth to mouth resuscitation!" She said. Boyfriend and mouth to mouth what?

"Are you okay now, Tomoe? It looks like you had leg cramps. I'm sorry for leaving you in the pool like that. I'm such an irresponsible best friend." Kise said with a sad face.

"Oh no, it's not your fault Kise. Don't blame yourself. And it's okay. I'm fine now. Thank you for saving me" I told him, I don't want him to worry. His face becomes gentle now.

"W-wait, you two are just friends?" The lifeguard lady said.

"UUh-uhm Yes." We both said.

"Wow, I thought you two were lovers. I've been looking at you two since you entered the club house. And you two looked so lovey dovey! I'm so envious!" The lady guard excitedly said to us.

"Ahehehe…" I have no comment for this.

"Hmmm…" Kise suddenly put his arms on my arms.

"Didn't you hear that, Tomoe. She said we look like a couple. That's four people today who said that." Kise said.

"F-four?" I asked.

"First your mom, then the janitor on the bathroom, the other life guard and this lady lifeguard here. Heheh, I think it's about time that we shou—" I cut him off.

"Stop it. It's not funny." I said.

"But I'm not telling a joke. It's the reality, Tomoe-love! We look great together!" He said with his eyes full of sparkles.

"Whatever." I tried to stand up but I forgot that I have leg cramps. This is bullshit.

"You're legs aren't okay yet. Let me carry you." He carried me to the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, you're not allowed to enter the girl's bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine. We're the only ones using this place. Wait here I'm going to get your stuffs." He said.

I'm gonna get a head ache because of this. My head starts to ache because of the water. This day is so unlucky for me.

Kise came back with my stuffs. He pulls out my towel from my bag. Then he gave it to me.

"Dry yourself first. I'm going to prepare what you will wear. I know you can't move that much." He said. He is such a thoughtful person! Bless you!

I started to dry my body, but I can't reach my legs since I can't move them.

"Oh you can't dry your legs? Let me help you." Kise grabbed my towel and he started drying my legs.

Well he is offering kindness, I can't say no to that. But shouldn't I be protesting? But why can't I say anything. Fuudge! This is making me blush.

Kise was smiling while he's drying my legs. "You know what, you really have beautiful legs." He said.

"You're so awkward, Kise. Stop it." I said to him. This is embarrassing!

"Hahaha." He laughed then he stops too. He stared at me, so long that I averted my eyes. I started to blush. Uggh, this is really embarrassing now.

"Are you blushing?" He asked.

"N-no!" I lied.

"Really? Then let's see if you are telling the truth." Kise said. What does he mean by that?

He corners me with his both hands. Then he suddenly kisses my collar bone. I guess that's not even a kiss, he was sucking my skin! Oh my gaaaaash!

"He-hey what are you doing." I can feel my face is getting hot and redder. This Kise is really good at teasing me.

"S-stop it." Still complaining. But he still won't stop. I can't move my hands because he is blocking it!

Then he went upwards on my neck. Haha that really tickles though.

"Hey this is sexual harassment!" I told him.

He stops then stared at me again.

"Look at you. You are redder than a tomato now. Not blushing huh?" Kise said with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up." I can't lie now. My face is really … oh darn it!

"Remember the promise? You only said I can't hug you, but you didn't tell me that I can kiss you." He said.

"Kise, it's part of the no skinship. It's understood that kissing is not allowed, idiot." I told him.

"Even so, you didn't said that I can't do this." Kise suddenly kiss my forehead, my nose, my eyes my cheeks, my chin and my lips. Sexual harassment and taking advantage!

"You sure are enjoying bullying me huh, Kise-kun." I said to him.

Then he suddenly kisses my lips again.

"Hey. That's enough. I'm going to scream." I yelled at him. My gad. That was my first kiss; well it's not a torrid kiss it's just like a light touch.

He touches my face and my hair. Staring at me like I'm some kind of … can't explain. The way his eyes stares at me is so sexy. Shit, Tomoe you can't fall in love with somebody who just harassed you.

Damn damn damn!

"I'm getting cold, Kise." I said to break the silence.

He stops the staring and the touching. He gave me the clothes and carried me to the cubicle.

"Change then call me if you need help." He said and closes the door of the cubicle.

God, what did he just do to me.

"I'll be changing my clothes too. So just yell when you need something." He said.

"`kay."

This day is really, ugh I can't explain.

First I take off my wet swimsuits and put some new dry underwear and bra. Then put on my dress. Then my sandals. "Kise, I'm finished. " I said.

"W-wait!"

He opens the door and carried me.

"Let's go home?" He said.

I just nod as my response.

He carried me on how a prince carries a princess. It's pretty embarrassing how the people reacted. He asked some helpers to carry our things.

We are now inside his car. I kept quiet since I'm really embarrassed by our situation an hour ago. Damn this bastard.

I realized that we are not in the direction of going to our house. It's a different direction and I'm not very familiar with it. I can see an oversized mansion in the end of the road.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked.

"We're going home." He said.

"But this is not the road to my house."

"I know."

"Then what is this?"

"I'm taking you home. In my house." He said.

"Whaaaaaaat?"

**End of Chapter 10. **

_Author's Note: Thank You for reading and yes I'm the queen of cliffhangers! Bwuahahaha!JOKE! Hmm… I don't know If I can update this week. Maybe next weekend? Depends if I'm not that busy with my intern. :))) Just leave a review and I might get inspired on writing. Hehehe ;)) xoxo_


	12. Chapter 11: Forever Yours

_** Author's Notes:**__ HELLO GUYS! Thank you for your reviews! Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU RANDOM STRANGERS! Hahah. I'm sorry guys for the super late update. I'm not really in the mood to write things lately. But anyways thank you! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kuroko no Basuke._

**Chapter 12: Forever Yours**

**Tomoe's POV**

Uggh, I can't believe this. I'm stuck here in Kise's house, err I mean mansion!

I'm even in his room! Why would they let me stay at a boy's room!?

What the hell is that guy planning anyway?! Grrr.

I don't even know where he is?! He said he's going somewhere for awhile.

I'm having an emotional breakdown! I'll get crazy if this continues. I wanna go home and rest! I can't rest here!

The door opened and a woman with a maid suit arrived.

"Tomoe-sama, Kise-sama has arrived." the maid said to me.

I just nod as my response. I'm so irritated at Kise right now. Leaving me here by myself. And why does his maid need to announce that he's here? Rich bastard.

"Tomoe-love, I'm back!" Kise happily said. I put a frown face when he arrived.

"Kise, let me go home!" I immediately said to him.

"No, no, no! I can't do that. I already told to your mother that you'll be staying here and she said okay." He said with an okay sign on his hand. Whaaaaaaaaaaat!? Why the hell did my mother agreed to such idiocy!?

"No way!" I panicked! Oh nooooooo! Why mom!? WHYY!?

"Love, I bought you some clothes. You will wear this while you stay here in my house." Kise said. Clothes?

"Why did you bought clothes? It's not like I'm staying here." I said to him. I'm right, right? I won't be staying here that long.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh you're so cute. I asked your mother if you can stay here for about this week since you're going to summer camp. I'll be missing you so badly! Huhuhuhu" Kise said while tears on his eyes. I can't believe they have a plan like that! Was this a trap?

"So my mother agreed to you? When did you plan this, huh?" I asked.

"Well, I just got the idea after you drowned. You don't know how scared I was!" Kise said with a very worried expression. I laughed at his expression because it was funny for me. So OA(overreacting).

"Why are you laughing?" Kise asked with a confused face.

"Haha, nothing. I just find your expression funny." I can't believe I laughed at him like that and laughing in a situation like this!

"Tomoe-love, you're so mean. Laughing at me while I'm so serious." Kise pouted. Haha his expression is so cute.

But wait. Why am I happy, smiling and laughing? I should be retaliating that I'm here!

"Hey can you just let me go home? I can't fully rest if I'm here. I have school tomorrow too. I don't have my uniform and my school things." I complained. I really wanna go home! It's dangerous staying in this place!

"Don't you worry. I asked Trillo, my driver, to get your school things and your uniform in your house. Hehe" Kise said with a smiling face all over his face. Wow I can't believe he was ready for such things. OHMYGAD.

I gasped.

"What?!" My mouth was wide open. Full of shocking ideas was popping in my mind. Oh noes!

"Why does this has to happen?!" I said, getting depressed by the fact I can't escape. My eyes started to feel moist. I think I'm about to cry, and I can feel my nose too.

Kise hugged me. I guess he can feel that I'm about to cry.

I stared at the floor while he was hugging me. I can't think of anything! I need to get home. I don't want to be here.

I might as well...

But wait!

"What should I do... for you to let me go?" I asked Kise.

I stared at Kise's eyes while I said that. I think I made that scene like I was seducing him or begging for him in a very different way. That was awkward but Kise stared at my eyes too.

I realized how Kise's eyes were beautiful. He has very long eyelashes. So beautiful, his nose too. Oh god.

Kise looked at the ceiling, he was thinking.

I think I shouldn't have said that. The words I said just gave a lot of meaning! Fuuuudge!

"Okay. If you say yes to this. I'll send you home today." Kise said. OH yes yes! Okay. But what's 'this'?

"What is "this" are you talking about, Kise?" I asked.

He was looking down then he looked up to me.

"Be my girlfriend." Kise said in a very sexy voice. Why the hell did his voice change? And whaaaat?! Girlfriend?!

My face went O_O

Oh my gash.

"What?" I asked. I can't say anything than what.

"Be my girlfriend." He repeated it.

I can't believe he would say that in this kind of situation.

"What are you talking about, Kise?! This is unfair!" I exclaimed.

"Just answer it." He said.

"What if I said no?" I asked.

"Then you're not going home." He immediately replied.

"What do you mean I'm not going home?! Didn't you just said that I'll just be staying here until this week ended?!" I exclaimed again.

"Yeah. But I have change of plans." He smirked.

"Oh god. No." Oh the horror!

"So, what is your answer?" He asked. Why is he in such a hurry!?

"I dunno. Let me think. It's still early anyway. I'll think it over."

"If you say so." He stands up and he lay on his bed.

"I'm just going to take a nap. If you want to take a nap, just sleep with me here, okay?" He said and smirked. Asshole! I want to kill him with a pillow!

"Hey." I said.

"Yes?" He said while his eyes are closed.

"What if I said Yes?" I said.

He quickly opened his beautiful eyes and stared at me.

What's with the adjectives I've been using? Am I high or what?

"Then I'll send you off home today." He said. Then he went back to his nap.

Hmmmm... If I say yes, he'll let me go home today. But if I say no, then I'll be stuck here longer.

I don't even know when he will release me. If I escape ... I need to think of a plan for tomorrow. I think I can stay here tonight then I'll escape from him tomorrow, at school. Ohohoho, I need to think of a plan. (*U*)

Thinking so hard I fell asleep at the couch.

When I woke up, it was dark and someone was hugging me from the back. And what's that? Why is my neck wet? What the hell? I touch my neck and it has this disgusting feeling. Eww.

When I turn around, WOOOAH! It was Kise! The hell?! He was also awake and he was smirking! O_O

"Goodmorning, baby. Oh,I mean good evening." He said while smiling.

I immediately tried to stand up but he stopped me by hugging me from the back.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oh my gad, Kise why are you so weird right now!?

"Getting away from you." I said struggling from his embrace.

Then he suddenly licks my neck. Eeeewness.

"Hey! Stop it! That's disgusting, Kise!" I cried to him. It's really disgusting you know.

"I'm getting hungry. I want to eat you." He whispered in my ears with such cold voice. It made my body shiver.

"Are you serious?" I said with the WTF face and voice. I wonder if he saw my face.

He was silent but he embraced me more. I can't breathe.

I can feel that he buried his face on my back. This guy is totally getting weirder and weirder every moment. He's like a person with a bi-polar personality issues. He's gentle then he'll become pevertedly(is that a word?) aggressive later on. What the hell!?

He breaths in my hair. What a creeper.

"Let's go downstairs and eat." He said to me. He released me from his embrace and he stands up then he pulled me out from the bed.

We got out from his room then I saw his face, he was grinning like an idiot. But his smile is very gentle though. Oh I forgot he's bi-polar.

What time is it anyway? Why is the whole mansion so quiet? I'm getting nervous.

When we arrived at the dining area. Food is already served and all of the maids are there standing.

I feel like I'm in some kind of an afternoon drama with full of rich people.

Have they been waiting for us? O_o

Kise offered me a seat next to him. Then he put different kinds of dishes on my plate.

"Say aaaah~" He said to me readying the spoonful of salad to my mouth.

I have no choice but to eat it. It's very rude to disobey the master of this house. Shit. I'm in his territory too. Any unnecessary move, I'm sure I'll be dead.

I ate the food he kept putting on my mouth. I realized we've been using the same spoon in eating.

I feel like puking all of a sudden. I'm not used to sharing the same things with someone. Especially when other people's saliva is involve.

I can feel the cold stares of the maids at my back. I think I'm being stabbed to death for many times now. I'm so scared to even look at them in the eyes. I wanna go home.

We finished eating , Kise is like a father wiping my lips with a table napkin.

We went back to his room. I don't feel like entering that room again. There are a lot of things I want to avoid in that room.

We're inside his room now. I went to my bag to get my toothbrush. I wanted to take a bath, I feel so icky from Kise's licking and sucking. But that would be very risky. I guess I just have to endure it.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I said to him.

"Oh sure you can, go on." He said while he was busy on some paperwork.

I went to his bathroom then WOAAAH! His bathroom is bigger than my room! What the fudge!? His bath tub is like a queen size bed! That rich bastard.

I went to the counter and began brushing my teeth and washing my face and my neck.

I feel more refreshed now! The feeling is good!

Kise knocked on the door and handed me some fresh pajamas to wear. I thanked him for the effort on buying clothes for me.

I feel like I'm a kid being taken cared by a mother. Dolling me up, feeding me. Ugh, what the hell is happening?

I went back to his room and why the hell is the lights off?!

I'm not yet familiar with his room so I patted the walls to get my way through the light switch. If there is a light switch!

I remember a lot of things while walking in the dark. Uggh. My golly!

"OU-ch!" I exclaimed. My foot hits on something very hard. Ouchness! Mother packaging tape! Oh- the pain!

Still searching for that damn light switch. Then finally I found that damn switch.

The room is filled with light again, and Kise is nowhere to be found. I wonder where he'd go.

I laid myself to the couch and a looked at my cellphone and I realize my phone was dead. Oh damn. I forgot to charge it again and fudge I didn't bring my charger with me. Ugggh!

It's already 1am. I need to sleep. My class starts at 9am! Ugh, I feel so tired!

I still need to think of a plan how to escape from Kise. Hmm…

I fell asleep from thinking too much.

Morning and looks like Kise put me on the other side of his bed again. I can feel his breath from my face. Why is his breath still fresh? Damn him. I close my eyes again, I still want to sleep. I feel so tired and I think I want to absent from my class today. My whole legs are aching from swimming yesterday. This is the aftermath of my practice. Ughh…

Maybe after 5 minutes I'll stand up and take a bath. After 5 minutes. 5 minutes…

O_O

What the hell? Kise suddenly lay on top of me. That really woke me up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"Waking you up with my weight." He said.

"Stop it. I still have 5 more minutes." I said to him. I want to take a power nap within 5 minutes.

"You need to wake up now. It's already 7:00 am. Your trip from here to your school takes 2 hours you know. " He said to me. What two hours!?

"Two hours!? Huwaaat!?" My whole being is awake now. I need to move!

I immediately stand up and quickly went to the bathroom! I don't care anymore I need to take a bath!

Good thing Kise didn't do anything weird while I'm taking a bath, also good thing he's not in the room. I forgot to take my uniform and underwear with me. I quickly get my uniform then suddenly…

"You sure have beautiful legs, Tomoelove." Kise said. I didn't notice that he was on the sofa!

"Ahhh, hehe thank you. " I walked faster to get to the bathroom again. I'm just wearing a towel goddamnit! But he blocked my way through the bathroom. Oh god no.

"Uhm, Kise. I need to get inside. Time is running out." I said to him.

"Aren't you wearing skirts for your uniforms?" He asked. What's with the sudden question?

"Ah yes. Why?" I asked.

"Is it okay for you to wear slacks?" He asked. What's with the uniform questions?

"Uhm yes. But I don't have my slacks right now." I said. I stared at him.

Then oh my farking gad, he carried me! Oh my lord. My legs and my 'you know wha't is exposing goddamint!

"Ack! What's the meaning of this? Put me down!" I exclaimed. Good thing he can't see it!

He put me down on his bed. Holding my arms upwards. Shit I can't move.

I really hate this position. It feels like I'm in getting raped! And oh dear lord I'm just wearing a fucking towel! Anytime it will come off! Lord help me!

He buried his face on my neck. Then he whispers "Tomoe… I don't want any guy seeing your legs."

"My legs? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I'm the only one who can see them!" He exclaimed. What a selfish brat!

He grabbed the rope that is on the side table. Then tied my hands on the bed. What the fuck!? Where did that rope came from!? And what's with this!?

He kissed my lips so hard. He was rough this time. He savagely owned my lips like there's no tomorrow. Oh god I can't breathe! And I can't resist from his kiss! Why can't I fight back? Ugh.

His hands were moving, exploring my body. Then he holds my waist, making me closer to him more.

I tried talking to him between those rough kiss but he immediately interrupts me. This bastard.

He stops kissing me, good but the bad news is he went downwards! He went to my legs! Oh Kise stop you'll see my ….!

He licks my thighs! Oh good lord it tickles a lot! But this situation is making me not to laugh.

"Kise! Stopppp!" I exclaimed.

He didn't listen to me and keeps on kissing, licking and sucking the skin on my legs. Oh god I'm being harassed too much!

I feel like crying. Then tears suddenly streamed down my face. I can't control my tears anymore. Anytime soon I'll be crying like a baby. It's getting hard to breathe too. I'm getting scared.

I started crying and sobbing.

"Huu huu huu…" Still sobbing.

Kise stopped from his sexual harassments.

He immediately untied the rope and hugged me and caressing my face.

"Shss, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I got out of control, love. I'm very sorry. " He said worrying.

I can't say anything. I'm still sobbing. I really got scared!

"Love, stop crying. I'm really sorry. I won't do that anymore. Please stop crying. I don't want to see you like this." Kise said again. I just can't stop from crying.

He stands up and went to his mini refrigerator. He went back to me and gave me a bottled water.

"Drink this."

I drank the water he gave. Drinking water really calms anyone if they're crying.

I stopped from crying now. I looked at Kise with an evil look.

"Don't ever do that again! You don't know how scared I was!" I shouted at him.

"I'm very sorry, love. I promise!" He said with a frown face.

"You better be!" I stand up and went back to the bathroom. I started to wash my legs again. Then…

I saw some red marks on my legs and thighs. Is that a hickey? Some of the hickeys are near my groin. My face went hot. This is embarrassing. I wasn't even wearing an underwear! I wonder if he saw that.

That bastard! Now I can't wear a skirt! I have no choice but to wear jeans. I wonder if they will allow me to wear jeans. Well, whatever. I'm going to scold Kise later.

After finishing bathing, and eating. We are ready to go.

Kise was wearing a black polo shirt and black slacks. His hair was up. He looks formal today. He looks incredibly handsome too.

Wait! What am I thinking? He just harassed me a while ago! Stop thinking nonsense!

I went inside the car and ignored him. For the whole trip, I just ignored him. I guess I'll scold him later. I don't have enough energy to scold him now.

"You're wearing jeans." He said. Duh! It's because of your pervert! Uggh! Still ignoring him.

"Want me to do that again?" He said. I immediately turn my head to him with the WTF face.

"Are you serious? You'll get in jail if you do that again, bastard." I snapped at him. He's making me angry!

He smirked at me! Oh this brat! He had the guts to smirk at me!

"Why are you smirking!?" I exclaimed.

"You know, I got a really a good view of you a while ago. That thing between your thighs, they are sure flawless." He's teasing me! OH YOU BETTER NOT SAW THAT!

"Why you! You pervert!" I tried to slap him but he got my hand.

"Pervert, bastard, maniac, rapist and anything you want to call me. I'll take them all just to have you, Tomoe." He said to me. Then he licks my hand. I immediately removed my hand from his grasp. He's getting scarier and scarier. I averted my eyes and never looked at him again.

I'm at the university gates now. I immediately opened the car door without uttering any word to Kise.

"Take care my love. I'll get you later." He said while I'm in the verge of getting away from him.

I never look back at the car or to Kise. I really need to get away from him. His making my heart flutter and making it throb in a different way… I don't know if this is love or fear anymore.

Our class was dismissed early. Lily was absent today. I wonder what happened. I forgot to charge my phone again. Goddamnit.

I went to the library to plan out my escape. I really need to plan this right. My virginity is in danger!

I think anytime soon Kise might rape me. That guy. Even though he promised not to do that again. His words in the car a while ago really scared me. Can't let that happen! I want my purity!

I finished my plan. I plan on escaping using the back gates of the university. Since the terminal of the bus is in the back. I'll immediately get on the bus then viola escape plan succeeded! I'm sure Kise is at his school even if he hires bodyguards. I'll make sure I will escape!

"Kyah!~ Kise is at the gate!" a woman said.

"Really!? I wanna see him." Another woman said.

What the hell is he doing in here? Doesn't he have school?

I ran to the back gates and jumped on the barricade. I landed smoothly without hurting myself. Trying to stand up. I saw Kise in front of me. KISE?!

"What are you doing here? I thought you're on the front gate!?" I exclaimed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Don't underestimate me. Come. Let's go home." He said holding my hands with a strong grip. I can't budge his grip.

"Stop it. It's no use." He said while we were walking.

Oh no. I can't believe this. My escape plan. T_T

"Kise…." I whispered his name. Even though I whispered it he still heard it.

"What?" He stops from walking.

"If… if I say yes to you. Will you let me go home today?" I asked him. I'm desperate from not staying at his house any longer!

"Uhm, yes. But you will be my girlfriend then." He said.

"If I become your girlfriend. Will you stop harassing me?" I asked.

"Hmmm.. I can't promise that I can't harass you, Love. We're a couple. Those kinds of things are not harassment anymore; they are more what you call love rendezvous." He smirked at me again.

"Oh lord." I muttered.

He started walking again.

"Uhm wa-wait!"

"What now?"

"I'm saying yes to you. I'm agreeing to be your girlfriend. I'll be forever yours BUT!" I said. I can't believe that I'm saying this.

"But what?"

"No sexual intercourse!" I said to him while my face was burning hot. Oh fudge.

**End of chapter 11.**

_***Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	13. Chapter 12: BitchesBeaches

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the super duper late update. I'm kind of busy with my intern and it's so stressful! Full of programming crap! Uuugh! I also don't have enough inspiration since most of my OTPs are breaking up. Huhuhuhu. Well anyway. Thank you for still reading Sunny and Rainy! Enjooooooy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. OC is mine!**_

**Chapter 12: It's all about bitches, I mean beaches!**

**Tomoe's POV**

It's been two weeks since Kise and I started dating or became a couple.

I agreed on going out with him because of a lot of reasons but I don't know how to explain them.

I didn't say YES just because I like him. I said it because of fear? I just don't like the way he treated me the last time we got to his house. And that really made me scared, and by doing this what-ever-you-call agreement on becoming a couple. I can control him and have a hold on his neck. And we have a lot of agreement about do's and don'ts. Sheesh. I hate skinships. Also that he won't bug me anymore about going out with him.

Well anyway, ever since then, he behaves on what we agreed. He is less perverted and he is not that aggressive anymore. THANK GOODNESS!

As usual he's always in my house still giving a lot of gifts to my mom and sis.

I wonder if he has giving gift illness. He always gives gifts! Okay I know he's rich, but that's just… err, dunno.

We go to a lot of places, eat food, shopping, and having fun. So this is the feeling of going out with someone huh?

I'm not still sure about my feelings for Kise though. I mean, I am attracted to him and I love his character but I can't feel that spark yet. I feel twitterpated sometimes or that tingly feeling like shivering or whatever. But there seems to be lacking. Is there something wrong with me? I know I answered him on a whim. But maybe I can expand my feelings for him? I know there is sympathy mixing in my emotions and feelings for him.

I also want this relationship to work out since he is my FIRST BOYFRIEND and FIRST BOY BESTFRIEND! So he really means a lot to me.

But…but…- oh well. Let's not think about it.

I'm in his university today and I'm waiting in the library since the library is open for public. I just got out from an art competition near Kise's university.

He said we should celebrate my victory so we will ha a victory date or something.

But where the hell is he?! I don't want this. I don't want to stay in this place anymore. The people are scary! Huhuhuhu.

A lot of people are giving me the cold stares, the killing stares, the who-the-hell-is-she stares and all-of-the-kind stares. Yes, yes I know this is going to happen. Lily once told me that Kise is like a Prince I mean more like a King in this place. So any girl that is linked to him will get this kind of treatment from his fangirls and friends. And yes our relationship is all over the country so... Please pray for my safety. OTL

I really wanna kill Kise right now for making me wait in his university. I'm still wearing my uniform! I first went to school then to the events area.

I really feel like a total outsider! And why is the library full of loud people?!

Can somebody teach them the Library Rules?! Shhsss...

Due to those irritating stares of the people here in the Library, I pretended I was reading a book about a murder case. I'm already imagining myself being butchered by these people. Oh my god Kise where are you!?

"Excuse me." A lady with black bob hair approached me. Oh now what is this!?

"Uhm, Yes?" I asked. I'm getting nervous! Shit!

"Uhhhh… May I ask where are the books for English Literature?" She said. Is she asking me for directions? I'm not even from this school!

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm just a visitor. I really don't know about the right sections of this library." I said to her. Duh I'm wearing a uniform. Do I look like I'm studying here? Common sense girl! My school is so far away from here.

"Ohhh, okay. I thought you we're the Librarian." She said with a weird and irritating smirk in her face.

"Ha?" I asked. What is she pointing at?

"You see. You look like an old hag librarian with menopause and still a virgin. Hihihihi" She said while giggling like a witch. The girls in her background were also giggling like their vajayjay is being tickled. So irritating. So this is bullying? Hmmm… bring it on bitch!

"Ahaha. I'm sorry if I look like a virgin. It's much better than…" I looked at her from head to toe "Looking like hoe." I said. Burn bitch! Burn!

She raised her right eyebrow at me with her mouth wide open. Epic face is epic.

"So you're telling me that I look like a whore? Slut? You bitch." She said to me with a veeeerrrrry irritating accent and voice.

"Oh my I didn't say that. Is that your definition of hoe? I said you look like a gardening tool. " I said to her. My gosh people are watching. Oh noes! Scandalous!

"Gardening tool huh? So you want this gardening tool slap you on the face?" She said. This girl is so easy to provoke.

"So you admit that you look like a gardening tool? Didn't you just degrade yourself, Miss?" I said. Keep calm, Tomoe. Keep it cool.

"Youu! Bi—" She was about to slap me but someone stop her flying hands.

"That's enough for today, Erika-chan." Kise said.

KISE! Thank goodness you're here! That was a relief.

"Kise-kun… " The girl took her hands from Kise and apologized but…

"I'm sorry Kise. She said I was a whore and a slut. It was really degrading. So I want to teach her a lesson." She said. Liar! Her eyes were all twinkling like tears are gonna run. Boohoo!

And OMYGHAD. What the hell is wth her acting skills!? They are so yucky! Disgusting!

Kise looked at me with 'did-you-really-do-that-look' face. OMG did he just believed that woman?!

"Oh my gosh, I can't handle this drama anymore. I'm going home." I said to them and stand up. I walked out and leave Kise behind.

I don't care if I'm the bad guy err... girl! I won't ever go back to this stupid university. My gosh. So cheap! Starting a fuss and lying like that. So cheap!

"Tomoe! Love! Tomoe!" Kise was shouting my name.

I turn around and shouted "Whaat?!". I'm really pissed with what's happening. Goddamnit.

"I'm sorry that something like that happened to you." He said, apologizing.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? That puke face should be the one apologizing! She's the one started it!" I shouted at Kise. That puke face! Arrrgh! I want to scratch her face!

"I'm apologizing on her behalf. She's my friend and she just acted like that just to test you." He explained.

"Test?! Why would she be testing me? Is being your girlfriend like an exam? A Test and you need to past her qualifications? What the hell!?" I continued my anger and rants! That woman is really making me angry. If all of Kise's friends are like that. I'm going to end this relationship as soon as possible. I don't want any more headaches!

Then suddenly Kise was smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling? What's so funny?" I asked. I'm confused.

"Hey Kise, I'm seriously mad. Why are you making fun of me? You bastard." I said to him.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Kise was laughing like a crazy man. Oh no. What is happening!?

"Heeeey!" I shouted at him.

"Stop laughing! Why are you laughing anyway?" I'm really confused now. Did I say something wrong?

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just happy." He said wiping his tears.

"Happy on what? That I'm mad?" I asked.

"Yes. That you are madly in love with me." He said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" I reacted. So corny! Where the hell did that came from?

"You're so disgusting, Kise. I'm madly in love with you!? Psh! I never said that. Where the hell did you get that idea?!" My golly. An insane Kise appeared!

"You just said that you were my girlfriend." Kise said.

"So what if I said that I'm your girlfriend?" Damn Kise, making small things big.

"It means that you admit that you are mine and I am yours." Kise explained.

I just stared at him for about 10 seconds and got dumbstruck on his explanation.

…

..

.

My mind was buffering on what Kise just said. I don't know what to say. My heart was on doki doki mode too.

Oh my gosh. Wild palpitations!

"S-s—so what if I said that? It doesn't mean that I'm madly in love with you! " I stuttered. My god, I think my face is burning.

"Oh Tomoe-loves, why are you so cute?!~ " He pinched my nose and he put a light kiss on it. Damn Kise.

"Let's go! Let's eat some Korean Barbecue. I know a good place! Let's celebrate!" He took my hand and we started walking.

"I'm so proud of you loves! ~ " He said.

"Shut up!"

For this past three months, the bullying level of Kise's fan girls are increasing. Shit. My life is really in danger. I had tons of near-death experiences when I was all alone outside!

Oh god! I don't even want to remember them! Is this the consequence on dating that crazy Kise? Hmmm… he's crazy and his fans are crazy, the world is a big asylum!

I keep on imagining things that they may ambush me while I'm on my art exhibit. Oh dear Lord, please erase that memory on my head. I don't want that to happen! Huhuhu.

Also, it was my graduation a month ago. Kise attended my graduation instead of my sister. All eyes were on him. And I was like "What the hell?!".

People were taking tons of Kise's pictures and people keep on congratulating me because me and Kise are a couple. They didn't even congratulate me because I graduated! What the hell!?

Well anyway. Let's go back to the present.

I'm currently in Okinawa. I'm having a 3-day vacation with my mom and sister. A classmate of mine is getting married here in Okinawa and she invited me and my family. Kise was supposed to be here too, but he has final exams for flying a helicopter or an aircraft or something in some exclusive resort. Whatever.

Good thing he's not here, I can relax and can wear a bathing suit whenever I wanted too. ~

No perverted Kise! :3

**Kise's POV**

_Thursday, Day 1, 8: 30 am_

I hate this!

I should be with Tomoe-loves right now! Instead I'm with the whole school here in some exclusive resort. I should be putting sun block on Love's body right now! Huhuhuhuh. Seeing her on her bathing suit again was my bliss!

Damn you final exams!

I hate this even more because this trip should only be exclusive to aviation students! Not with other courses! Shss. It's like a field trip rather than an exam. Fuck.

Also why do girls keep on flirting with me!? Don't they know that I'm already "TAKEN"? Ssshh. Respect for our relationship, please?

I miss Tomoe-loves. When will this bullshit event finishes anyway? I plan on going to Okinawa after this.

"Kise-kun… Kise-kun…." Somebody was calling me.

It was my professor in Pilot Ground Training, Mr. Akihabara. He's my prof in most of my exams today.

"Sir! What is it?" I asked.

"Kise-kun. I forgot your exam modules on the faculty bus. Can you get it for me and also can you give it to your classmates? I can't hold my stomach anymore." Mr. Akihabara said. His face is turning pale too.

"O-okay sir. I'll take care of it. You should go to the toilet and ask the nurse for some medicine." I said to him.

"Thank you, Kise. I'll give you an additional grade for this. Take care of the modules! And also meet me with your classmates at the Air Base at 10am, okay? We will start the exam. Thank you again." He said to me then he run towards the nearest comfort room.

Poor old man. Making shit in the first day.

Faculty bus huh?

I went to the faculty bus. As I remember, he's in bus A.

I went to bus A. There I saw bunch of students and some of my classmates.

"Shinjuku!" I called my closest classmate. Shinjuku, he is also my roommate.

"Yoh , Kise!"

"Shinjuku, help me give the modules to the other aviation students." I said to him.

"O-okay. But where are the modules?"

"It's still on the bus. forgot it in there." I explained.

"Oh. Okay. Are we even allowed to get inside the bus?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Aren't there other professors there?" I asked.

"They're all inside the hotel now, Kise-san." A woman spoke.

"Oh I see. I guess I have to go back to the hotel." I said to her. Who is she again? As I remember she is the school muse.

"Don't worry. I already have it. Mr. Ono already gave it to me." She said.

"Oh good, Maishima-chan." Shinjuku said.

Ahh yeah, Maishima! I remember her. I used to flirt with her back in my first year days.

"Just call me Eima-chan, Shinjuku-kun." She said while blushing.

"Mr. Ono gave this to me when I was about to go inside the hotel. He said I should distribute this to the aviation students. But I'm not that very familiar with other aviation students so I was about to ask some help then you came." She explained.

"Ooooh." No comment.

"Okay. You can give it to us. We will distribute it." I said.

"O-okay here. Uhm. But I can still help you guys distribute. The more the merrier and it will be faster!" She said. Her eyes were sparkling!

"Okay. Sure. Do whatever you want." I said to her.

"You're soooo cute Eima-chaaan!~" Shinjuku said to her with a very kawaii accent and voice. Irritating.

So we distributed all the exam modules. I have to go back to my room and rest. Shinjuku forgot to sign the attendance sheet at the hall so he has to go back. And Eima is still following me like a lost puppy.

"Eima-san, we already distributed the exam modules. You can go back now. Thank you for your help." I said to her. I really don't like talking to girls these days. I have a feeling that Loves might get jealous! Thinking about it is making me smile!

" Uhm, Kise-kun. I don't know how to go back to my room." She said to me.

Haaaaa? Whaaat? Whyyyy?

"Oh dear, why did you forgot?" I asked her.

"It's not that I forgot about it. My things are still on the hall and can you help me get them in my room, please!? I don't even know my room number!" She was begging to me with puppy eyes. I scratched my head, this is a problem.

"Okay, Eima-chan. But you should have gone with Shinjuku then." I told her.

"Ahehe, sorry. I just want to be with you for a while. How are you doing Kise?" Her mood suddenly changed. Such a scary girl.

"Uhm, I'm fine." I said and started walking back to the elevator.

This is gonna be so awkwaaaaard!

"You know, Kise. I was really shocked that you were dating Tomoe-san." She said.

"You know my girlfriend?" I said.

"Yeah. She was my schoolmate during elementary. She was really smart and pretty. She always has a medal and award. It was a shock for me that she has boyfriend now." She said. Why would it be shocking?

"Why did you get shocked?" I asked.

"Well. Tomoe-san didn't really like talking to boys then and she was a little snob too. She didn't even have any boys as friends. They're all just girls. We also think that she was a tomboy! But due to her unbelievable beautiful face. We just think that she has some phobia with men." Eima still continues her story about Tomoe.

"Then after grade school she went to an all girls school for junior high. Then we really thought the she hates boys. All of our male classmates were sad about it, some even cried. It was so funny. And now, she's dating you. The guy that every woman wants." She said to me. Can this girl control her words? It's really awkward.

"I see." As expected from my loves. She never really looks at any men! I'm so lucky! I wanna cry.

We already got Eima's things and I'm helping her to get it in her room.

We are inside her room now. Where the hell are her roommates?

I heard the door knob locked. I was about to turn around then Eima suddenly hugged me from the back.

"Kise-kun… just for this day. Can you be mine?" She said while hugging me from the back.

O_O what? Crap this is dangerous.

"Maishima-san, why are you doing this?" I said.

"EIMA! Call me Eima! " she said angrily. My eardrums!

"O-okay Eima. W-why are you doing this?" I said again. Oh dear lord, please spare me!

"You know Kise that I liked you for a long time now. I even went to the same high school with you. Did you forget about it? You even flirted with me during 1st year college!" She said. I can feel her breath in the back of my neck!

"S-sorry. I'm very busy with basketball then so I don't remember anything. Also, I'm not very serious back then Maishima-san." I said to her.

"Eimi!" she shouted again. My eardrums!

"Eimi-san! I-i'm sorry." I apologized. I'm really sorry for those flirting days.

"Kise-kun…" she almost whispered.

While her hug is losing, I put her hands down then quickly run towards the door and escaped!

_Thursday, Day 1, 9:00pm_

I'm so exhausted in our first day of finals! God damn! It's already evening.

I have to text Tomoe-loves about my awesomeness during exam. I still have 2 more days in this place. I want to see loves!

While waiting for her reply I fell asleep.

_Friday, Day 2, 6:00am_

Our next exam for day two is about piloting a helicopter. Well this would be easy since I already have my own helicopter and I trained a lot with my father who is a Pilot and an owner of an airline. So this will be easy as pie for me.

"Kise-kuuuun!~" a woman suddenly grabbed my arm.

Ugh, Maishima again. Ever since yesterday, she always follows me. This is irritating.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at her.

"Kise-kun. Goodluck to your exams! I hope you do great!" She said, not even listening to my question.

"Can you please let go—"

"Look a helicopter! Oh my Goshiness! Are you going to fly that!?" she interrupted me and asked me with her sparkling eyes again.

This is so stressful!

_Friday, Day 2, 1:30pm_

After flying a helicopter, we will have a team building at the beach. I don't know why the hell I'm the only guy in this team. My teammates are full of girls! The fudge! There is a conspiracy going on!

"Kise-kun, you're so lucky. You're with the hottest girls in school. T_T" Shinjuku said to me.

"Shinjuku, do you want to trade places with me? You can replace me." I said to him. I don't want this! What if Tomoe-loves knew about this! Oh no! No no no! I don't want her to know! I'm sure she'll get mad!

"Kise-kuuuun!~ Are you ready?" Maishima is sure really annoying.

"Ne~ ne~ Kise-kun. Please be easy on me~ Ahihihi" Karin, my other teammate said to me.

"Kise-kun~ Is my bathing suit okay?" Marie, the girl in my class who has a really big chest, said to me.

Please don't shove me with your big breasts! Somebody help me! Ahuhuhu.

"Hahaha, Kise. Looks like girls are flocking you again." Aomine teases me while he watches the event.

"Aomine! Help me!" I pleaded at him.

"Sorry, kid. I can't. This is your fate so deal with it." He said to me. So cruel!

"You cruel bastard! I'll remember this!" I cursed him.

He just laughed at me like a devil!

**Tomoe's POV**

Yaaaaaawn!~ It's already 12:00 noon. This is the very first time that I slept until noon.

I'm so haggard. I can't even move my legs. I swam all morning yesterday. Then went to my classmate's wedding.

Swimming for 8 hours + wearing 6 inch heels for 7 hours during the wedding = Can't walk anymore! Legs are dying and crying!

I don't want this to happen ever again! Ouchness. ;T_T;

My mom and sis went swimming again I guess. Leaving me here all alone. *sniff* Not even giving me pain relievers. Huhuhu.

Well anyway, I wonder what happened to Kise's exam. I have to congratulate him! I'm sure he did well on his exams.

Hmmm… 10 missed calls from Kise. 2 Missed calls from mom. 10 texts from Kise, 2 texts from Lily, 7 texts from friends and 3 messages from an unknown number! Who the hell is this?

I opened the message with the unknown number first and WOOOOOOOOAAAAH!

What the fudge is this?!

Looks like Kise is having soooooo much fun in this school trip slash exam!

What's with this cheesy photos with different girls!? What's with the hugging and piggy back ride?!

What's with the apple eating contest!? What's with this bullshit!?

Okay, Tomoe. Calm down.

Maybe someone is trying to troll you while you're on your sweet vacation.

But to be honest, I'm getting mad. Not because I'm jealous. I'm mad because I trusted Kise that he won't do such things like this with other girls and some jerk is sending me these dirty photos! PORN! PORN!

How the hell this person got my number?!

No way Kise is cheating on me! If he ever cheats, make sure he's ready for my wrath!

**End of Chapter 12**

_Thank you for reading!_


	14. Chapter 13: Interrogation

_**Author's Notes: Update! Sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong usage of words. Okay guys, I just randomly picked Kise's teammates. Hahaha, please bear with me. My head was like _ thinking about this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. I own the OC!**_

**Chapter 13: Interrogation**

**Kise's POV**

I wonder why Tomoe-loves is not replying to my messages.

It's our 3rd day here in the resort. No more exams, just relaxation!

I asked her mother on the phone why Loves is not replying. Her mother said that Tomoe went out buying souvenirs and she was kind of busy hanging out with her classmates in Okinawa.

*sniff*

She didn't even remember me! How crueeeeel! Huhuhuhuhu.

Well anyway, I just need to endure Loves' cold shoulder, my back pain and these girls. =_=

Oh God, why am I so popular with girls!? It's my first time hating this. I mean , I'm not bragging but, It's kind of irritating how they flirt with me especially that they know that I have a girlfriend now. And I'm very serious with my relationship with Tomoe.

RESIST THE TEMPTATION, KISEEEE!

"Ne!~ Kise, let's go to this shop." Maishima said.

"Noo! Let's go to this shop, Kise-kun!~" The other girl1 said.

"No! We should eat first! I know a good restaurant, Kise!~" the other girl2 said.

"Blah blah blah blah, Kise-kun!~"

Oh god, please make them stop! "OTL

We're now eating in some restaurant with my basketball teammates. I guess the girls are going to treat us. The girls are fighting over on what to eat. This is my chance to runaway. I went to my team's table.

"Kise, you're cheating on Tomoe!" Kuroko said with his poker face again.

"Shut up, Kuroko! Don't even say a word to Tomoe about this!" I snap at him. I seat near Aomine.

"I pity Tomoe for having you as his boyfriend." Aomine said.

The guys agreed to him.

"Shut up. I didn't want this either. You know how faithful I am to Tomoe." I said to them.

"Yeah. We can already see the "RESIST" word on your forehead. You're really having a hard time huh?" Aomine said to me.

"Even though I'm very faithful to Tomoe, anytime the devil inside me might awaken. Girl's seducing powers are scary you know! Especially when they are all bared like that!" I was pertaining to the girls' outfit. Why the hell are they wearing such daring clothes! I won't ever allow Tomoe to wear such clothes in public!

"I know right. That's why I'm so jealous right now! I want them to flirt with me too. Huhuhu" Aomine said.

"You fucker. =_="

Ughh. I'm getting a headache! I want to finish this darn trip!

_**Day 3, 4:00pm, Bus**_

Yosh! We're going home now! Woohoo! Just a little bit more. I'm going to see Tomoe-loves again!

Her mother said that they're going home too and Tomoe-loves is still not replying to my messages. I wonder what's going on with her. This is depressing, what the hell did I do!?

Where the hell is Shinjuku anyway? He was supposed to be my seatmate.

Geez, I'm going to take a nap now. Please let me sleep for the entire trip.

I felt that somebody sat beside me. Maybe it's Shinjuku.

"You're late. Where the hell did you g—" I didn't finish what I'm saying because….

"What are you doing here, Maishima-san?" I asked her. What the hell is she doing here!?

"I trade my seat with Shinjuku, you know how he really likes my bestfriend. Hihi…" she said with an evil smirk all over her face.

Uugghh…

"Ahh… I see. Well anyway. Don't bother me while I'm sleeping, okay? I'm tired." I told her. I hope she listens this time.

"Okey dokey!" she said. She better behave and stick to her promise. This girl.

**Tomoe's POV**

What the fuck is this!? Why are they keeping on sending me these … inappropriate photos! My phone's battery life is dying! I just charged it a while ago! Grrr! It's like every minute they update me with these nasty photos.

Damn!

"Who ever you are, please stop sending me these photos or stop texting me! My phone battery is dying because of you!" I replied to one of this bastard's text.

Oh come on. I don't care about these photos anymore. I care about my phone since I will travel for 3 hours! I won't be able to play games! My goshness!

"Damn this stupid person." I whispered to myself. This is really irritating.

"Why are you so cranky?!" My sister asked.

"Someone is kept on texting me and my phone's battery is dying because of this bastard!" I said to my sister.

"Why don't you just off your cell phone?" She said.

"I can't! I need to end this game before I come back to Tokyo!" I said to her.

"Well, that's not my problem anymore." She said.

"Fudge. I'm gonna sleep instead. I'll off my cell phone now. I hope they will stop texting me." I really hope so.

We already arrive in Tokyo and we're home too. I don't have the courage to look at my cell phone. I still have a massive jetlag since I'm not really into travelling.

But I can't resist on opening my phone! / So I check on my phone and start charging it `cuz anytime soon it's going to die.

_You have 2 messages. You have 10 messages. You have 15 messages._ So on and fort.

Wow…

And it's all from that unknown bastard!

WOOOOOOAH! What sorcery is this!? What the!?

What's with the sweet picture of Kise and this woman!? They are sleeping together!? ASDFHKL!

I'm speechless!

I think I'm about the break my cell phone.

Oh Kise, you better explain this photo or I'm really going to break up with you.

This is frustrating and tiresome. I think I'll just play some online games to make this frustration go away. I won't touch my phone until Kise arrives. That mother father bastard.

"Oh Kise-kun, you're here early." My mother said to Kise. I was eating breakfast when he came in.

This jerk still has the face to come here. Well my mother doesn't know about the photos, but damn I know all of the things he did while he was on his trip!

Shit! Just ignore him, Tomoe.

"Hehe, I bought you guys some souvenirs! I can't resist on not seeing Loves! Not seeing you in 3 days was hell, Loves." He said while he puts all his gifts on the table.

"Oh, we bought some souvenirs for you too, Kise-kun." My mother told him. I just kept quiet and enjoying my breakfast. It's my favorite, bacon and eggs with salted rice. Yum!

"Tomoe-loves, why aren't you talking to me? You didn't even reply to my messages." He said to me. His face was near on my plate. He was also pouting.

I just stared at him and then continue eating.

"Did I do something wrong, Tomoe-loves?! I can't stand that you're not talking. It's better if we are arguing but this silence is killing me!" He snapped.

"Oh Tomoe, what did Kise did this time? Why are you so silent?" My mom also snapped.

I just stared at them; I don't know what to say. It's like the words I wanted to say are stuck on my throat. It's like something is stopping me from saying the things about Kise. Uggh!

"Uhm, nothing… I'm just tired, okay?" I said to them, it's almost like a whisper!

"Tired my butt, Tomoe. Just spit it!" My mom said.

"I'm just tired, mom." I lazily said. Why can't I just rant like I always do!? Why am I being quiet!?

"Are you sure?" Kise said with a worried face.

"Yes yes." I said to them and stand up. I went to the living room and lay on the couch. I feel like crying.

Ohmygad.

Am I crying because of Kise!? MYGOODNESS!

I felt someone was massaging my feet. It was Kise.

"Its okay, loves. Maybe the waves hit your legs so hard your legs are getting numb? I'll massage it so the pain will go away." He said while massaging my feet and my leg muscle.

I don't even have the energy to move my legs. Why am I so depressed!? I'm not like this yesterday. Is it because I can't say what I wanted to say and the pain is just building up to my chest and getting weak like this!? I hate this feeling! I closed my eyes so that I won't see his face.

"Tomoe, do you want me to massage your head too?" He asked. I didn't say anything but he started to massage my head too.

I think the tears are going to fall anytime. Oh tears stop! Stop falling! Damn!

I need to let these feelings out!

"Kise…" I whispered his name.

"Yes, loves?"

I opened my eyes and…

"Who the hell is this woman?" I said to him while handing him my cell phone with his picture and the other woman.

His face was priceless!

"Uhm, where did you get that photo?" He said. He was sweating.

"Someone was sending me these photos. He/She sure send me a lot though." I said to him.

"A lot!?" He almost cried.

"Yes." I said.

He gasped in horror.

"Uhm… can I see the other photos?" He said.

"Sure…" I gave him my phone.

His facial expression is changing from O_O to =_= . Epic.

"Uhm, loves. If I explain what happened during this time. Will you believe me?" He asked.

"Hmmm… It depends." I said.

"Well…." He started explaining bit by bit about every photo. It's like I was listening to some story telling. I listened to him for about two hours. He kept on explaining that nothing is happening between him and the girl/s. He also said that he was trying to avoid them but the girls' just keeps on following him. I believe him since he never lied to me and I felt a little happy for no reason.

"O-okay. I believe in half of your stories, Kise. You can stop now." I said to him.

"Only half!?" He reacted.

"I'm not fully convinced, I need some witnesses." I told him.

"What!? Why don't you just believe on what I said?"

"Because there are photos! I have proof that you were mingling with other women and you look happy with them, so I need some witnesses." I said to him.

"Oh Tomoe-loves. Jealousy won't do good things." He said.

"I'm not jealous, idiot! I just want to know that you are telling the truth!" I said to him. Who the hell is jealous?!

"Okay, okay. Let's meet up with my team. I with them the whole time, Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed.

We went to a restaurant near his school.

I met his teammates; they're all tall and buffed! I really don't like the feeling of being with so many men. It's getting hard to breath!

"Well, guys. This is Tomoe. Of course you know her. Hehehe. Tomoe, these are my teammates. Uhm…" Kise said.

They're all staring at me! I hate staring!

"Uhm, Hello…" I said to them.

Suddenly the guy with dark skin and dark hair held my hand and said…

"My gosh! You are truly beautiful in real life!" He said.

WHAT THE!?

"Oy Aomine, stop holding her hand!" Kise said.

The other guy with black hair pushed the Aomine guy then he hold my hand.

"Hello, I'm Yoshitaka Moriyama." He said.

"Oi MORIYAMA!" Kise is shouting at him. Kise was shielding me from Aomine-kun and Yoshitaka-kun.

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue haired boy said. I bowed at him as my response.

"I'm Yukio Kasamatsu. Team Captain." The guy with an angry look on his face. Same with Kuroko-kun, I bowed at him.

The other teammates of Kise said their names and the other one is not from the basketball team but his classmate in his course, his name is Shinjuku Ariyama. They we're all funny and I'm speechless by their humor. I was laughing the whole time.

"Okay guys that's enough, since all of you already introduced yourselves. Uhmm… Tomoe will ask you something." Kise explaining.

"Ooh! What is it!? I'm single and ready to mingle." Yoshitaka-kun said. I laughed at his response.

"Well, if you're asking about my size I'm -" Kise interrupted his speech.

"Stop it, you baka." Kise said.

"You bastard! I was giving her my measurements!" Aomine said.

"Does she even care about your measurements!?" Kise shouted at Aomine.

They are like monkeys fighting for food.

I just laughed at them the whole time.

"You're such a happy person, Tomoe-san." Kuroko said to me.

"Sorry, it's my first time seeing a commotion like this." I said to him while wiping the happy tears.

"Oh god, this is tiresome! Let's starts this!" Kise snapped.

"Tomoe-loves, please start asking them." Kise pleaded.

"O-okay. Uhmm, guys…" How should I start this…? I started to bite my lips because of tension.

"Uhm.. Does Kise have any mistresses?" I asked. Well I don't want to make the question longer so I just directly ask this question.

Their faces went O_O

"So…"

"Men are men, Tomoe-san. It's in their nature." Aomine-kun said.

What?

"Aomine!" Kise's face is so epic.

"Well… I don't know. We really don't care about his lovelife." Yukio-kun said.

"His popular, so he may have one." Yoshitaka-kun said.

"He's a pervert." Kuroko-kun said.

"He has the power to magnet women!" The other member said.

"He insanely likes you." Shinjuku-kun said.

"Shinjuku!" Kise's eyes were sparkling.

I think that I didn't get a good answer on my question.

"Well, so… Does he have other girls besides me?" I asked again.

"Of course he has!"

"No."

"Maybe."

"None.

"It depends."

"No."

"Auhmmm….. No, none."

"O-okay… I really don't get you guys so I think I need to use this." I said to them. I'm serious this time.

I printed the photos that bastard send to me so I have some hard copy proofs.

I put the photos one by one on the table. When I looked at their expression, their faces were like… I can't seem to understand and explain it.

"Soo, is this photo legit and who is this girl and these other girls? Why are they so lovey dovey like that?! Answer me!" I snapped. I'm serious now. No more laughing and smiling.

They were all quiet. So… is there a conspiracy going on?

"Tomoe-chan, those photos are legit but those girls are just his fans." Shinjuku-kun said.

"Explain." I said.

"They we're following him since day 1 especially that girl with purple hair. Her name is Maishima. She is somewhat popular to our school because she's the school muse." Shinjuku said.

"So what's her relationship with Kise?" I asked.

"F-fan I guess? They don't have a special relationship." Shinjuku said.

"Hmmmm…"

"So, do you think I will believe you?" I said frankly.

"Uhm.. Well I'm saying the truth. I'm with him the whole time." He said.

"Hmmm…." I stared at him, looks like he's telling the truth.

"What else?" I asked.

They didn't say anything. Hmmm… I guess I need to stop this interrogation. No one is talking and if they keep on being silent, my irritation is just building up.

"Okay, let's stop this. Let's just eat and go home. Okay?" I smiled at them devilishly.

"Y-yes!" They said.

"Thank you guys for your cooperation. See you next time!" I said to them, smiling.

"See you next time too, Tomoe-chan!" They said happily.

We parted ways and I went inside Kise's car.

I kept quiet in our whole trip. I can feel that Kise was stealing glances at me, it's like he wanted to say something.

When we arrived at my house, I didn't talk to him and went directly to my room. Not uttering a word to him.

This day is so tiresome!

I don't know if they were telling the truth. Their answers are so random! I want to punch them one by one! Grrr!

Well anyway, I need to take a bath and relax. I need to free my thoughts.

After taking a bath, I put on the pajamas I bought during our vacation. It's so cute! And the fabric is so thin! It's so refreshing! I love it!

I didn't wear any bra and panties because my mom said that it's not healthy wearing bra when you're going to sleep. My mom is health conscious.

Before I go to sleep, I check on my work and my schedules. I work on my bed because anytime soon I'll be sleeping.

I have my earphones on my ears so I really don't hear anything or what's going on outside. I don't want any disturbance.

While I'm busy on my work, I felt that somebody entered my room. I think it was mom so I didn't look.

But suddenly someone hugged me from the back!

It was Kise! What the hell is he still doing in here!?

"Tomoe, please believe me." He whispered through my ears. Then he buried his face on my shoulders. His arms were wrapped around me and they are near my chest!

Oh Lord, I'm not wearing a bra!

**End of chapter 13.**


	15. Chapter 14: Two Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Author's Notes: **_Uhm, super late update again? Sorry OTL. I'm just so busy with work lately. Uhmm, thank you for still reading Sunny and Rainy, even though my writing is horrible. OTL I think I'll be updating 2 or 3 chapters this week since I have a one week vacation. ^^_

_Well anyway, enjoy! _

**Chapter 14: Two Meetings**

**Tomoe's POV**

Gaaah! I can feel Kise's breath on my nape. It gives me goose bumps. Eiigh.

"K-Kise… uhm, can you let go of me? We can talk about this tomorrow." I said to him. I really can't move from his embrace due to limited movements. I can't move that well when I'm not wearing a bra! I feel like I'm naked! Oh the shitness.

"No, I want you to believe me. I want to sincerely apologize for my mistakes." He said to me.

Oh Kise, so dramatic.

"Uhm, but Kise… It's already late. We can just talk about this tomorrow. I guess that would be better. I'm also tired." I said to him.

He didn't talk for a moment. I was waiting for his reply then suddenly he let go of me. Thank goodness!

I was about to get the pillow to cover my chest but he suddenly lie down in front of me. Which means the schedule I'm working on is getting crumpled! And my chest almost hits his face!

"Ayy!" a surprised scream came out of my mouth.

"Kise! What are you doing!? Appearing in front of me like that and you're crumpling my work schedule!" I shouted at him. Wew! My chest almost… ALMOST hits his face! Good thing it didn't.

He just stares at me so I stared at him too.

The battle of staring! O_O =_=

Did he notice that I'm not wearing any underwear? Hmmm…

"What?" I asked, still not talking.

"If you won't say anything, please move." I said to him.

He still stares at me but at least he followed my order. He moves to the corner side of the bed, where he is leaning on the wall.

"Very good." I don't have enough energy to argue with Kise right now. So I let him lay down on the bed for a while. I'll push him out later.

Hmmm… I finished organizing my schedule so currently I'm designing err… more on doodling since I can't concentrate on what I'm doing. For this past minute, Kise was just staring at me. Also I can feel that his gaze has some malice mixed in it.

"Kise…" =_=

"What?" He asked. Oh goody he talks now.

I sighed. This is irritating and I'm tired. I quickly move the things that I'm working on.

"Kise, I need to sleep now. Can you get out of the room?" I said.

He just kept on staring at me again.

"Ki-…"

"I'm also tired and sleepy so I'm going to sleep here." He said, and then he turned his back from me.

What the hell!?

"Hey! If you're going to sleep in my house, sleep at the guest room!" I shouted at him.

"No. I'm already comfortable in this position. Let me sleep here. Sleep with me." He said.

"No waaaaaaay!" Of course I can't sleep with a perverted guy like him! And of course I can't sleep with a guy who is two timing me!

"You…. Hmph! I'm going to sleep at the guest room then. I can't sleep with a guy who is full of sins in his body." I said to him.

Then he suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled me to the bed.

O/O

I'm on top of him now.

"K-Kise…!" I grumbled. I started to fight his embrace but his grip is just too tight! Argh!

Then we suddenly switched position, he's on top of me now. Oh what the hell is with this position, in my own room and house too.

(=_=) Uhm… This is kind of awkward. I really can feel his bump on my lower body. Since my legs are spreading across his waist. Eww. What a nasty sight!

I'm not wearing any panties so I really can feel it! Sheeet!

I think my whole body is getting goose bumps! Uugh.

His just laying down on top of me, more like his making my body his bed. Doesn't he realize that his weight is killing me!?

"K-Kise… You're so heavy…" I said to him with a shaky voice.

Then he gets up a little and stared at me again.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Staring at his sad eyes.

Why does he have to make that sad face?!

"Did I really make you mad, Tomoe?" He asked.

"Well, yes! I'm mad at you for doing such things and what you are doing to me right now." I angrily said to him.

The look in his eyes became sadder.

"B-but… I don't hate you. I'm just pissed off." I quickly added.

"T-Tomoe… Please… just this time. Can you forgive me? I really didn't cheat on you and I could never ever do that to you, love." He said while looking straight to my eyes.

Is that tears on his eyes? O_O

"You know how much I love you. You know that I'll do anything for you, love. You know that you are the most important person in my life right now. I could never ever let you go, or make you sad, or angry. It kills me to know that you are angry and mad at me. I just can't live knowing that the feelings you have right now might end our relationship... I don't want that." Kise said. Oh god I think I'm about to cry to his words. His tears are already flooding his eyes.

His just overreacting but... That feels... *sniff*

"K-Kise… don't cry. I feel like I'm the bad person now. I forgive you. So stop crying." I just really can't stand seeing a person cry! Oh god my heart is getting weak.

Does a simple act like this just move me!? I think I'm too kind already. Forgiving him just like that. Oh God, I'm so kind it hurts.

I patted his back and move his head to my chest so he has something to cry on.

And also I remember that I'm not wearing any bra. Oh god.

*Kise sniffs* He lift his head.

"Also… You know how popular I am when it comes to girls. So you know that girls often throw themselves at me. So you must understand those kind of circumstances." He said while wiping his tears.

Damn you, Kise. I'm almost convinced by your sweet talk a while ago. But right now I think I want to punch you.

"You know, I want to punch you right now because of the nonsense you are saying. You bastard." I said to him.

"Hahahahaha!" Oh good, now his laughing.

I started smiling and laughing with him. I guess we're okay now?

"You know… I never thought that your body could be this soft." He said to me.

"What!?" My mood suddenly changed. What does he mean by that?!

"I mean you chest! It's so soft and it's getting bigger!" He said to me while rubbing his face and hands to my chest. Like rubbing a newly nice bed sheet.

"G-g-get OUT! You perverted bastard!" I screamed at him and pushed him out of my room.

"Tomoe! Loves! Please let me sleep in your room! I don't want to sleep in the guest room! Please let me in!" Kise said while trying to get inside of my room.

Oh god that was embarrassing! My chest was harassed by that perverted Kise. Huhuhuhu. Damn that bastard. I want to beat him but I can't beat him at this state.

Hmm… I'll beat him tomorrow when I see him.

"Tomoe!" Kise screaming my name.

"Die!" I screamed and went to bed and sleep.

That perverted bastard. Grrr.

* * *

Next morning, I never thought that Kise would be here so early in the morning.

"Hello Tomoe-loves! I'm helping your mother cook breakfast!~" He said with a big smile on his face.

"I never thought that Kise can cook like a professional chef, Tomoe! He's so talented!" My mother said to me.

(=_=) "Mom, would you stop praising him? His head will get bigger and he'll get more conceited." I said to her.

"Eeh! But it's the truth!" She opposes.

I sat down and waited for the breakfast to get cooked.

"Hey Kise, did you sleep here?" I asked Kise.

"Err, no. I went home as soon as you pushed me out of your room." He said.

Oh, no wonder his wearing new clothes.

"Oh, I see. Good." I said.

"You know, I can't sleep yesterday knowing that my sexy girlfriend is sleeping alone without me." He said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Haha, lover's quarrel in the morning already?!" My mom said.

"Eww. LQ. What are we teenagers!?" I reacted.

"Hahahaha." They both laughed and then we started to eat breakfast. I quickly finish my portion since I have to go somewhere today.

"Finished already?" Kise said.

"Ah, yeah. I have to meet some people today, for my exhibit." I said to him.

"Ah… I see. Can I come with you!?" He said.

"Don't you have classes today?" I asked.

"I have, but it's still 4:00p.m. So I think I should be with you until my class starts."

"Ewww. 4:00?! Your schedule sucks!" I said. Four in the afternoon!? My god, I would be absent if I have that kind of schedule.

"Well, you can go with me. But behave okay?" I said.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

We're now at the entrance of the exhibit and looks like Kise has to attend some meeting with his father.

"Sorry, love. Dad texted me that I have to go to the airport, he said that there is an important meeting." Kise said to me.

"It's okay. Just be careful on driving, okay?" I said to him.

"Thank you. I'll meet you later, okay!? See you! Love you!" He bid farewell.

"See you." I said.

"Miss Ikagawa!" An old man calls my name.

" !" I said. He used to be my professor during senior year in college/

"Hahaha, look at you, you are beautiful as ever!" He said to me.

"Oh Mr. Kano… stop with the teasing. Are the people I'm going to meet are here already?" I asked.

"Well, it's still early so most of them are not yet here. But Mr. Jones is here." He said.

" Mr. Jones? I don't remember meeting someone with Jones in his name." I said.

"Well, he saw your art yesterday here in the museum. He said that he likes how you make your art… He even asked me if he can meet you. So I invited him here today." said.

"Oh, I see. Where is he then?" I asked.

"Well, he's waiting inside. He is a professional interior designer. He is popular in London, New York, South Korea, Singapore, Hong Kong and here in Japan. He's also a very handsome young man!" Mr. Kano said.  
Why does he have to add the handsome part? Is it important?

"Ah, I see. I wonder why would he want to meet a newbie like me. Hahaha, and also I already have a boyfriend . I'm not allowed to look at other men." I said to him.

"Hahaha. Oh, Tomoe. I remember that boyfriend of yours. He really loves you huh?" He said.

"Well, hehehe." I just smiled at him. No comment.

"Oh! Mr. Jones! Miss Ikagawa is here!" Mr. Kano said to the man with a blonde hair.

The man was really handsome though and young! I think he is half Japanese or half Korean?

"Mr. Kano!" The young man smiled at us and walk toward us.

"Mr. Jones, this is Tomoe Ikagawa. The artist of the painting you wanted to buy." Mr. Kano said.

"Uhm, Hello. Nice to meet you Mr. Jones." I greeted him.

"Hello, Miss Ikagawa. Well, my full name is Jason Jung Jones, call me Jason instead. I'm half American and half Korean. An interior designer from New York. Nice to meet you. I've been wanting to meet you since the day I saw your painting. But Mr. Kano said that you were busy." He pouted, so cute! "I would like to collaborate with you." He said.

He looks like a Korean idol. He reminds me of one of my Korean classmate's brother.

"Ah… Thank you very much for appreciating my art, Mr. Jo- Jason. Well my full name is Tomoe Ikagawa, so call me Tomoe. I never thought such a professional interior designer would like to collaborate with me. I'm still a newbie you see." I said.

"Newbie or professional. It doesn't matter to me. As long as I like how you design your art and how you make them is the most important. The effort that you are giving to it."

"Oh, such an honor. Jason-san." I said.

"Well, we should seat and talk about this inside don't you think?" He said.

"Haha, of course!" I said to him.

**Kise's POV**

Ah! I can't believe that father wants to have a meeting so early in the morning!

Is it about passing the throne!? We already talked about it! What is it now!?

I want to be with Tomoe! Huhuhu (-3-)

"Kise-sama. You can enter the room now." Shizuka said, my father's secretary.

"What's with this meeting anyway?" I asked Shizuka.

"Well… try going inside. You might find out what it is." She said with a grin on her face.

Weird.

I knocked first before entering.

"Come in." My father said.

I opened the door and three foreigners were looking at me. I bowed to them.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Well, this is Kise, my son. He is the heir of the company. After he graduates he'll be the owning the company." My father said to the foreigners.

"Ah Kise, seat down. This is Mr. Bret Sen. One of the parliament (like senators) and business tycoon in Singapore." My father said.

"Hello, Kise-kun." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Sen." I said.

"This is my wife, Annie. My daughter, Kelly. " Mr. Sen said.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." I said.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"This meeting is about Miss Kelly's transfer of schools. She'll be studying in the same school as you. But since you are graduating you can tell her about the university. Miss Kelly, just ask anything you want to Kise if you have any problems while staying here. Miss Kelly will be in our care while she's in Japan." My father explained.

"I see. Miss Kelly, just approach me if you need anything or you want to ask me something." I politely said.

"Yes. Just call me Kelly, Kise-kun. And thank you, I'll be on your care for now on." She said smiling. She is pretty hot though but…Tomoe is still the best.

"Also… Kise." My father said.

"Yes, dad?" I asked.

"Please take good care of her. Her parents are very important business partners of our company. Also, she might be your future wife. We we'll talk about it but it's not sure yet. It depends on Miss Kelly's decision." My father said.

What!?

Decision!? Her decision!? What about my decision!?

Crap.

* * *

Shit. I have to baby sit this woman until she graduates college.

Damn.

"So, Kelly. Did you have any idea about the marriage thing?" I asked her directly. I want her not to like me.

"Well, actually. My father wants me to marry you for business sake. But we still need to know each other before we take that path. So don't worry about tying the knot with me. I don't have plans on getting married yet and as I know you have a girlfriend, right?" She said.

Wow, looks like we'll get along. She doesn't look like the bitchy type or the evil type.

"Ah yes. I really love her so much. This marriage thing is making me nervous." I said to her.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I want to meet her!" She said.

"Next time, I'll let you meet her. She's kind of busy lately." I said.

"Ooh, okay. As I heard she's a painter?" She said.

What the… She knows so much about Tomoe.

"Ah yeah. She just graduated months ago, so she's still not that famous in the art world." I explained.

"I see. But she's very pretty though. I saw her picture in one of the magazines in Singapore." She said.

"Really?!" I said. Wow, I'm so proud of you loves!

"Yeah and my ex boyfriend really likes her." She said with sad eyes.

Whuaat!?

* * *

End of Chapter 14.


	16. Chapter 15: Nuisance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the follows and favorites! I love you random strangers! **__** This chapter is short since the next chapters has the real drama. Just wait for it! ~**_

**Chapter 15: Nuisance**

**Tomoe's POV**

"I really can't get over the fact that I'm collaborating with a very famous person, Mr. Kano." I said to Mr. Kano, my university professor.

Mr. Jones said that he would like me to be his designer for his next collection of furniture.

OHMYGAD! I can't imagine it! ASDFGJKHKL!

"Hahaha, I'm not even surprised. You have the talent, Miss Ikagawa. When you have that talent and you enhance that talent, you will meet a lot of people like Mr. Jones or better." He said.

"Oh, thank you very much Mr. Kano. I'll make sure I'm gonna get better in the future." I said.

"Hohoho. Don't worry, just practice and study you'll get there in no time." He said.

Whenever I look at Mr. Kano's face, I always remember Dumbledore minus the long beard.

Weird.

"Oh, looks like the people you need to meet are here. Shall we go?" Mr. Kano said.

"Of course! I'm getting nervous though." I weirdly smiled at him.

* * *

We finished the meeting and looks like Mr. Jones already left after I finished talking to him about the collaboration something.

I want to ask him a lot of things. Well he gave me his calling card, I'll call him later.

Looks like Kise is busy. He's not replying to any of my text.

I think I don't need to wait for him, I'll go home and just text him not to wait anymore.

I need to finish some paintings when I get home.

"Tomoe-chan! Tomoe-chan!" A woman calling my name.

"OH! Shana-chan! Long time no see!" I excitedly said. Shana-chan was like my bestfriend during highschool. OH GOD OH GOD! Memories!

"Waaah! I never thought I would meet you here!" She said.

"Haha, same to me too! Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh god! You're prettier than before! I'm so envious!" she said with an OMG expression.

"Hahaha, stop with the teasing! What the hell are you doing here!?" I asked her again.

"Well, my boyfriend and I wanted to buy some paintings. So we started to canvass." She said.

"Ooh. I see."

"Well… we already bought one! The painting was so beautiful! You know how I love mermaids, right!? So we bought this mermaid painting in–" I cut her off.

"In an aquarium and a cat was trying to eat her." I said.

Her face went totally (OoO). Haha so cute!

"No waaay! You were the painter!?" she excitedly asked.

"Y-YES!" I said.

"Waaaaaah! OMG OMG! My bestfriend in highschool is now a professional painter! MYgasssh! I need your damn autograph, baby!" she said.

"Hahaha"

"Oh god, I can't move on! I need a pen!" she panicky said.

"Shana?" a man called Shana's name.

"Honey! Look! The artist of the painting!" Shana screaming loudly in the hallway.

"Wow! No waay! Are you Tomoe Ikagawa?!" the guy said.

"Uhm, yes. You are?" I asked.

Wow... I never thought my name is famous now. God, revelations!

"I'm Eita Kazuhiko, Shana's boyfriend. I became your fan ever since I saw that painting you made for a church!" he said.

"Wow, I'm flattered." I said.

"But I never thought that you and Shana know each other." He said.

"Well… Shana was my bestfriend during highschool and until now. We rarely see each other due to busy life." I said.

"And she became prettier!" Shana added.

"Hahaha… oh Shana…" I said.

"Anyway… you need to sign the painting we bought!" Shana said.

"But it has my signature already." I said.

"Ah! Oh yeah! Haha sorry! Then let's take a picture! Oh god! I'm so proud of you friend! Let me kiss you!" Shana took some pictures and kisses my cheek.

"We really need to talk, Tomoe! Let's have lunch! My treat!" Shana is so hyper today.

"Sure sure. I need to ask you a lot of things as well." I said.

* * *

We went to the nearest restaurant to eat.

Shana's boyfriend has to go to work so me and Shana enjoyed the alone time together.

Ahh~ The memories!

Shana ordered a lot since she said she was pregnant and she wanted to eat a lot for her baby.

"You're pregnant?! So… you two are married?" I curiously asked.

"Well, yes I'm pregnant. But we're not married yet! We want to get married maybe after two years." She said.

"Why?"

"We're still having a hard time and my parents and his parents are not in good terms. So it's better not to add stuff like marriage in this kind of problem. It's like adding more oil to the fire!" she said.

"I see. Well, at least you know who you are getting married with." I said.

"Wait. Don't tell me you don't have a boyfriend!? Your beauty is getting wasted if you don't have one!" she angrily said.

"I have. But… I can't see myself getting married with him." I said.

"Why? Is he your first boyfriend?" she arched a brow at me.

"Yes, he is. But I think he's too surreal. I think this relationship is just an illusion and it will disappear when the time comes." I said.

I never really think of a future with Kise. It's so blurry, like a thick fog is blocking it. I think our love story is just a fairytale ready to end in no time.

"Most first love relationship ends, Tomoe, and when they end a new story begins. But sometimes, when first love relationships lasts, it will be forever." She said.

Wow, so deep.

"Hmm… Hopefully, I want the forever one." I said.

I'm not the kind of person who falls in love to easily. So, I want Kise to be my first and last.

"Wait a second. Eita is calling."

"Oh okay."

Shana went outside the restaurant. I started to play with my food until my eyes caught something. Very… very shocking.

I saw Kise with another woman entering the restaurant.

But it looks like they're with another person. So, it's not what I think it was.

Good.

Shana went back and it looks like she has to go.

"Sorry, Tomoe. I need to go first. Let's have another chat time when we're not that busy. Here's my number. Don't forget to text me okay?" She said.

"Ah wait! Let's go together. I'm going home as well." I said.

I don't want to see this kind of scene.

I just want to believe in what I saw in the first place. I think I'll keep this a secret until Kise speaks about this.

We paid the bill then immediately went home; I don't want to add on Shana's expenses so I paid for what I ate.

* * *

"Rise and shine, love." I can feel that someone is trying to wake me up.

I really can't open my eyes because of the sunshine. But I know that it was Kise.

"I don't have any important meetings today. Let me sleep." I said.

I'm really tired since I can't sleep last night because of what I saw in the restaurant.

It was replaying in my head until I got tired of it and fell asleep.

"Okay. Sleep as much as you like." Kise said and kisses my forehead.

I felt someone was trying to sleep with the covers with me.

Also I can feel some hands and arms were trying to embrace me.

Oh Kise, you really take advantage of this kind of moments.

Well I don't care anymore. I want to sleep.

* * *

"Hmmm…" I tried to wake up and saw that my room is filled with darkness.

Whuat!? Is it night already!? I didn't even eat lunch yet!

"Oh god my head hurts." I grumbled.

I think I'm gonna get a headache and ulcer because of too much sleep and an empty stomach.

"Tomoe, are you awake now?" suddenly someone spoke.

"Wh-who are you!?" I immediately turn on the lights of the lamp beside me.

"Oh god, It's just you Kise." I said. I thought some pervert already invaded my room. Well he's a pervert but he's not a stranger.

"You sure sleep a lot. What happened yesterday?" he asked.

Oh god I remember that scene again.

"Nothing… I met a lot of people in the art industry…. And they said they're willing to be my sponsor on my next exhibit." I said to him.

"Ohhhh! (*o*) That's great then! Congrats!" Kise happily said.

"T-thank you…" I said. I don't have the courage to ask him about what I saw yesterday. But…

"How about you? What did your dad want from you? You didn't even reply to my messages." I said.

Oops. Is my question obvious!? I hope not!

"Ah…. Yeah. My father wants me to attend a business meeting yesterday. I was really busy and I forgot to charge my phone so it went dead. I'm sorry, loves." Kise said with his puppy eyes again.

"I—it's okay. I understand." I said.

"I'll make it up to you! Let's have a date tomorrow or whenever you like it!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy for two months because of the exhibit. Maybe we'll have a date when it's weekends." I said to him.

"Ehhh! O-okay." He grumbled.

*Riiiiiiing*

I hear a phone ringing. I'm sure that's not my phone ringing.

"Is that your phone?" I asked him.

"Ah yeah. W-wait."

Kise went outside to answer the call. I wonder who is calling him.

I went after him and tried to listen on his conversation with the mystery caller.

"Ehh! Do I really have to go now? Can we just meet tomorrow?" I heard Kise said.

Meet? Who?

"Bu-but I'm with my g- grandma today. I can't just leave her." Kise said.

What the!? GRANDMA!?

"Uuagh! Okay okay! I'll be there! Shhhss!" Kise grumbled.

I quickly return to my room and waited for Kise.

"Love… I'm sorry but dad wants me to go to his office again. Another business meeting." Kise said.

Business meeting my ass.

"Business meeting? At this kind of hour?" I asked and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Uhm… yeah." His golden eyes staring at me.

Looks like his not lying. But what about that grandma thing!?

"O-okay. It's good that you're already handling the business even though you're still studying." I said to him.

"I guess we'll not see each other that much after you graduate." I added.

Oh what the hell… what the hell am I saying!? I'm becoming a jealous girlfriend!

Kise just stared at me. It's like he heard something very different from me.

"Hey… what really happened to you yesterday? The way you talk, it's different from the usual you." Kise said.

O—okay. I think I should be honest from now on.

"Uhmm. I… just… thought that, I should act more of the girlfriend type from now on. Since you said that girls throw themselves at you. So I just want you to feel more loved…"

"By me… so you won't cheat." I added.

Well, as I said I want Kise to be my first and last. So I'll fight for this relationship. Even though it only started in a whim and not that serious.

I'm serious now and I don't want any bitch added to our story.

"What do you mean by the girlfriend type?" Kise chuckled.

"Uhmm… the jealous type."

"Really?! You are jealous?"

"Y… yeah I'm jealous. I'm jealous with the person you are meeting today and yesterday and in the future." I said to him.

Kise's smile went ten times wider.

"Oh god. I can't believe this. You are jealous! Tomoe is jealous." Kise kept on repeating the jealous word.

"So should I be jelly instead?" I joke at him.

Well I don't want him to keep on repeating that word. It's embarrassing!

Kise hugged me and started to rain kisses in my face.

Ahhh… I can smell his odor. So yummy… I mean so good.

"I'm so happy that I made you jealous. I thought you didn't care on anything I do. Hahaha. I feel like I don't want to go to that meeting anymore and I just want stay with you." Kise said.

"No. It looks like it's important. So go now. You'll be late." I said to him while he was hugging me.

"Okay. If you say so…."

"I love you." He added.

I don't know what to answer. I'm not very good in showing my feelings.

"Uhmm… yeah." I said.

Hahahah FAIL!

"Why won't you say I love you too? I thought you want to act more of the gf type." He said.

"I told you I'm only acting as the jealous type this time. I'll act as the annoying gf next time." I said to him.

"Oh come on!" he said.

His smile is really killing me!

I put out my tongue to him.

"Just go, okay!? I'm already back to normal. So just go!" I said to him.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

OH GOD. I can't believe Tomoe was jealous!

ASDFGHKJKAHSKJAHSAL!

Hahaha. SHIT! FEELS!

Haays. If only Kelly didn't call I would be devouring Tomoe's cuteness right now!

Grrr!

What does she want anyway!?

I already told her that I can't let her meet Tomoe. She might do something evil to her.

I can feel it.

I went to Kelly's condo where she wanted to meet me.

"Kelly." I knocked on her door.

She immediately opens the door.

She was wearing a short dress. Is she trying to seduce me?

I thought she never wanted that kind of relationship with me.

"Kise… will you help me cook?" she said.

"Cook?"

"Yup."

"Oh god, you called me just to cook for you!?" I angrily said to her.

"Yup."

She just smiles at me like it was no big deal that I have to drive here just to cook for her.

"Fine. What are you cooking anyway?" I asked.

"I haven't started yet. Cook me your specialty." She said.

Argh. This woman. Why does she have to touch my arms and back!? Why is she leaning closer!?

"I think I can cook fried rice for you." I said.

Hell no I'll cook my specialty for her! Tomoe hasn't even tasted it yet!

"As I remember, your specialty was curry."

"What!? How did you know?!" I said.

"I know everything, Kise. I just think that it will be better if we get married." She said.

WHAAAAAAT!?

"Hey! I thought you didn't like this idea!?" I complained.

"That was before. Today is different." She said.

"What?"

"I thought about it last night. We both have benefits for this stupid deal, Kise. Our families will both get richer and famous. I'm hot and beautiful and you're handsome and hot. We are meant for each other. We can make a lot of beautiful and handsome babies… and a lot of people will be envious." She said while smiling wickedly.

Wow. I'm speechless by her evilness.

"Hahaha your shocked face is so cute, Kise. Don't worry, you two still have two years to be lovey dovey." The witch said.

"T-two years?" I'm confused.

"Of course I have to study and graduate college. I'm enrolling as a 2nd year student. So I still have two more years to study. So after I graduate… we'll immediately get married."

"Am I allowed to say no to this?" I said.

"Hmmm… yes. But it depends on your father. You know how greedy your father is and he's my father's best friend." She deviously smirked at me.

"Fuck. Whatever. I'm going to cook your curry and I'm going home." I said.

I don't want to talk about this. It's irritating and frustrating.

* * *

**Kelly's POV**

Tomoe Ikagawa, age 23. Her mother is a retired highschool teacher who loves to play poker with her neighbors, her sister is a branch manager of an electronics company who loves dating different men, and her father is an archaeologist.

Nothing much about her father. I wonder where he is.

She is half Spanish and half Japanese. Her mother is Japanese and her father is Spanish.

Hmmm… what a perfect combination. No wonder she's beautiful.

But it seems to be that her parents are not married.

Ooooh. Revelation!

Sexy, talented, her first boyfriend is Kise, has a loving family and friends, she's popular with men too and she doesn't even know that.

Gah! So irritating!

I hate her! I hate girls with art talents! I hate her so much!

Why every guy I met likes women who have talent in art?!

This is frustrating!

All of my ex-boyfriend dumped me because of this woman. They said if I become a talented painter like Tomoe they'll marry after I graduate.

They even fly to Japan just to see her and her exhibit. Ever since she entered college, she's been making a name for herself! She's also famous in different countries!

This is unfair! I'm a daughter of a tycoon businessman and a politician!

Why don't they notice me the way they notice her!?

I know I don't have any talents like she has but I'm beautiful too!

I can play piano and sing. I can dance too.

But what's with the art issues!? Grrr!

I want revenge on her!

And this is the perfect thing to do! Kise must marry me after I graduate.

After two years Kise will be mine and he'll leave Tomoe. Then Tomoe will receive the greatest pain she'll ever experience.

And I can't wait for that day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15.**

_**The next chapters will have a very fast timeline `coz I really want to end this as soon as possible and I want to continue R&K. OTL **_


	17. Chapter 16: Doubt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**_

**Chapter 16: Doubt**

**Tomoe's POV**

Today, I just doodled and browsed the internet for art inspirations.

Not a very productive day for me. Goddamnit.

I just can't concentrate and think of my own art ideas ever since that day! My head is full of Kise and the other woman! Damn. I hate this. I know I just misunderstood something. But still! Why does he have to lie! Grrr!

The deadline for the paintings are next next week. Guuuh. I'm gonna die. OTL

Also I think my period will start this week. That's why I think I'm this depressed and stressed. I easily get mad and irritated too.

Oh I hate periods. (=_=)

I still need to paint two new paintings for the exhibit.

Must finish this as soon as possible `cuz I don't want to disappoint my sponsors. =_=

*Phone rings*

Hmm... Who could this be?

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Ikagawa! This is Jason Jones, remember?"

"Oooh! ! How are you?"

"Haha, I'm fine. Well, Can we meet today?"

"Meet? Today?" I'm confused.

"Yes! I'm going to London tomorrow. So I want to discuss things about our project." He said.

"Oh I see. I'm free today. Where will we meet?"

"Let's just meet at Moonbucks in Avenue Mall. 6pm." He said.

Hmm… the place is very far away from me but well it's still 4pm. I guess it's okay.

"Sure sure. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Thank you. See you."

"See you."

Hmmm... I better get ready. Kise is still at school and I think he won't be visiting today.

Also he might be with his other woman, hmph!

I'm becoming a negative person because of Kise.

This is not healthy.

Mr. Jones is already in the cafe when I came. His skin was glowing! My gad! Koreans really have that

beautiful glowing effect on their skin! I'm so envious!

"Hello, Mr. Jones." I greeted him.

"Woah. Hello Miss Ikagawa. You're so beautiful today!" he said and chuckled. He stands up and helps me with the chair so I can seat.

"Haha, thank you. But stop with the teasing." I said.

He went back to where he is seating.

"I'm not teasing! You are really beautiful! And I'm not flirting okay, I just appreciate your beauty." He said.

"Wow, thank you very much. You also, you're very handsome today and I'm not flirting too, okay? Haha" I said and chuckled.

"Haha you're a funny person, Miss Ikagawa. Oh... let's stop this formalities. Just call me Jason.

Uhmm… What do you like to eat?" He said.

"Oh okay. Then just call me Tomoe. Uhm, maybe I'll just have some tea and any cake." I said.

"Okie dokie! Uhm... about the project."

"Yes."

"I'll be going to London tomorrow and I won't be in Japan for about six months since I have some business to take care of." He said.

"Okay... and?"

"Also I'll be giving you this file."

He handed me this big black folder.

"Those are my designs for my next collection of furniture. I want you to make me some paintings that

are good for those furniture. Just visualized it that if these furniture are already done and arranged. A good painting will be a good addition for the background." He said.

"So, I need to finish the paintings within six months?" I asked.

"Hmm... not really maybe six to eight months. My customers will kill me and get angry if I won't release new designs. Haha" He said. He is such a cheerful person.

"Haha right. I guess I can finish it within those months. But I still need to contact you so you can check my paintings. Also how many painting do I need to make?" I said.

"Maybe five paintings."

"Okay."

"I already included my inspirations in the folder. You can just check them later."

"O-okay. Is that all I have to do?"

"Hmm... Yes."

"Okay."

Since Jason is very talkative we talked about his job experience and he asked me a lot of things about my personal life too.

"Sooooooo Tomoe... Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uhm, Yes I have."

"Oooh! Of course you have! Haha. Well I really like your beauty." He said.

"Aww thank you."

"You know, my sister is a fashion designer in Korea.

You're beauty is suited for her designs! You should model for her." He said.

"Oh really? Haha. I really don't like cameras so I'll say no. Hehe." I said.

"Aww okay. Such a waste. I really want to recommend you to my sister." He pouted.

"Haha. Sorry but I like painting more than modeling." I said.

"But have you modeled before?"

"Uhm, yes but it was for my school project. A group project." I said.

"Oh! Oh! Can I see the pictures!?" He excitedly said.

"Naah, those pictures are ancient. I already burned them. " I jokingly said.

"What!? Such a waste! I want to see them!"

"Haha joke. I don't know where the pictures are now since it was during high school. So... it's history." I said.

"Stingy!"

"Hahaha."

We just talked about nonsense and he just asks me anything he thinks of. He is comfortable to be with.

It's also fun and you'll never get bored of his chit chats.

I realized it was already 11 pm.

"Oh god It's already 11 pm. I need to go now." I said.

"Awww is that so? Okay. Would you like me to send you home?"

"N-no it's okay. My house is a little far. You'll get back here by 6 in the morning. Hahaha" I joked.

"What!? That far!?"

"Haha joke. It's not that far so don't worry."

"O-okay if you say so. Text me if you're already home, okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye!"

It takes one taxi to get home but it takes 3 transpo if you're going the hard way.

Jason is just staying at a hotel and it's just the second time we met. I can't let him send me home like a close friend.

Uggh! Where are the taxis?!

Damn I've been waiting for a taxi like almost half hour already.

I can't take the train anymore since it's already closed.

This is bullshit.

*rain starts to pour*

"Whaaaat the hell!?" I exclaimed.

I went to the nearest building to take cover.

Damn rain. Why do you have to pour in this kind of hour and day!? Goddamnit!

Ugh! This is making me angry.

I checked my phone and no messages from Kise.

What happened to him?

I'm hesitating to call him but I really need to get home! So I immediately dial his number.

I hope he answers.

Fucking rain.

"Hello?" he answered! Thank god!

"KISEEE!" I screamed his name out of joy.

"Uhm sorry but Kise is out of the moment. What do you need from him?" the guy from the phone the eff!?

"Who is this?!" I angrily asked.

"This is his classmate Furihiko."

"Oh. Why is his phone with you?"

"Uhmm, he forgot his phone in class. I just answered it since he left it in the table."

"Oh… okay. When will he comeback?" I asked.

Damn! Where the hell is he!? Looks like he has late night lessons.

"Uhhhh... He went to the convenience store so I don't know. Just leave a message." he said.

"Uhm, will you tell him I called. Say it's an emergency." I said.

"O-okay. Who is this by the way?" That question literally shocked me.

"It's Tomoe! Her girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I thought it was an unknown caller. Your number in his phone is unknown so I'm sorry."

He said and apologized multiple times.

"Oh no it's okay. Just tell him I called, okay?"

"Okay. Uhmm.. wait." he said.

"What?"

"Uhm... no nothing. I'll hang up now."

Then he hangs up.

The fuck!? What's his problem!? Also why was my number unknown!?

I smell something fishy!

Ugh! Kiseeee! I really need you now! Can you just fetch me here!? My goodness, it's getting colder!

While I was waiting for Kise's reply a woman started calling me.

"Tomoe! Tomoe!" she was screaming my name and grabbed my arm.

"What the—" I stared at her and it was my seatmate during my first year college days! It's Sayuri Ishikawa!

"OOOH! Sayuri-chan!" I excitedly said! Wow I keep on bumping old acquaintances these days.

"Tomoe!" she started crying and hugging me.

"Oh what happened? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She sniffs and said "Well… I caught my boyfriend cheating on me and I just got out from work."

"Oooh. That's too bad."

"I knooow!" *sniffs* "How about you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I had a meeting at Avenue mall and kinda got stranded here. Also my boyfriend is not picking up his cellphone. " I said.

"Oh is that so. Well it's really hard to get taxis here in this kind of hour. You should stay at my house for the meantime and that boyfriend of yours; you must interrogate him when you see him. He might be cheating too like my boyfriend for two years." She bitterly said.

"Eh is it okay to stay? Uhm, I have that kind of feeling too Sayuri. But I am still thinking on the positive side to make myself feel better."

"Of course you can stay! Oh I see. Well that's a good thinking, Tomoe. We shouldn't think anything until we caught them on act. Grrr." Sayuri gritted her teeth, for sure she thought of her cheating boyfriend. "Can you accompany me in drowning my sadness?" she suddenly said.

"Haha sure sure! Let's drink and drown our men problems!" I said.

"Leggo! I know a good resto that serves cheap but awesome sake!" she excitedly said.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Earlier…

*Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn*

God I'm so tired!

It's already 8:30 pm, I want to go home as soon as possible!

"Kise, someone is looking for you!" My classmate called me.

"Who?"

"Your fiancée!"

"W-what?!" I almost fall from my seat. Fiancée what?

Then that brat appeared, oh Kelly you're making my remaining life in college hell.

I stand up and went to her. What does she want now!?

"Hey you brat. What do you want?" I harshly asked her.

"Can you eat with me? I haven't eaten yet." She said.

"Eeeh! Don't you know that I still have classes?"

"I know you have but you're just slacking off. Accompany me!" she insisted.

"No way. Ask your classmates instead." I'm getting irritated.

"Booo! I'll tell this to your father!" she said.

Arrrgh! Shit. Just stay calm Kise and just endure this until this brat returns to Singapore.

I sarcastically smiled at her. "Okay let's go."

We went to the nearest restaurant and started ordering our meal. This woman is really irritating. It took her 20 minutes just to think on what to eat. Goddamnit!

"So, Kise. When will I meet Tomoe?" she suddenly asked.

"Why do you eagerly want meet her anyway? She's busy." I said. No way in hell I'll let her meet Tomoe.

"Didn't I tell you before that I'm kind of became a fan of her?" she said. She's obviously lying.

"You're lying, I know it." I said.

"Geez, Kise."

"Tsk."

"Hey can I borrow your phone?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why?"

"I just want to see it. Is that a new model?"

"Yeah it's a new model." I handed her my phone, then our orders arrived.

I kind of got distracted by the waiter and I don't know what Kelly is doing with my phone. I wonder what her motives are.

"Ohh. I never thought it would be this cool. I should by this model too." She said.

"Whatever. Let's start eating. I need to get back to my class." I complained and snatched my phone back.

"`Kay `kay!"

While we were busy eating, a group of girls suddenly approached us.

"Kise?" the woman with the purple her said my name.

"Oh, Maishima." It was Maishima! What does she want now?

"Who is she?" Maishima said then points at Kelly.

"Uhmm, she's -" Kelly cuts me off.

"I'm her fiancée. Why?" Kelly said in a bitchy way.

Oh no is there a catfight!?

"Aah, I see." Maishima said then looked at me in a strange way.

"What's wrong, Maishima?" I asked.

"I thought … never mind. Let's go girls." Maishima and her gang left.

What the hell..

"You sure are popular huh?" Kelly said.

"Not really."

"Shss. I wonder what's the feeling of dating a popular guy like you, Kise-kun. I think Miss Ikagawa is suffering from pressures and different kinds things. I pity her." Kelly said and smiling devilishly.

"Whatever just quickly finish your food."

After accompanying Kelly, I went back to my class. It was already 9:30.

"Hey Kise! You womanizer! Who was that cute girl you're with?" classmate1 said to me.

"Ah, an acquaintance." I said.

"No way. She said that she was your fiancée." My classmate2 said.

"Haha, whatever guys." I really don't like entertaining questions like this.

"You're so lucky. A lot of girls are going gaga over you. You must be cursed."

"Hahaha whatever. If this was a curse, I would gladly take this curse out my body." I said to them.

xx

After a very boring lecture from our professor. He gave us some group projects to work with. We must finish and pass this until 12 in the midnight. My gad this is the first time I stayed in school in such hour!

This is killing me! OTL.

"Kise, your fiancée is looking for you again." Classmate2 said.

What!? It's already 11:00pm why is she still here? I thought she went home already.

"What is it again, Kelly? Why are you still here?" I asked her.

"Kise, you looked like you're so stressed. You should take a break." She said.

"Why are you still here?" I asked again.

"I got a call from father. He wants to have a meeting tomorrow."

"Ah okay. Is that all?"

"Let's go to the convenience store. Promise after this I'll go home." She insisted.

"Fine."

After accompanying that bratty Kelly again. I went back to class and my seatmate Furihiko said that someone was calling my phone when I was gone.

Oh shit I realized that I wasn't able to check my phone and even forgot it in class.

Ohmygod!

"Kise, a girl named Tomoe keeps on calling to you. I told her that you went out to the convenience store. She said that it was important." Furihiko said.

"Oh thank you." I said to him.

Ohmygod ohmygod. I quickly checked my phone and what the fuck! Tomoe's number got deleted! No wonder I didn't bother to check my phone a while ago since the number that keeps on texting me is unknown. It was Tomoe all this time!

AFSdAGFSAGUJ! I'm sorry loves. I quickly called her and she wasn't picking up!

Oh no! She must be angry at me! It was an important call too! Maybe something happened to her.

FUDGE! I'm getting nervous!

I quickly finished our group project and passed it to our professor. Good thing we got a high score.

My group mates thanked me and I said to them that it was okay and I have to quickly go to where Tomoe is, even though I don't have a clue where she is.

I called her mom and she said that Tomoe was stuck on Avenue Mall. What the hell is she doing in there anyway?

I quickly drive to Avenue Mall and I didn't see any Tomoe in the taxi stand. I called her mother again if Tomoe's already home and her mom said that she wasn't.

Oh crap I really am getting nervous.

I called her phone again and again until someone picked it up.

"Tomooooooe!" I screamed her name.

"Hello? Sorry but Tomoe is not available. She somewhat passed out." A woman said in the other line.

"P-passed out!?" I stuttered.

"Ah yes. Is this her boyfriend?"

"Yes yes!"

"Oh. Well you better get her."

"Oh where is she anyway?"

The woman gave me the address of the resto and I quickly drive there.

When I arrived I saw passed out Tomoe while she's with a woman who keeps on drinking sake.

"T-Tomoe?" I quickly approached them.

The woman stared at me. I think her sight is already blurry.

"Are you her boyfriend?" she said.

"Yes. C-can I take her home now?" I said.

"Yes. But promise me you'll take good care of her, okay?"

"I promise, but what about you? Aren't you drunk?" I said.

"I'm fine. I'll be going home as well. My house is just around the area. Take care."

"T-thank you again. Take care too."

I carried Tomoe out of the resto a put her inside my car.

I realized her clothes are wet so I think of staying in a hotel instead of taking her home. She might get sick.

We went to an expensive love hotel nearby since that's the only place I can think of.

I carried her body and put her in the soft bed. I never thought carrying a passed out person would be this heavy. It's different if they were awake.

I took off my t-shirt so she can wear this instead. I started taking her dress off. Well I'm her boyfriend I'm allowed to do this.

After taking her clothes off I started wiping off cold sweats from her face and body then put my t-shirt on to her. I realized that Tomoe's body is so beautiful. But I shouldn't be fantasizing Tomoe when she's asleep like this.

God, I'm getting a boner just seeing her half naked body.

I must distract myself!

I put some blankets on her and lay down beside her. While I was staring at her face, I thought of how the hell her number got deleted from my phone. Was it that brat Kelly? She must have deleted it.

What if she took her number!? Oh my gad! What if she decided to meet with her!? No way she would do that. I must confront that brat tomorrow or later.

Tomoe suddenly wakes up and started to ask for water.

I gave her some water. I ask her if her head is aching, she said she feels like vomiting instead.

I told her where the bathroom is and she started running off to the bathroom.

After she finishes doing her thing in the bathroom…

"Hey, how the hell did I end up here?" Tomoe asked.

"I went searching for you. Since your house is soooo far away from here, I thought of staying in a hotel instead." I said.

"I see…"

"Do you still feel nauseous?" I asked.

"Yeah."

She lies down again in bed and she started to stare at me.

Oh god Tomoe staring at me. This is making me blush. Lol.

"Do you want some medicine?" I offered.

"Naaah. I'll feel more nauseous if I drink one."

"O-okay. Looks like you're not drunk anymore."

"I'm not drunk! I just passed out while we were drinking."

"Oh who was that lady anyway? I forgot to asked her name." Shiet.

"That was Sayuri-chan, an acquaintance." She said.

"Oh I see."

"Hey…"

"?"

She started to get close to me and cuddled with me.

Ohhhhmyyyyy!

Then she whispers to me "Nothing is wrong, right?"

Huh? What does she mean by that?

She repeated.

"Nothing is wrong, right? Kise?"

"Of course! Why did you ask?"

She smiles at me and said. "Nothing. Let's go back to sleep."

She just stayed there cuddling me and went back to sleep.

That was the first time Tomoe initiated a hug to me. That feels!

But I felt that anytime soon. We'll be separating.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16.**


	18. Chapter 17: Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Sorry for the super duper long hiatus. OTL**

**Chapter 17: Bittersweet**

* * *

**Tomoe's POV**

Ahhh~

It hurts, it hurts so much.

The pain is spreading through my thighs, abdomen, legs and back. Ohmygod. I can feel the blood is oozing from my center.

I cuddled the sleeping Kise, tightening my hug more because of my painful dysmenorrhea(menstrual cramps).

Ugh! I hate this feeling! I can't move and it hurts so much. It's like something is drilling my stomach!

"Loves, are you alright?" Kise's voice was full of concern. He checked my temperature if I have a fever or none.

Oh god this is embarrassing. What if he saw the blood on the bed sheet!? Oh god oh god!

My belly was aching too much; I started to hug Kise more. It's like he became my giant stress ball. I need to pinch or squeeze something whenever I'm in pain.

Oh lord why today of all days!?

"Hey, stop squishing me like that." He complained. "What's wrong?"

"M-m-my …" I can't even talk! Shit! (=w=)

"Is something hurting you? Want me to check on you?" he said.

Check on what?

Kise suddenly flipped the blankets to know what's wrong with me. Then he saw an unsightly thing.

"Woaaah! What the?! You're bleeding! I can't remember we had sex!" He exclaimed.

"I-IDIOT! I have my period!" I screamed at him and hit him on his shoulder, this idiot!

"Oh. Sorry. I thought something happened. Hehe." He said.

"B-baka. If I j-just have the strength to punch you right now I would do s-so."

"I'm really sorry. What should I do then?" he asked with his expression full of concern.

"B-buy me some s-sanitary napkins and p-pain relievers for m-menstrual c-cramps." I said. I need to stop the oozing of my blood first, and then pain killers. Gosh.

"Eh! That would be embarrassing!" He complained.

"K-kise please... I really need it. Just t-today." I said with my husky voice, breaking.

"O- Okay. I'll be right back."

He put on his jacket and he quickly went outside to buy some sanitary napkins and pain relievers.

Oh god what an embarrassing sight for him to see! Why today!? WHYYYYY!?

Oh shit why is it so painful today? Is it because I'm too stressed and I'm lacking blood?

Guuuuh. What an awful feeling.

After 30 minutes, I stand up to drink some water then Kise came back too.

"Oh loves here are the things you need. I also bought new underwear for you."

*Cough cough*

I almost drowned while drinking the water because of what he said.

"What the hell!? Where did you buy that?" I asked.

"There was a lingerie shop beside this hotel so I bought under wears for you. I hope I got the right size." He said with a worried face.

(=_=) "Wow, well thank you for the effort. You sure did buy a lot of underwear!" I said while checking the things he bought.

"Yeah, because I thought you would be changing undies too when changing napkins. So I bought a set of undies. I really hope I got the right size!" he said with a very serious face. I want to laugh and punch him at the same time. (=_=) Oh Kise.

After changing my underwear and putting some napkins on, I went back to lie down. I already drink the medicine Kise bought but the pain is still there. My gad.

The pain is really giving me a hard time. It's my first time to experience this kind of painful dysmenorrhea. I'm beginning to make painful expression which makes Kise more worried.

"Loves, what should I do? I don't want to see you like this." Kise said, worrying.

"I don't know as well, Kise. I usually just lie down and cuddle myself until the pain goes away." I said. "It's my first time to experience this." I added.

"Oh no! What should we do then?" Kise is getting restless.

"I'll just lie down for now; it makes the pain go away. But just a little though." I said while closing my eyes.

Kise snuggled with me and he asked "Where does it hurt?"

"It hurts right here, in my stomach." I said and pointing my belly.

"What if I massage it? Maybe the pain will go away? Its cramps right? When massaging cramps, the pain is minimizing so it might be effective." He suggested.

"Massage the stomach? I never tried it before, but I read about it that it can ease the pain. Hmm, okay let's try it." I said. Well I read it on a health book so I guess it would be legit.

"O-okay. Where does it hurt again?" Kise asked. I guided his hands through the part of my stomach where it hurts, and then he starts to massage it in a circular motion.

While he's massaging my stomach with his right hand, he puts his left hand on my head and starts to massage it a little bit and he gives me quick kisses on my forehead and face. Then he whispers and sings repeatedly "Pain, pain go away. Never comeback on my Love's day."

That really made me smile and laugh since his voice today was kinda husky, which makes it funnier. "Hahaha, what happened to your voice?" I asked still closing my eyes.

"Because I've been screaming my love for you." He said with a very serious tone.

"Hahaha! What the hell, Kise?" I opened my eyes `cause that really made me laugh so hard which makes my dysmenorrhea more painful. I can feel the gush of my blood. "Ow." I reacted.

"Oh stop moving, just stay put!" He commanded. "Sorry." I said.

"Why are you laughing so hard anyway? What's wrong with what I said? I'm very serious on that screaming part you know." He said while still massaging my belly, with a very serious face.

"Stop it. It's so cheesy and corny, it's making me laugh." I honestly said.

"Hmph! So cruel! I'm so serious with what I'm saying too. It hurts you know! Laughing like that. If you laugh again I'm really gonna kiss you!" He said and warning me. He is such a drama king!

"W-whaaat?! Hahaha, are you blackmailing me?" I really can't stop laughing because of his expression.

"Oops! You're laughing again! I'm really gonna kiss you!" he really did what he said. He started to kiss me hard and deep. Because of that kiss we started to make out. It's the first time that we have this kind of intimate kiss and snuggles. This was really shocking for me since I'm not resisting and complaining, and then I remembered.

I stopped and asked him "Kise, don't you have classes today?"

Kise gave me a wtf face and he started to think deep. "Oh yeah, I have." He said.

"Shouldn't you go now? It's already 11 am anyway." I said. His education should be prioritized first than snuggles and kisses.

"I guess it won't hurt if get a little late, right? My class is on 2 pm anyway. We still have a lot of time together." He said and then he starts to position himself on kissing me again.

"B-but you still have to take a bath, change clothes and… and you have to drive too. You need to send me home as well and your school is a little far away from here." I said stopping his kisses.

Kise gave me a (=_=) expression.

"Okay fine! I won't pester you on getting intimate. But be prepared when I'm really on the mood!" He said glaring at me.

"Anyway, tidy yourself and here's your dress." He gave me the dress that I was wearing last night. "You don't want to go outside looking like that right?" He said pointing on what I'm wearing right now.

That really made me blush since I forgot I was just wearing his t-shirt and I've been showing off my legs and underwear to him. Good thing I have napkins and fresh undies, lol.

"Sorry. I'm going to change now." I stand up and darted my way to the bathroom.

After I change my clothes, I noticed that I stained some blood on Kise's t-shirt! Sheeet!

I went back to the room where Kise is and then I'm seeing Kise's naked (upper) body and abs again. Why the hell is he naked!?

"Are you finished? Where's my t-shirt? I'll be wearing that again." He said while his texting on his phone. Who the hell is he texting? Why the hell I'm getting suspicious!?

"Uhm… I uhh… somewhat stained it with blood. So can you just wear your jacket for now?" I said.

Kise looked at me and went towards me. "Where?" he said.

"Where what?" I asked.

"The stain."

"Oh. It's here." I pointed out where the stain is. It's not that big but even a child knows that it's a fucking blood. So I won't let him wear this.

"It's okay. It's still wearable." He said.

(oAo) "WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "I won't let you wear this you know! It's a menstrual blood!"

"It's fine by me. I want to smell Tomoe's scent!" He said.

WTF? Even if he pesters me forever, I won't let him wear this.

"No." I plainly said.

xxx

After arguing on the t-shirt he finally surrenders and sends me off home. He said he might not be visiting later because he'll have a meeting for his father's company. I said to him that it's fine. But he still pesters me about the t-shirt. Oh what a troublesome and tiring day.

I went to sleep again to sleep off my dysmenorrhea.

After an hour or three of sleep, my phone keeps on ringing. It was Mr. Jones who is calling.

"Hello?"

"Tomoe! It's me Jason! I'm having my farewell party at Capricorn Hotel today. Can you come?"

"Oh it's fine. But I thought you're flight was this morning?"

"Ahh I was late for my flight this morning because I had other meetings last night. So I booked another one for tomorrow. Hahaha"

"Oh really? Haha, okay. What time is your party?"

"Well it will start at 6pm and ends at 10 pm since I don't want to miss my flight tomorrow morning."

"Ah okay. I'll try to come."

"Don't try! You should really go! I want you to meet my sister since she's in town too. "

"Uhmm, okay. But you should give me 20% additional bonus on my paintings!"

"What!?"

"Hahaha just joking. I'm going!"

"Hahaha! I'll be waiting!"

"Okay."

Then our conversation ended.

Hmmm… my belly is not that painful anymore. I guess I should go since he'll come back after 8 months. I might miss him. Lol.

xxx

I went to the party wearing a deep blue cocktail dress that I've been always wearing whenever I'm in a corporate party. I think I should buy more dresses since I'll be attending more events like this.

I greeted Jason and had a little conversation before he introduced me to his sister. Her sister was really pretty and her face is glowing! I envy her skin! Her sister praised me a lot and it was quite embarrassing since a lot of people were staring. They even thought I was a model. Gosh! /blush

Her sister gave me her calling card and invited me to model for her clothing line. I told her I'll think about it. Jason needed to entertain his other guest so I roamed around a little bit.

I went to the comfort room to change napkin since my menstruation is kinda flooding my napkin really quickly. After I changed my napkin I wash my hands and the girl beside me is asking if I have an extra wet wipes. I gave her some wet wipes but when I looked at her face. I somewhat seen her before but I can't point out where. She also looked at me the way I'm looking at her too. She might know me as well. Her purple hair is very familiar.

"Aren't you Tomoe?" She suddenly asked.

"Oh yes that's me. Why?" I'm so shocked that she knows me.

"Aren't you dating Kise?" she said.

"Err… yes? Why?"

"I knew it he's still dating you! But… who's that woman he's with?" she said.

"Who?" I'm confused. Woman?

"You see, I'm his schoolmate. We're having an acquaintance party for foreign students today here in this hotel. And this girl he is with keeps on saying that he is Kise's fiancé! Like what the hell, right!?" she said ranting like were friends.

"Oh, I see." I dryly said. Fiance!? WHAT THE HECK!?

"And the thing is, Kise doesn't even deny it! Like whaaaat!?" she said with an annoying tone.

This is a revelation for me. I want to see it with my own eyes! But I think I won't be able to handle the pain.

"Where is your party anyway?" I asked the purple haired girl.

"Were at the auditorium. You should check it!" She said. "Thanks." I said. Then she went off to the cubicle.

Fuck this. What the hell is happening?!

I darted outside and searched for Kise's figure at the so called acquaintance party.

At first it was hard to find him since there are a lot of people, but I found him after a minute since there were a lot of girls surrounding him. I just watched him from the entrance since there were no guards in the entrance.

He left the girls and went towards the entrance. I quickly hid myself from the back of the plants surrounding the entrance. I peeked at him on where he is going. Then I saw him talking to a girl with Indian and Chinese features, the same girl I saw at the restaurant with Shana. The girl was really pretty and both of them were talking. I bet Kise is drunk since his face is already red.

Since the girl's voice is a little loud I can hear their conversation.

"So I talked to dad about our engagement. He said that it will be next month." The girl said.

What engagement are they talking about?

"Let's not talk about this right now and why are you in such a hurry anyway? You're still studying right?" Kise said.

"I know. But I just want to get engage quickly. I want to be with you." The girl said.

Like what the fuck.

"Why don't you just wait for the wedding?" Kise said.

WEDDING!? Afsdafdsag! I want to scream at them!

"But it's still after my graduation!" The girl said. "I want to be with you already!" the girl then hugs Kise.

Kise hugs her back and pats her head. He didn't even bother to shoo her! Like wtf is going on! Argggh!

The girl holds Kise's hands and they went back inside the auditorium. I was left their speechless and unable to move. The thing I saw and heard is still processing in my brain. I think my head caught a virus and it's making my brain slow to process the events I saw.

The same girl he's with from the restaurant before, I knew it that something is going on between those two. Kise didn't even mention that he'll be attending a party today. He said that he'll be having a meeting with his father! What a liar!

I went back to Jason's party. When I came back, Jason's guests were going home and I'm the only one left so I was able to talk more to Jason. Jason was just blabbing about how the party turns out and it was successful. I just nod as my response since I don't know what to say.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Jason snapped out.

"Sorry..." I said.

"You're hyper level when you came here is from this top. The you right now is so below zero! What happened?" Jason said.

Before I say anything, tears started to run down from my face and I just can't stop it. "Can you listen to me for a little while?" I said. "I just need to let this out." I added.

Jason started to pat my back to calm me but it made it worse and I started to cry in his arms.

"Oh dear, just let it out. I'll be here listening." He said still patting my back and tidying my hair.

I started to tell him my story with Kise from start until on what I saw that night.

I cried a lot for the first time in my entire life and the most shocking thing for me is, I cried in another man's arms.

I don't even know what's painful in my body now. If it is my belly because of my dysmenorrhea or the pain from my heart because of that unsightly scene.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17.**

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	19. Chapter 18: It Hurts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**_

_**Author's Notes: Late update again? Sorry OTL. Excuse me for my bad grammar.**_

_**Warning: Violent Language (lol)**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: It Hurts**

**Tomoe's POV**

"Thank you for sending me home, Jason. Also thank you for hearing me out." I thanked Jason for his effort in listening to my problems in life and sending me home even though he has to leave the country after 5 hours. It's already 3am and he has to go to the airport in 8am. Gosh.

"It's okay, Tomoe. At least I gained a new bestfriend! Hihi!" He smiled and released a very disturbing giggle.

"Haha thank you. But you know Jason; I still can't believe you're gay." I directly said to him.

A moment ago he told me that he was gay and only his sis and I know this secret. So I'm officially a member of knowing his secret identity now.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh Tomoe, you must get used to it. Since we'll always be together next time I come back." I really love Jason's laugh. It's like it's so full of joy and gayness. Lol.

"Haha, you're right. Well, would you like to go inside first and meet mom?" I asked him.

"Hmmm… nah. I'll meet her when I get back. Your mother might get angry if she found out that another man is sending you home you know. You might get spank." Jason said with his feminine accent.

"Ah yeah. You're right. She might kill me too. Well if this is good bye. See you soon, Jason!" I bid farewell.

"See you too, Bibi!"Jason said.

"Bibi?" I'm confused.

"It's kind of my endearment to ladies I love." He said and winks at me.

"Ooh. Okay." I smiled at him. "Good luck on having a love life in London, Bibi." I said to him.

"Hahaha I will!" He said then drives off.

In my entire life, I had never thought that I'll have a gay bestfriend. With a very slutty and funny personality too.

xx

After Jason sends me home, I immediately went to bed and woke up very early too. It's like I only had 6 hours of sleep.

I still couldn't forget the images I saw last night so I painted my emotions and my hate towards that woman and Kise. Painting is my stress reliever.

"What the hell? What's with the bloody sketch, sis?" My sister Dana said to me when she saw the sketch I'm working on.

"It's art." I said.

"I know its art. The way you draw it, it's marvelous. But it's kinda creepy to me." She said.

"That's what you call trend." I lied.

"Trend?! Blood and gore art?! Is that a trend in the art world now?" She continues to ask.

"Uhm… yeah. You'll see a lot of those on art galleries." I said.

"Eww! Whatever. Just don't hang it in the house, okay?" She said. Then she walks out.

I'm drawing a woman with a sad mask on her face and horns start to build on her head. She held two heads of a human. On her right is the man's head and on the right is the woman's head. The sketch is black and white, the art is more like satanic than blood and gore. People who like art like these are people who usually want it to be a tattoo. I should auction this in the internet or sell to a local tattoo salon.

After I finish the sketch of the horned woman, I switch to painting. I painted black cats, red eyed bunnies, deers with enormous antlers, dragons, different kind of skies, and a lot more until I realized it's already 12am.

Wow, it's like I'm Taylor Swift. It's like heartbreaks are my way to create a masterpiece. This is scary.

I went to the kitchen to eat something since I forgot to eat lunch and dinner. Then I realized that mom was out with her _amigas_ and big sis is out with a date.

Fudge! I'm too lazy to cook! I think I'll just starve to death.

I went back to my room and went to sleep without eating anything.

That night, I dreamt of talking cats and deers.

xx

"Tomoe, Tomoe! Wake up!" My mom keeps on shouting at me. She sat beside me.

"It's been 4 days! You only eat breakfast food and you kept sleeping and painting all day!" She complained. "What's happening to you? Do you have a problem?" She said with full of concern.

"I… I'm just too tired, mom." I said while cuddling to my favorite pillow.

"You know, Kise has been calling me. He said you don't answer the phone, you don't even reply, you don't even talk to him when he's around. Did he do something again?" She said with full irritation in her voice.

My eyes start to get teary. I don't want mom to see me like this. I must fight the tears. But talking will make my tears flow. So I decided not to talk.

"Hmm… not talking huh? Fine! Starve yourself! I won't ask you again. I'll just talk to Kise that he should just break up with you so I won't see you like this." Mom's voice was full of anger. Sorry mom. I just can't talk right now.

xx

After 8 hours, my mom came back to my room. I'm still in bed, thinking about the universe.

"So you really gonna starve yourself huh? I won't let you do that. Here I brought you some food. Just eat, Tomoe. Please? I even went to the market to buy your favorite Pocky. I bought a box of them." She said.

"Thank you." I said still not looking at her.

"I haven't talk to Kise yet. Will you just tell me what the problem is?" She asked.

Shit. My eyes are getting blurry again. I think I won't be able to talk normal about this without crying.

I get up and started to eat the food my mom bought me. I'll save the Pocky later.

"So?" My mom, curious.

I really can't talk to mom about Kise's so called marriage-to-another-woman right now. I still have to talk to Kise about this. I need a real closure.

"I just don't have any inspirations lately for my paintings. So… I'm somewhat stressed about it. Since the deadline is next week." I lied to her.

"That's it?!" She exclaimed.

"Uhm… yeah. Sorry mom." I apologized. I'm sorry mom for lying!

"God! I thought your getting suicidal for something more serious!" She exclaimed again

"I'm really sorry mom. I won't do it again. My passion for painting is just intense. I'm really sorry." I apologized to her so many times.

"Geez. It's fine now. At least nothing's wrong between you and Kise. If that bastard is doing something that I don't know. Just tell me and we'll fly back to Hokkaido." Mom said.

"Yes mom." I quietly said.

Mom went back to the kitchen and took the finished food she cooked for me. I opened the Choco Banana Pocky and started to eat it. While eating it, I think of how to let Kise spill the truth about that marriage thing. I just can't suddenly interrogate him. I must let him spill it by himself. Maybe I should stalk him a little bit since I'm 100% finished with my paintings for the exhibit. I should start tomorrow.

xx

"Good morning, loves! It's good that your back to your usual self now!" Kise happily said while eating breakfast with us.

"Ah yeah. I'm just stressed these days. Sorry for the inconvenience." I bitterly said without looking at him.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?" He suddenly holds my chin and looked straight to my eyes. Oooh good thing my puffy eyes are not that noticeable anymore.

"I got sore eyes these days too. You might get infected." I lied.

"Aaah I see. It's the start of the basketball season today. It's our first game for this season." Kise said.

"Oh. Nice. Good luck." Mom said.

"Loves, I won't be asking you to come since you never watched any of my game anyway." Kise said.

I suddenly look at him and quickly averted my gaze. That was weird, he usually pester me. But now he took the initiative not to invite me. Weird as fuck, Kise. Are you hiding something? Hmmm…

"You're so cruel, Tomoe! You didn't even watch any of his game!? So cruel!" My sister said.

Mom just looked at me and quickly averted her gaze. Mom knows that I watch all of Kise's game ever since we became a couple. I just never said to him that I watch it.

"Isn't she cruel, ne-san!? She didn't watch any of it! " Kise added.

"You should be entitled as the Ice Girlfriend, Tomoe!" Sister added.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Good luck with your game Kise. I hope you win again." I said to him. I stand up and started to walk towards my room.

After a few minutes mom came in to my room.

"Kise already left. He said sorry that he offended you in some ways." My mom said.

"It's fine." I said to mother.

"I know your hiding something, Tomoe. Tell me." Mom said.

Should I tell her? Or should I just give her a little hint.

"If I tell you the truth. Would you believe in me?" I asked her.

"Of course, Tomoe. You're my daughter. And I know something's wrong when you're acting like this." She said.

"Well, you know a woman's intuition right, mom?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Let's say that I have the intuition that Kise is cheating on me." I said.

"Go on."

"And I want to have a closure about this intuition of mine. So I'm kinda stressed about how to catch Kise and the other woman." I said to mom.

"Do you want my help?" She asked.

I stared at her for a few seconds and "Nah. I'll ask you if I really need it. I'll be on my own for now." I said to her.

"Okay if that's what you want. I'll try to interrogate him If I have time." Mom said.

"Thanks."

xx

I went to Kise's match. The stadium was full and a lot of fan girls were screaming Kise's name and team. This is kind of irritating for me since I'm pissed off with Kise lately.

Good thing I wore my nerd glasses, a sunny hat and fake freckles to hide my identity. I sat near the bench of the opposing team since this will be the best spot not to get notice.

As I stare at Kise's team and people on the background. I see a wicked wretched giving Kise a bottled water. What-the-fuck?

The woman that night, I want to strangle the both of them! Argh! But I must keep calm. I should take pictures for evidence. Damn you Kise. You're so gonna get killed by me.

"Hey! Who the hell is that woman giving Kise a water?!" A female fan suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah! Is she the new girlfriend?!"

"Yuck! No way! I would choose her last girlfriend than her!"

"Yeah! At least her last girlfriend is more talented and more beautiful!"

"Argh! That woman is so irritating! She's even wiping Kise's sweat!"

"Arrrrgh! Kill that bitch later!"

Oh my god. A lot of angry fangirls are retaliating at the back.

You wretched! Stop doing that and your creating negative energy in the whole stadium! Damnit!

*phone vibrating*

Who the fuck is calling now!?

*Jason calling*

"Hello?"

"Hi bibi! Where are you?"

"Bibi, I'm at the stadium now. I'm having a mission. Catch the cheating boyfriend mission."

"HAHAHA! Oh I see. I'm just checking if you're still okay and alive. At least you sound angry and full of energy. Keep that up. Tell me if the both of you broke up, okay?"

"Haha! Idiot!"

"People in London are more passionate and their accent is to die for, bibi. If ever the two of you broke up. Just tell me and I'll get you a British guy. Hahahaha."

"HAHAHAHAH! Whatever, bibi! The game has started again. Call later or tomorrow."

"Hahahaha! Okaaaay~ Good luck with your mission, bibi! Mwaaah!~" Then he cuts off.

Jason is so lively this mission is making me laugh.

The heat of the fangirls has died now and I want to leave the stadium but it's still the 2nd half. I should endure this.

That wretched really irritates us all with her slutty short shorts and see through shirt. I hope she gets a cold with that.

The game is finished and Kise's team won. Good for him. The wretched run towards Kise and WHAT THE FUCKING HECK!?

"WooooOOOOAAAaaah!" "Kyaaaaa!~" The people on the stadium whistled and screamed when the wretched kissed Kise.

That left my jaw drop. Must contain myself! I must take the picture for evidence! Damn the both of you! This is really the ending Kise. Arrgggh!

I angrily walk towards the girl's restroom to kill my anger. My heart can't take these blows anymore. I'll get heart disease! Oh I wish Jason is here and we'll just laugh and laugh.

After I used the restroom, wouldn't you know? The wretched is smiling towards.

"Let's have some tea, Miss Ikagawa." She said with a devious smile pasted on her fucking face.

I want to scratch her!

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"ARGH! Damn that woman!" I said while punching the wall of our team's room.

I should be happy with winning our first game. But I'm so angry with Kelly kissing me like that! With the whole stadium! FUCK! What if Tomoe sees it!?

Shit. This is making me hard to breath.

"Kise, calm down. I'll talk to the news paper companies about the incident. I'll tell them not to post them." Our couch said.

"Kise, we'll handle the media. Don't worry." My teammates said.

"Kise, just calm down."

"I… I can't calm down." I said to them. "What if she sees it?! What if she found out about it!? I can't handle the feeling of Tomoe hating me."

"We didn't know that you and Tomoe are still together, dude."

"I thought Kelly was your fiancée? Now you're still dating Tomoe? Wow dude."

"This is complicated guys. Kelly is just a business fiancée." I explained.

"Well you better explain that to Tomoe. You're in a real mess Kise if she found out about this."

They're right. I can't handle Tomoe hating me. I should talk to her.

"I should go home." I said and bid farewell to them.

I immediately called Tomoe but she wasn't answering it. This is making me nervous. I called her mother and…

"Uhm, Auntie. Is Tomoe there?" I asked.

"Uhm… Kise. Actually Tomoe, went to see your game." WHAT?!

"Really?!" That really made me happy that she went but I realized about the kissing incident. Fuck this!

"Yeah. You know Kise. The truth is, Tomoe's been watching your game ever since the two of you became a couple. So, don't get hard feelings that Tomoe isn't watching your game." Her mom said.

"Is that really true, Auntie?" I can't believe it. Oh my god. This is making me cry.

"Yes. She just doesn't like to sit next to your team and cheer like a stage girlfriend. You know that Tomoe is so scared at your fangirls. So she decided to watch and cheer you without letting you know it." Her mom said. God this is really happiest thing I ever heard in my entire life. Oh Tomoe you sweet thing. But wait, where is she now?

"Uhm… thank you for saying this to me, Auntie. I'm just so shocked and happy. Do you know where she is right now?" I asked her.

"Oh, she just texted me a while ago. She said she'll be having tea with a girl named Kelly. She said that she'll be home late. That's all she said to me." Auntie mentioning that brat's name really made my heart super nervous. That brat! What is she up to!?

"Thank you, Auntie. I'll go find Tomoe now."

"Okay."

I cut her off and I received a message from Tomoe.

'Kise, are you ready for a break up?' That's all she said to her message.

OH SHIT.

Her message is making me weak. My breathing is getting worse too. I think I'll have a heart attack. Thinking of Tomoe breaking up with me is just, shit this is really making me hard to breathe. So much pain is building up to my heart right now. I think… I think I won't be able to handle this smoothly.

Fuck.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

_**Note: Sorry if it's a little short. **_


End file.
